Tailor
by NightcatMau
Summary: Pretty much the reason I'm going to someplace hot when I die. Valkyrie and Ghastly pairing. Like I said, I'm burning when I die, so no need to flame me now, thanks. Rated T for implied relationships. Apparently this stuff is called Ghastkyrie, so thanks to the guest who pointed that out. Update: Continuing on, haters gonna hate...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Skulduggery, Tanith, Erskine or Valkyrie. Val is around 24, and the story is in her point of view. I'm a very sick person and I need help. Goodbye, readership. UPDATE: Apparently this stuff is called Ghastkyrie, so thanks to the guest who pointed that and a few typos out. If you think the dynamic is odd now, wait until Chapter 2.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch in Ghastly's shop. Had I been in Erskine's office and had Erskine's arms been around me, I'd have been terrified, but this was Ghastly. He'd made me tea and was currently holding me as he had done the last several days.

I hadn't taken it well when Skulduggery not only refused my love, but also refused to be partners any longer. He'd told me it was the kindest thing for both of us, but I didn't see it that way. He had tried to be nice, in his own way, but it didn't help. I'd gone to Ghastly's shop because as an Elder and a friend I expected he could somehow fix things.

Honestly, as a tailor I thought he could repair the mess I'd managed to make out of things the way he could tailor clothes. He was murmuring softly and urging me to drink my tea. I took a tentative sip, then drank more deeply.

"Jasmine." I said in delight. I'd only mentioned liking it once, years ago, but he'd remembered. I felt his arms wrap slightly tighter and didn't mention it. At first I'd thought it was just my imagination, or wanting a quick substitute for Skulduggery, but Ghastly was being attentive, affectionate.

At first we had sat with me huddled into his side and one of his strong arms around me. We'd graduated to him having me lean back into his broad chest, and I honestly didn't mind. I'd never though much of anything about Ghastly, except that even as a friend he was a little scary.

I'd never seen him loose his temper, not entirely, but I could tell if he did he had a potential for violence that made me shiver. Out of all the Dead Men I'd met he was the only one I'd ever fear having to fight, and if he had ever noticed he was the only one not to ever train me he never said anything.

I'd never even been sure we were friends. He was friends with Skulduggery, certainly, and he'd assured me he'd only tried to get me to leave Skulduggery because of his mother's vision, but I had no honest idea how the man felt about me, and it made me feel uneasy to suddenly realize I was alone in his shop with him.

I chided myself, this was Ghastly. Whatever else he was, he was my friend. He'd proven that over the last several days. I felt him shift and set my empty mug down so I could turn to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just stiffened. I'm not offended, I know what I look like, Valkyrie."

"There's nothing wrong with what you look like, and I'll hit the first person to say there is." I growled.

"Big talk coming from the girl who did nothing but stare at me the first time she saw me." He'd meant it as a joke, but I winced, feeling just as bad as if he'd slapped me. He was right, I had stared.

"Val, I'm sorry. I meant nothing by it." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, his scarred face hurt, then pulled me back into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around me once more. I sighed and cuddled deeper into him. He was really a gentle man. I realized it was just his size and sheer physical power that made me uneasy.

Ghastly spoke, seeming to read my mind. "I'd never hurt you, Valkyrie. You know that, right?"

"I do. You just seem to be in a bad mood most of the time when you see me. No offense, but I'm not even sure if you like me all that much."

Ghastly chuckled softly. "I like you just fine, Val. I've got a hard face, and it's true I don't smile much. I suppose that would improve if I could get rid of these scars."

"There's nothing wrong with your scars, Ghastly." I said, stifling a yawn. His arms were warm and I almost always fell asleep in them at some point during my visits. I thought I felt his lips brush my forehead as I fell asleep, but it had to be my imagination.

* * *

I hadn't been to Ghastly's shop in a few weeks, and I hadn't called him in days. I was feeling better, stronger, even if I wasn't ready to go back to the Sanctuary yet. I felt so confused about things. Not about Skulduggery, I could see that had been a mistake now. But I also didn't want to be partners with him again either.

I wished we were still friends, I needed to talk to someone to sort out my feelings for Ghastly. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed the feeling of his arms around me, the feeling of his voice vibrating in his chest as he cradled my head there. Ghastly for his part hadn't said how me felt towards me.

My mobile rang. Ghastly. I answered in surprise.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

"Valkyrie? I was worried. I haven't seen you for a while, and you haven't rang. Did I say something? If I did, I apologize."

He'd expected me to keep visiting, to keep calling. Why? Was he my friend, was he something more? "I've just felt strange the last few days." I answered honestly.

"Strange how?" His voice was sharp with worry.

"I- I don't know, just strange." It was true. I wasn't eating much or sleeping well, and when I did sleep I thought I felt him holding me.

"Where are you?" Ghastly asked.

"Gordon's mansion."

"You mean at home. Be ready in about twenty minutes, I'm coming to get you. We can go somewhere. I'm worried about you, Valkyrie."

"Ghastly, don't you have to be at work? You're an Elder. You've taken enough time off as it is to look after me, you're going to be fired."

"Be ready." He said firmly, ringing off.

I sighed and got ready, knowing arguing would be useless. He was ringing the doorbell in fifteen, and I realized by the time he hadn't come from the Sanctuary, he'd been on his way when he called. I looked at him and couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around him in a massive hug which he gladly returned.

"I missed you." He said softly, smiling down at me.

"I missed you too, Ghastly." I said, drinking in the scent of his cologne and good clothes. Ghastly escorted me to the van with an arm wrapped around my shoulders and I smiled to myself, imagining what the neighbours must think to see a man I'd admit I now found attractive escorting me to a van. A van!

He opened the door for me and I thanked him as I got in, then leaned over and got his door for him. He seemed enchanted at the gesture when he got in.

"Thank you, Valkyrie. You've got a long reach, you'd made a good boxer."

I blushed and looked away. "My hands are way too small, I might be able to punch but I think I slap harder to be honest."

"No, I've seen you hit people. You have a vicious right hook."

I grinned at him. "Thank you, Ghastly. I think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me."

He laughed putting the van into drive, and soon we were headed for a late lunch, butterflies dancing in my stomach. I realized now I did have feelings for him, I always had, and had ignored them because it was obvious how much he loved Tanith.

Because of that, I reminded myself, he could never find out how I felt. We'd just be good friends, nothing more. Tanith wasn't coming back, he'd have no happy ending with her, but asking him to love me would have been cruel and we both knew it.

* * *

**I'm a sick person, that's what I am. You know something is wrong when a ship doesn't exist for it. But they didn't kiss or anything, so no fussing. ****Seriously, do not write me hate mail. I'm not out to ruin the whole Tanith/Ghastly thing. But if she didn't come back and Valkyrie needed a shoulder to cry on...**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Tanith, Skulduggery, Fletcher, Caelan, Billy-Ray or Valkyrie. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks go out to **Bubblegum Lord**, **Fire Kitty 12**, **CBA** and some anonymous **Guests **for the positive reviews. Thanks for the follows as well. 'Reminiscing' is a song by The Little River Band. Yeah, I'm being blatantly obvious, thanks for noticing.

* * *

Ghastly smiled over at me as he drove, taking one of his large hands off the steering wheel to grasp mine gently. "You, OK?"

I'm great. I've just felt a little off lately. Honestly, Ghastly, I'm fine." I gave him a quick smile and he nodded, but didn't let go of my hand. The radio was playing softly and 'Reminiscing' by The Little River Band came on. His thumb gently started to massage the top of my hand, and I managed not to gasp at the sensation. How could he not know the effect he had on women?

I smiled over at him shyly, reminding myself he was being a far better friend that I deserved, considering the way I felt towards him. But he was a friend as well and he needed reassured, so I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Ghastly grinned over at me, and I swore I saw a slight blush rise to his face, but it had to be my imagination. It started to rain and he released my hand to get the wipers, then bought his hand back, looking at me hesitantly before taking my hand again. I nodded, wondering what he was thinking.

I wasn't some purely innocent young thing. I might have been a virgin, but I knew enough to know how men and women felt towards one another. But this was Ghastly. I certainly knew he liked women, remembering hearing about the weekend the Dead Men couldn't find him, but he couldn't feel that way towards me, it just wasn't possible.

I folded my other hand over his and sighed. Ghastly spoke without taking his eyes off the road.

"What's the matter, and please don't lie and say nothing is the matter. I've done something, haven't I?"

I patted his hand before speaking, and felt it tighten on the one he held. Strange. "Ghastly, you've done nothing but be nice to me, I like you, I'm as far from angry with you as I can get. I'm just a little confused, that's all."

His voice was careful when he answered. "Confused how?"

I winced, wondering if he'd abandon me in the pouring rain, but he deserved the truth. "I like you. Ghastly. I think I like you a little too much, and that's the problem. You so don't need to hear that, considering. Sorry. Forget I said anything."

Ghastly pulled to the side of the road and I wondered if he was going to kick me out of his van. He'd taken his hand away to place it on the steering wheel, and he stared straight ahead into the now driving rain as he spoke. "Considering what I look like, you mean?"

"Lord no! I mean considering how confused I was over Skulduggery, and I'll admit now I wasn't in love with him, and my stellar track record with Fletcher and Caelan. If I were a man, I'd run from me." I joked weakly.

Ghastly looked over at me. "I wouldn't. So you're not sure what you feel for me, then?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, but, I won't say anything again, it was wrong of me and I apologize."

"Why?" He was staring at me intently now.

"You belong to Tanith." I said weakly, and he snorted in amusement.

"I belong to a married woman, do I? Whatever was between me and Tanith is dead, Valkyrie. Even if she did come back, and I'm aware the Remnant is controlling her actions, it wouldn't be the same."

"She's married?" I asked dully. This was news.

"Yes, she and Billy-Ray are married now. I have to keep track of her because sooner or later she'll be back to kill you. Probably me as well and Skulduggery. If you're confused on her account I'd let it go if I were you."

"Are you- Are you saying you're happy about this?"

Ghastly looked amused. "If your asking if I have feelings for you, then the answer is yes, I do."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because when Skulduggery did what he did, as pure as his intentions were, I wanted to hit him for hurting you. You of course were not supposed to notice anything and just think I'm a really good friend to you." He smiled faintly.

"It worked, I had no idea. So, where do we go from here?"

Ghastly smiled, almost shyly. He was a rather handsome man when he smiled, he truly was. "Now we go to lunch, then if you'll permit me I want to take you back to the Sanctuary to prove you still exist. Some people have the impression Skulduggery finally killed you and hid your body somewhere."

I laughed and relaxed back into my seat and he put the van into drive. We were clearly going to take things slow and that was fine with me. I didn't want either of us getting hurt.

* * *

Lunch was excellent, mostly because Ghastly was there, and being back at the Sanctuary with no partner wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The others detectives were respectful, several making sure I was indeed all right. Ghastly led me to his office, and I felt his hand stiffen slightly on my shoulder.

"Someone wants to see you, to make sure you're all right." He said quietly, leaving me to enter on my own. Skulduggery sat in one of the chairs facing Ghastly's desk, and he looked up as I entered.

"You've lost weight, are you all right?" His facade frowned in concern.

"I'm fine. Ghastly's been looking after me."

"Oh, yes. The entire Sanctuary's well aware of that."

"Skulduggery!"

"Sorry, but I don't want to see either of you hurt. I'm still your friend, Valkyrie. I still care about you. Ghastly told me how hurt you were, and I never meant for that to happen. But I would have only made things worse staying your partner. You can see that, can't you?" His voice was kind and I knew in his own mind he had done the right thing.

I nodded. "I'm not angry at you, Skulduggery, and you did the right thing. What I felt for you- I honestly didn't love you, sorry."

"No apologies needed between friends, Valkyrie. But you do feel something for Ghastly, don't you?" His voice was gentle.

"I think so. But how do I know what I really feel? I don't want to hurt him."

"You know, or if you don't, I do. I've seen the way you look at him. Good thing you don't know what all my cars look like, it makes it fairly easy to park across from the mansion and keep an eye on you."

He stood up, giving me a brief hug. I smiled at him in silent thanks and he nodded, releasing me. "Take care of yourself, Valkyrie Cain, and Ghastly. I'm needed in America for a while, but I trust you two won't manage to destroy the Sanctuary while I'm gone."

He left and Ghastly entered his office to smile at me. "I apparently have Skulduggery's blessing or he would have shot me. Tea?" I nodded, and he went to walk away then stopped, staring down at me.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest as he brought up a hand to touch my face. "You're so very beautiful right now." He murmured. I tried to speak, but couldn't. Ghastly looked at me, his eyes seeking permission, and I nodded.

He brought his lips down on mine and the sensation was so intense I thought my heart would stop. I hesitated, then returned his kiss, and he redoubled his efforts, making my knees go weak. Ghastly laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled back. He touched his forehead to mine gently, smiling with his eyes closed.

"I'd say you most definitely like me, though you can always try to convince me some more." He said happily.

So I did, and we didn't part for the longest time.

* * *

**I still think this is seven kinds of wrong, so if it seemed wonky thats why. But I am enjoying myself. I'm a bad person, bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Skulduggery, Fletcher, Caelan, Tanith or Valkyrie. Val is still 24, story is still in her point of view. 'Stupid Girl' is a song by Garbage. Thanks so much to **Mackinaw Weasel **for the review of Chapter 2 and thanks to everyone for the kind words of encouragement, faves and follows.

* * *

It had been several weeks since I'd seen Ghastly. I was driving, not even sure where I was going. I'd panicked, felt boxed in, said something stupid and cut and run. He'd tried reaching me and I finally blocked his calls when simply ignoring them hurt too much. I pulled over, weeping, feeling sorry for myself. Why was I such a stupid girl?

The truth was I didn't trust him to be over Tanith, but that wasn't the reason I'd given him. I'd made up something. Was it about our age differences or how wrong it was for me to be with an Elder? I couldn't remember, but the pained look on his face still haunted me.

All I had to do now was to stay away. That should have been easy enough. I tried not to think of how disappointed Skulduggery would have been in me. I'd left relationships before because I'd gotten bored, I'd never left because what I felt frightened me.

I shook my head, remembering something Fletcher had been dumb enough to tell me when we were in the Sanctuary after we fought Caelan. Ghastly had told him he'd been in love so many times he'd lost count. The words had bothered me then and they tormented me now.

He'd get over me, and it wasn't like I was that special to begin with, was it? He hadn't said he loved me after all. He had feelings for me, whatever that meant. All I had wanted was to hear him say he loved me and that wasn't happening, not now, not ever.

* * *

I'd left the mansion, found one of those annoyingly cute cottages on the coast to stay in. But I was at least alone and I'd had enough sense to rent the place under an assumed name. I felt hollow inside, numb. I had to get over Ghastly, I had to and I was staying there until I did.

I couldn't even believe I'd seen him as long as I had. He always referred to me as a girl, never a woman and that hurt. True by magical standards I was a girl, a child to a lot of older sorcerors. I'd never told him how much it hurt when he called me that. What good would it have done? It had to be his way of making it clear I was someone he wasn't serious about. Wasn't it?

I was lost in these thoughts when I heard Mrs. Murphy, the owner of the cottage approach, her hard-soled boot crunching on the shingle path. She was a kindly, grandmotherly woman. A civilian, since I didn't trust the magical community not to let the Sanctuary know where I was. Not that they cared, of course. I'd given notice and it had been accepted, signed by Ghastly himself.

The old woman pulled her shawl tighter and clucked at me. The day was dark, chilly, wet. The low stone wall I was leaning on was hard and I'm sure I didn't look happy as I stared out over the waves, so I faked a smile to her.

"What are you doing out in weather like this, child? You'll catch your death of cold, come inside now." I let her lead me inside and sit me before the fireplace, smiling at her for real. She was a kindly woman. Short and plump with her silver hair done up in a bun and a kelly green shawl over her homespun dress, she looked like the grandmother I'd always longed for and never had.

"Take off your boots dear, they must be full of damp. You young ones, always wanting to let the sea take you." She grumbled as she started the fireplace.

I paused in taking off my boots. "I'm sorry?"

She got the fire started and turned to tug off my boots, giving me an annoyed swat. "You're not the first pretty young thing to come here mooning over some lad. They all sit on that wall and the damp sea air puts most of them in the hospital. I ought to tear this place down, I ought to."

She got up briskly and put the kettle on, taking out two mugs and some tea. Apparently she was in the mood for a good craic and I honestly didn't mind. There was something soothing about her I liked. I thought of how nice it would have been to have Ghastly there with me and felt a lump in my throat.

I blinked back sudden tears. Only stupid girls cried over men who didn't love them, and I wasn't a stupid girl, was I? Mrs. Murphy noticed, and clucked softly at me, coming over to sit in the opposite chair.

"It isn't all that bad, is it?" She asked gently. I smiled, trying to blink back the tears and shrugged.

"Come on then, dear. Is he worth being this upset over? A boy who would leave you flat?"

"He- He didn't leave, I did. And he isn't exactly a boy."

"Ah, an older man, is it? Mister Murphy was an older man, much, much older. I couldn't have been much older than you are now when we met, and he was seventy two! You can imagine the rumpus it caused, what with him being so much older and my boss. The other girls thought I was going with him to be the favoured one, so I quit my job and stopped seeing him. But he followed me, he did."

"To here?"

She nodded. "He always called me his girl, he did. He loved me, Mr. Murphy did. We were married and the Good Lord blessed us with over thirty good years of marriage. He was strong to the last day he walked the Earth, he was."

"It didn't bother you that he called you a girl?" I asked. The kettle started to whistle and Mrs. Murphy got up to make the tea, motioning for me to stay put.

"And why should it? I was a girl compared to him. He respected my age, he did. It was, what do you young people call it now? In my day we called it a pet name."

"That sounds about right." I said faintly. Could I have been wrong? Dear Lord, what had I done? But it was too late now to fix things. Mrs. Murphy came back with the tea, handing me a steaming mug. I sipped at it, the dark golden brew soothing me.

"Has he come after you?" She asked gently.

"Repeatedly. But when I gave notice he signed my papers."

She nodded sagely. "Of course he did, dear. What did you expect? An older man, he has his pride where a young girl is concerned. He won't beg like a lad your age would. He won't be chasing after you forever, you know. You'd better go back to him while he is or he won't have you."

"I think it's too late for that, Mrs. Murphy." I said, staring into the flames.

She sighed. "Maybe it is at that, but you go back home and see what happens. Let him come to you, though. Going to him will wound his pride. He won't want you if he sees you crawling back to him, not if he's a good man he won't."

I nodded, taking out my mobile and unblocking his calls.

* * *

The mobile stayed silent while Mrs. Murphy helped me pack and I settled up my bill. It didn't ring once over the hours long drive back to the mansion and I figured it wouldn't ring. I'd made a royal mess of things. I knew Ghastly had his pride, he wouldn't be calling me anytime soon.

I slept as well as could be expected that night, dreaming of Ghastly. I was sorry I had let him go, but it could never have worked out. I was a stupid girl, and he needed a wise woman by his side. Somebody like Tanith.

I drew a flame into my hand, watching it flicker and dance. I supposed by now Skulduggery knew what a mess I'd made of things and I hoped he would forgive me some day. I missed him, but not the same way I missed Ghastly.

I'd been in love with Ghastly, I was in love with him and I knew I always would be. But it hurt just a little too much to love a man who said he'd been in love so many times he'd lost count. I needed to feel special, to think that I was the one he'd been waiting for.

I sighed, letting the flame die out and got up, wondering what to do with myself now that I no longer had anything to do. I wondered if I'd ever feel normal again and I doubted it. If only he'd said he loved me. But then I was a stupid girl for thinking he ever would in the first place, wasn't I?

* * *

**I'm writing this and I just want to slap Valkyrie right now. Good Lord! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Erksine, Skulduggery, Tanith or Valkyrie. Val is still 24, story is still in her point of view. For those keeping track I listened to 'Kissing a Fool' by George Michael while writing.

* * *

I was walking down the street that afternoon when a van pulled up beside me, the driver keeping pace with me. My heart lurched since it looked like Ghastly's van. I looked over, realizing I shouldn't, and my heart just about stopped. It _was_ Ghastly driving.

He had the collar of his jacket turned up and the hat he always wore pulled down low, but I could still see his eyes. I stopped and he idled the van, ignoring the honking drivers and letting them pass. I walked closer to the van, unsure. What could he possibly want with me now?

He leaned over and pushed the passenger door open slightly and I got in, not wanting to look at him. I hung my head, unable to look at him and he took my hand in his, merging back into traffic one-handed.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to find you." He asked, his voice gentle. I winced. His caring about where I had been just made this worse.

"I was away. To the coast to think about things. To think about us."

"I see." He said mildly. He sounded hurt, but not angry. He'd never gotten angry with me no matter what I did. "So other than I'm too old for you and that I'm an Elder, what else did you think about?" He was teasing, finding a humour in the situation that I couldn't see.

I smiled faintly at him. "I was thinking about how I manage to destroy every relationship I'm in."

Ghastly looked over at me, his grip on my hand becoming tighter. He looked ahead, saw a small strip mall and pulled into the parking lot. "Is that what you think, Valkyrie? We had a disagreement so everything is over? I don't ever recall any relationship I've ever been in ever working like that, at least not on my part."

So he was angry. I nodded looking away and he released my hand to grasp the steering wheel. He continued. "I'm not trying to push you into anything, Valkyrie. But it would have been nice if you told me what is wrong instead of what you said, or_ is_ that what's wrong?"

He was looking at me and I was trying hard not to cry. "You- What am I to you, Ghastly? Someone to be with until someone better comes along? You've never said."

"Is that what you really think of me?" He asked wearily.

"No, I mean, I don't want to. But you've never said that you loved me. Not even once."

Surprise came over his face and he reached for me, pulling me into his lap to hold me. He cradled me to his chest, kissing the top of my head. "Why would I say I love you, looking the way I do?"

I jerked my head up, suddenly angry, but not at him, at whatever woman had hurt him that badly. "Ghastly, didn't you hear me? I said I loved you!"

"No, you said I never said I loved you. But I do, you know. You've never said you loved me before."

"I honestly didn't think you wanted to hear it." I admitted. He tilted my head up to look at me.

"Why on Earth wouldn't I?" He asked, his expression clearly pained.

"I didn't think you could ever love me."

"Because of the way I look?"

"Ghastly! I just told you I love you. You should be assuming I find you handsome, and I do, you know." He blushed, grinning in delight.

"I'm sure you say that to all the Elders." He teased. I laughed and cuddled back into him.

"Mmm. How come you always smell so good?" I asked, and he chuckled softly.

"I don't recall ever being asked that before so I don't have a ready answer. Valkyrie, are you sure? Are you sure you love me? It's all right if you aren't, I can take it. I've had a lot of practice."

"Pardon?"

"I told Fletcher once I've been in love more times that I can count and it's true. But the truth is it's been pretty much one-sided. They- The women who do act attracted either want the war hero or the freak in their beds, they don't want me."

"Ghastly! Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because with a face like mine I always assume the worst with women. I've never met a woman who would take me seriously as a man though I suppose some have tried. I'm more a curiosity that anything else. I've often wondered if these women would look twice at me if my scars didn't make me stand out."

"I would. I care about you Ghastly, and not just as your friend. I do love you, though I suppose going away didn't help prove that to you. It just hurt too much thinking you might not feel the same way, that you might still want Tanith and I was just here to keep you company until she came back."

"I honestly can't believe what I'm hearing. I've never had a woman jealous over me before, no matter what any of the stories you might have heard about me make you think. I made half of them up myself. The last thing a man needs is pity from other men."

"We really have the most cheerful conversations, do you know that? I can see why we're attracted to each other." Ghastly laughed softly in reply, cuddling me closer. He tilted my head up then, gazing at me in utter adoration. He hesitated, looking at me for permission, then kissed me.

His lips were as soft as I remembered and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as his arms went around my waist. I relaxed into him, but couldn't keep myself from trembling. I wanted so badly for this to be real, for this to last.

Ghastly deepened the kiss, bringing up one hand to stroke my hair softly. I trembled again and he pulled back looking at me in concern.

"Are you all right? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, stroking my chin softly with his thumb. I couldn't answer, I only closed my eyes and gave in to the sensation of his touch. Ghastly took his hand away and I felt his lips on my neck, tenderly kissing me. When I didn't draw away, the repeated the action, kissing me repeatedly while his hand stroked my hair.

I gave a soft cry and he suddenly pulled me close, both arms wrapping around me protectively. "Valkyrie, are you sure you want this with me? I'm never going to get any younger, and I doubt I'll ever be handsome."

"You're handsome to me. But won't you get in trouble? Loose your job if you're with me?"

"Our Grand Mage has a leather couch in his office and lascivious intent towards every female visitor he sees. He can hardly complain if I have one good woman who will stay by my side."

"Ghastly!" I scolded, laughing. He grinned at me.

"Not that I'm going to act much better if we keep sitting here like this. Off you go." He pushed gently and I got back in my seat willingly enough. He gazed at me fondly, smiling at me as he pulled his jacket collar back up.

"Wicked female, attacking a helpless Elder like that." He teased gently and I grinned at him. His smile softened and he seemed content, looking into the rear view mirror to adjust his hat lower.

"Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are in fedora? Because you are."

He blushed red. "Valkyrie, don't tease." He said, his voice suddenly husky. I looked over at him, realizing he though I was teasing to be cruel.

"God, Ghastly, I meant it in a nice way. You're a attractive man. I'm in love with you, why wouldn't I bet attracted to you?"

He shrugged, looking over to try and smile at me. "I'm not used to hearing that from women, to be honest."

"Thank God. We hardly need a second Erksine at the Sanctuary."

"Oh, so you think you have a job back now, do you?" He snorted.

"Right. I resigned. I forgot for a moment to be honest."

"A fine detective you make. Skulduggery always did the bulk of the work, did he?" Ghastly teased. I blushed and he ruffled my hair. "You didn't quit. I sent you that signed copy but you'll notice it wasn't stamped or you would have if you were any sort of detective. I fear for the future of the Sanctuary, I really do." He looked at me, amused.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"For what? For getting scared? For not being sure how I felt towards you when I never said anything? You've done nothing to beg forgiveness for, Valkyrie. Unless you met some strange man I'd rather not know about while you were away."

"Good Lord, no. Of course I thought you would have found my replacement by now."

"You're daft. You're also my partner for what it's worth." I could only grin hugely at him in reply, but he looked pleased.

"I thought you might like that. We should at least try to report to Erksine's office and try and look contrite for taking so long to show up. As far as he knows you were on extended holiday." Ghastly said, putting the van back into drive.

"You covered for me?"

"I'm not the type of man to get angry and lash out mindlessly, Valkyrie. I knew if you wanted to be with me you'd let me find you and you did. Thank you, for coming back. Just promise me you aren't going to take it into your head to disappear like that again. I can't take it, not again."

"Provided you promise to hit Erksine or any other Dead Men when they start to regale me with endless stories about how popular you were during the war." I grumbled good naturedly.

Ghastly laughed. "You're still jealous? I have to admit, I love it. I never thought I'd have a woman to be jealous over me. I'm going to enjoy being with you, aren't I?"

"You better. Or Skulduggery will kill us both when he returns."

Ghastly snorted again. "That's hardly a good reason to be lovers, but if it's the only one you're giving me I'll take it."

I blushed again and he grinned at me. "I'm not letting you get away again, Valkyrie Cain. You're stuck with me now."

* * *

**Aww! Ghastly is so sweet, isn't he? Sorry, I know this chapter was kind of long. But I hope you enjoyed it anyhow.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Erskine, Tipstaff or Valkyrie. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Um, thanks goes out to anybody who is still reading. Anybody? Oh, never mind.

* * *

Erskine was too busy to deal with us directly, so Tipstaff handed us the files when we entered his office. Erskine looked up at us and waved in a vague manner at the files. "I have no idea what the case is about. Either set up in your office or your shop as long as you two get to work, I don't care which. Now go away, I have Tipstaff to bark orders at."

I looked at Ghastly who just shrugged and we left. He waited until we were in the hall to speak to me. "He's always been fairly useless when it comes to reading files. I'd prefer the shop myself. If I'm here we'll be bothered constantly."

"Your shop is fine, Ghastly. The less time I have to spend in this dungeon the better."

He grinned in reply and we headed to the van. I would have gotten in on my own, but Ghastly insisted on getting the door for me. I smiled my thanks, having enough common sense not to kiss him on Sanctuary grounds as much as I wanted to. I leaned over and got his door, and he still appeared charmed at the gesture.

"Skulduggery never mentioned you doing that."

"Skulduggery never opened my door for me, either."

Ghastly gave an amused snort, then looked over at me as he turned his collar back up and adjusted his hat. His facade was only good for a half hour a day so he rarely used in anymore. I could read his silent question though, and knew he didn't expect and answer, but I gave him one anyhow.

"I'm in love with you, Ghastly. I never felt this way for Skulduggery, despite the utter fool I made of myself with him, and as far as I know he never felt that way for me."

Ghastly gave me a smile and started the van. "I never knew you could read minds, Val."

"I can't, I hope you don't play poker much."

He laughed, grinning over at me. "I usually win, believe it or not. I'm sure you noticed how I usually look at people."

"I noticed. I'm thankful you don't look at me that way anymore."

"I did? I wasn't aware of it."

"Mmm. I love having a case where we don't know anything. Maybe we lucked out and got something easy. Like a gang of magical kittens that's been knocking over dairys."

Ghastly laughed and shook his head. "Skulduggery never mentioned you being this entertaining either."

"I love his as a partner and friend, but he never shuts up for me to get a word in edgewise."

Ghastly just shook his head as turned on the radio. We drove the rest of the way in silence. I was leafing through the case file when I felt his hand on my shoulder and realized we were at the shop. He came around to help me out and I let him even though I was impatient to get going.

I had the sense that I had to let Ghastly do things for me to prove to him I liked him. I guessed it was some sort of thing men needed to do, and I honestly didn't mind most of the time. It was nice having a partner who held doors for me for a change as Ghastly did.

I'd settled in across from the table where he worked and set his copy of the file down. Ghastly set about making tea, then turned to me. "You usually drink coffee, don't you?"

"Tea is lovely, thank you. At least you brew it as strong as coffee." I replied, glancing up. Ghastly nodded and turned back to making tea.

"What's the case about?"

"Magical kittens."

"Cute, what's it honestly about?"

"I'm not kidding. Some apparently magical kittens have been catnapped. I'm not making this up, look at your own case file."

Ghastly turned and scanned his own slim file. "This has to be a joke. There are no such things as magical kittens. It isn't like Erksine to pull jokes and Tipstaff wouldn't either, but let me see if I can't find us a real case."

He dug out his mobile as he poured the water one-handed, bringing first my tea over then his. He stepped away so I couldn't hear his conversation, but he didn't look happy when he came back.

"It isn't a joke. I'd heard of people trying to breed magical animals so sorcerors could have companions to help them. It never works out, of course. There are naturally magical creatures, but they never do well with humans in the long run. Anyhow these wee beasties have indeed been stolen and we get to go find them. Lucky us."

I looked at him, he was serious. "This involves visiting a cattery, doesn't it? And talking to cat people? I officially hate this case. Let's palm it off on someone else, this is beneath our dignity."

"The Sanctuary's short staffed, young lady. We'll do as we're told." Ghastly said, his tone firm.

"Ja vol, mein herr!" I growled in reply. He stared at me hard, then looked away. I sighed. "I apologize, Ghastly. You're not Skulduggery. God, I miss having someone to argue with."

That's the strangest reason I ever heard of to miss someone." He said it lightly but I knew he was still hurt. I wanted to say something smart in reply, but he _wasn't_ Skulduggery and it would only make things worse.

"I'm sorry, Ghastly. Really. It's just this stupid case. We'll have kittens foisted on us, just you watch. They always have some kitten around nobody will buy and they adore giving the blasted things to people. I hate kittens."

"How can you hate kittens? Nobody hates kittens."

"You never had to work in a cattery. They cling to you and cry. They want held and cuddled all the time. You have to play with them. Therefore, I hate kittens." I smiled faintly and he shook his head.

"You had me believing you too. You have a strange sense of humour. But as long as you remember I'm not Skulduggery we might enjoy ourselves on this case."

"I know. I'm just used to someone who doesn't respond well to kindness. You have to argue with Skulduggery and insult him if you want anything done. If I was suddenly nice to him he'd wonder what was wrong with me. Speak of the devil."

My mobile rang, and of course it was Skulduggery. Who, being Skulduggery, laughed hysterically when he found out about the case.

"You have to search for _kittens_?" He wheezed with laughter. "What partner did they give you that's stupid enough to take a case like that?"

"Oh, I'll put him on and you can judge for yourself."

I handed my mobile over and Ghastly go up to talk to Skulduggery. He seemed amused himself, and handed back the mobile shortly after.

"Now you take good care of Elder Bespoke." Skulduggery teased, then he sighed. "I regret letting you go as a partner now, Valkyrie. I miss you and could use you here, you know."

"I know. Be good." Skulduggery knew of course that meant I missed him too, but I wasn't about to abandon Ghastly, which surprised both of us.

"Well, well. You do like him, then. Good for you. Of course I still hope he turns out to be a terrible partner and then I can make you beg to be my partner again."

"Shut up, Skulduggery."

"I miss you too." He said softly. I rang off and Ghastly looked at me.

"He wants you back, doesn't he?"

"He can want all he wants, Ghastly. You're my partner now."

"But you two miss each other, maybe you should go to America. I'm sure I can handle kittens on my own, even if they are magical." He looked down at the file, breaking eye contact. His tone had been light, but I could tell he assumed I was leaving.

I went around behind him, looping my arms around his broad shoulders. "Easy now. I chose to be partners with you, nobody forced me. I'm not leaving you just because he's bored and lonely now. Who's idea was it to partner me with you anyhow?"

Ghastly laughed softly. "You have to ask? It's early enough if you want to head to the cattery, though I suppose I better feed you first."

"A partner who feeds me? Dear Lord, I'll be spoiled." I teased, nuzzling into him. Ghastly reached up, tilted my head slightly so he could kiss me. I returned his kiss and it was several minutes at least before we headed out to the van.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But after hearing about the plague of kittens in the Sci-Fi ad for Warehouse 13 kittens have been nibbling at my brain. Help! I swear, it will get better, promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Ghastly or Valkyrie. Catley Purrfection is an OC though, such as he is. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks to my **'anonymous Guest'** and **Mackinaw Weasel** for reviewing chapters four and five!

* * *

Lunch had been excellent, though now I was trying in vain to gently remove a grey and black striped kitten from my jacket. He wailed pitifully and the cattery owner, one Catley Purrfection, cooed at the adorable sight.

"Ohh, he likes you, Detective! Take him with you, I'm sure he'll be useful in finding his bothers and sisters. Won't you, Snookums?"

I wanted to beat the man over the head with Snookums. I at last peeled the wailing beast off of me and handed it back to him. "I am NOT a cat person Mr. Purrfection. Besides, Sanctuary Detectives can't accept gifts."

I looked at Ghastly for help, but his soft brown eyes were dancing in amusement. He'd put the facade on to make the interview easier, but apparently my discomfort was just fine. Purrfection had done nothing but lavish attention on me since we entered his cattery, telling me he knew cat people when he saw them, and so did his cats.

Snookums gave a god awful screech and flew, yes, flew over to my shoulder purring and kneading happily as he landed. I sighed, adjusting my shoulder so he wouldn't fall and gave him a few soft scratches under his chin. The last thing I needed was a kitten, so I tried to ignore him after that and continue the interview.

"Mr. Purrfection, how do you know your cats, well, kittens were stolen? They are magical, they are cats. They could have just wandered off." Snookums started to chew on my hair and I tried to ignore him. Ghastly snorted with laughter, but Purrfection seemed not to notice.

"Ohh, no my dear. My kitties NEVER wander off. Why should they? I'm their mommy aren't I? All humans are mommy to kitties. That's what makes them so, so cuddly. Oh, take him with you, he loves you."

I sighed, tugging my now soaked hair out of Snookums' jaws and he promptly bit my ear. I peeled him off and took him to his cage, locking him in and he started to howl pitifully.

"These cages, were any broken into?" I asked.

"Well yes, but I threw those away. There was blood too but I cleaned that up, and some things the bad people who took my babies must have dropped, but I threw those in the trash as well. Neatness counts and I didn't want my babies playing with things they carried. What's the matter, Snookums, are you sad?"

I sighed again, turning to leave. Snookums teleported out of the cage and onto my shoulder, batting at my face playfully. I sighed and handed him back and left with my new partner. Ghastly for his part was laughing, though from the puzzled look on Purrfection's face he had no idea why.

* * *

"What a stupid Taken name." I growled once we were both in the van. "And can you believe he got rid of all the evidence? Either he's the village idiot or this is an inside job and the man wants the insurance money."

Ghastly was about to reply when Snookums blinked into sight, holding onto my jacket and wailing at the top of his tiny lungs. I sighed and took him back to Purrfection, who had run out after him.

Ghastly knew better than to say anything and drove for a while in amused silence after I got back in with a growl. We were back at the shop soon enough, and he laughed when he saw me look around. He knew me well enough to know I half expected the kitten to pop out of nowhere again.

He set about making tea, giving me amused glances. He had his facade off, and seemed relaxed for once without it. I honestly thought he looked better without it, but I didn't think he'd take the news well, so I said nothing.

He put my tea on the worktable, leaning down to kiss me as he did. I was more that happy to kiss him, cupping his face softly with one hand as I did. The gesture always seemed to surprise him, but I could tell he craved it as well. He liked having his scars touched, though he'd never admit it.

His scars were deep and covered his head. While it was true that I'd first thought he was ugly (in my defense I was 12) I looked at them more as tribal markings now though I doubted he'd like to hear that either.

Ghastly pulled away at last to walk around the table and sit with his own tea. I could tell he was still amused and was about to grant him permission to laugh all he wanted when I felt something tugging at my shoelaces. I looked down, and there was Snookums, attempting to chew through my laces.

I picked him up in both hands, though he was such a wee kitten I could have used one. I stared hard at him, lowering my face to his. "Go home. Shoo! I don't like kittens!" I said firmly. He meowed happily and purred, dancing around in my hands before butting his tiny head into mine.

I sighed and held him to my chest as I dug out Purrfection's card and rang him on my mobile.

"Snookums teleported here, Mr. Purrfection. I'll get a cab and return him. Don't you have a way to keep him there?"

"Why should I, my dear? Civilians see cats simply appear all the time, and those are regular cats. Oh, please keep him. He clearly adores you, consider it a favour to me."

"I don't- I can't take care of a kitten, Mr. Purrfection. I don't have food or a litter box, and I can't have him clinging to me and getting in the way all day. Besides which, he could get hurt."

Snookums, who had fallen asleep on my chest, murmured a soft mew in reply to my voice. I was not going to get attached, I wasn't.

"Why not let me talk to your partner, Detective? I'm sure we can come up with a solution."

I sighed and handed my mobile to Ghastly. He got up and walked into the back room while he talked. I tried to ignore Snookums when he started to suckle on my shirt, but it was hard. I was extracting my shirt from his tiny jaws when Ghastly walked back in.

"Apparently as small as he is, he's been weaned and nobody wanted him. He's also trained to use the litter box and neat in his habits. Despite that even the criminals left him behind. Valkyrie, kittens that small, well they tend not to live all that long. I said we'd keep him. He's happy with you, and I know you like him."

He handed back my mobile and I cuddled Snookums closer. "I know, I wasn't kidding when I said about working in a cattery. There's probably something wrong with the little guy's heart, but he's a fighter, I'll give him that. Still, we can't just take him everywhere and I'm afraid he'll teleport out of the mansion and get hurt."

Snookums started to purr in his sleep, making soft kneading motions into my chest. It tickled so I giggled. Ghastly smiled at the sight, then came around to pick the kitten up in one hand. Snookums stayed asleep, but cuddled into his hand.

"Well we can shop for what he needs, then go from there. But for the love of God, the poor thing needs a new name."

"You pick."

"I have no idea. You worked in a cattery, you pick."

"They'd give him a stupid name, like Tiger, or Tigger, or something out of 'Cats' I think he needs a proper cat name. How about Towser? She was a girl cat, but she was the world mousing champion in the Guinness Book of Records. Or Cassius? He is clay coloured, and Lord, the fight he puts up to get his way."

"Cassius. I never knew you followed boxing."

"Not all that well. I'm lucky I know his daughter boxed, though she was fun to watch."

"Mmm. He is cute, isn't he? Though we have to try and not get too attached."

"Maybe he's just a runt, Ghastly. He's likely to be a giant of a cat when he grows up. If he had something wrong with his heart I'm sure Purrfection would have kept him there. Did he mention a clean bill of health?"

"Yes, he did, no problems whatsoever. Still. Well, let's be off then before he wakes up and tears my shop apart. We'll get his supplies then I'll drop you two off at the mansion."

He handed Cassius back, and I tucked the tiny little guy into one of the numerous inner pockets Ghastly had sewn into my jacket. He shifted and stuck his little tongue out, once again making a suckling motion. I obliged him with the tip of my finger, and he soon settled back into deeper sleep.

I wondered if Ghastly had said 'my shop' instead of 'our office' on purpose but said nothing. It was his shop after all and I reminded myself that he was only being a gentleman by dropping me at home until we could find any leads on the stolen kittens.

He wasn't Skulduggery so there was no use in whining it would be more practical for me to stay with him. Skulduggery after all had never been attracted to me and never had a problem with me staying with him. That, and he hated being alone for more than five minutes. I missed him then and wished for a moment it was him with me on the case.

He's have devastated Purrfection with insults and picked on him mercilessly. But Ghastly was being as good a partner as he knew how, even if he wasn't much fun. He also rarely spoke and was quiet and reserved in his habits. I wondered then if we'd ever be able to find common ground and tried not to admit to myself that I found my new partner rather boring.

* * *

**Woman is never satisfied, is she? Poor Ghastly.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Skulduggery or Valkyrie. What kind of sicko owns imaginary people anyhow? Cassius and Purrfection are my OCs, though. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV.

* * *

Ghastly and I had managed to shop with Cassius asleep. We'd gotten two of everything, just in case he decided to go visiting, then Ghastly had dropped me off at home. I took Cassius and his gear into the home gym I'd set up.

Well, it was a heavy bag and a lifting bench and assorted weights, but I figured he'd be happy to have the room mostly to himself. I still didn't want to have him there, I didn't want to get attached to the tiny guy when he didn't have long, but of course it was far too late for that. Cassius had a warrior's spirit, and he certainly had all the love a kitten could possibly have to give. Ghastly had wanted to protect Cassius, and I knew he did.

I also knew he wanted to protect and nurture me, but it was hard to let him. I was used to being as tough as possible for Skulduggery. But Ghastly was different, he didn't want me to do everything on my own. He had a protective, nurturing side he managed to keep well hidden, but his face had softened and he'd looked like a much younger man when he held Cassius. I knew he wanted that with me as well if only I'd be brave enough to let him see my fragile side.

That made me adore Ghastly, but as I watched Cassius play I realized then I had no idea exactly how much longer Ghastly could expect to live. I honestly didn't know the upper age limit for sorcerors.

He still looked young, so did he have centuries left? Or was it less than a century? Only decades? I honestly didn't know and I couldn't very well ask him. I supposed Skulduggery would know, but he had a bad habit of telling people about you asking about them. I only knew that Ghastly would refer to himself as older, so we had several centuries at the best.

That seemed like so little time, and I didn't know if I could ever handle loosing him after letting him in close, and yet there were times I wondered how I'd endure the next twenty minutes with him. I loved him, I knew that, but I was confused. As if on cue, my mobile rang. I checked and it was Skulduggery.

"Valkyrie? What happened?" He asked abruptly.

"What do you mean, what happened? I've got a kitten for a roomie if that is what you're asking."

"No, between you and Ghastly, what went wrong?" Skulduggery sounded agitated and I felt my heart drop.

"Nothing! We went to the cattery-"

"Yes, I know about what you _did_ today. I just got off the phone with the man and he's going to pieces. What did he do wrong?"

"Nothing! Why on Earth would he think he did anything wrong?"

"He said you got quiet and barely talked to him in the pet store, than said nothing all the way home. Valkyrie, please don't tell me you've given up on him already. He can't take that, not from you."

I sighed. "I'm not giving up on him, Skulduggery. He's just, well, I'm sorry, but the man is- He wants to protect me and I don't know if I can handle that."

"Oh, Valkyrie." Skulduggery sighed. "I know he isn't me, and there's no one as wonderful as me to have as a partner," he paused and I knew he could sense my smile, "but he needs you to let him protect you. He's far more serious about you that he's letting on. No, it's not my place-" He trailed off, baiting me.

"Since when did that ever stop you?" I growled, annoyed.

"Excellent point, and I can't believe we are having this conversation, but he's serious about you, more serious than I've ever seen him before. He cares about you. No scratch that, the man worships you. You're a living goddess to him. I know he's moving a bit slowly for a person your age, but the sex will come when he's good and ready."

"Skulduggery!" I admonished.

"Valkyrie!" He answered, mildly. "The man is afraid if he sleeps with you your curiosity will have been satisfied and you'll be rid of him." He said it all in a rush and I realized he was embarrassed. Well, that made two of us.

"Skulduggery, this isn't even about that. I'm not even ready for that. I had no idea he was that serious. He's just-"

"Please don't say protective, again. Please. It is a good sign, you know."

"We have nothing in common, Skulduggery."

"We have nothing in common and yet we get along."

"Because you're funny and charming, and every other adjective you like to use about yourself. Besides we can fight and you don't end up hurt. I tell you to shut up all the time, I wouldn't dare say it to him."

"Please, just call him. Lie if you have to, make up a reason if he needs one, but he misses you, Valkyrie. Even more than I do. He wants you there with him, but he doesn't have a decent excuse and he doesn't trust himself to be enough for you, since you won't let him protect you. He needs you to give him a way to offer. Think up something and don't worry. I wasn't kidding about him moving slowly. He isn't ready to do anything yet even if he thinks he is."

"Skulduggery Pleasant! Honestly, I can't believe the way you talk. You keep it up and I'll barricade the door against the man. But all right, I'll call."

I rang off and looked over at Cassius. He'd finished sniffing around the room and was currently flying up to grip his needle sharp claws into my broken down speed bag. I groaned as he set to work on the stitching.

I dialed Ghastly, nervous. He wasn't a stupid man, he'd know Skulduggery called me, or would he? I tried to think up an excuse for ringing him and had a half way decent one in mind, several in fact by the time he answered.

"Valkyrie, what is it? What's wrong? Are you all right?" He sounded worried and I felt my heart melt.

"I'm fine, I just realized I left my case file there."

"Oh, well three sheets of paper in a folder is hardly a file. We don't have much to go on, do we?"

"No we don't and I don't like him getting rid of the evidence like that. Oh, hold on a sec while I grab Cassius." I walked over and tried to pry him off the speed bag to no avail. "You know, half this kitten is yours. Why don't you take the bad half before he ruins my home gym?" I grumbled good naturedly.

Ghastly laughed. "He can't be that bad, Valkyrie, he's only a kitten."

I heard a soft popping sound and the worn stitches on the bottom of my speed bag let go as Cassius managed to chew through them. Sand poured out onto the floor, and he watched, hanging upside down, clearly enchanted.

I snapped a picture with my mobile of his tiny paw stretched out and the sand flowing over it, being sure to get the now ruined bag and kitten all in the shot. I put the mobile to my ear again. "Can you get photos on your mobile?"

"Yes, why?"

"Hang on and you can see what 'just a kitten' can do." I sent him the photo. Ghastly was silent for a moment, then I heard him laughing again. It was good to hear him laugh, I realized with a start that I didn't hear it often enough.

He came back on still clearly amused. "We named him well, didn't we? So far he's the only thing I like about this case."

"I know. What time do you want me up in the morning?"

"Sorry?"

"What time do you want me to meet you and where?"

"Oh. This honestly isn't much of a case until we get some leads. You're the one who worked in a cattery. Do you have any contacts who might know something?"

"No and if they did, they'd never admit it. I've heard of taking kittens if it is a show cat, but these kittens were relatively new, only the first generation come to think of it, Purrfection said as much. So you'd need other kittens from separate bloodlines and compatible magical abilities I'm thinking, and he's the only breeder we know of."

"What are you thinking, Valkyrie?"

"Well if Cassius is any indication the kittens should have returned home unless they can't for some reason. They're either dead or locked in a room like our prison cells, or wearing something to keep their magic bound. Maybe collars for all I know."

"You holding something back, what is it?"

"Even the most desperate breeder isn't going to want these kittens until they reach breeding age and have been tested for any defects down to the genes. You'd want to see temperaments, final size of the cat, conformation to the breed standard and the like. Although it will be a brand-new breed if he can get established."

"Is there a lot of money involved?"

"It depends. If the kittens and adult cats swept several shows and become grand champions and the like the kittens could go for five hundred Euros or more, easily. But why steal them when the are unproven? Raising cats takes money and even the best cattery will barely break even. You do it for the love of the breed, not to get rich."

"Would you- this would be easier to discuss face to face. If you let me pick you up later I can make us dinner here and we can discuss what you know."

I smiled to myself. Skulduggery would have been proud of me. "Of course. The faster we get this thing solved the better for the kittens. That's what was missing! Where were the adult cats?"

"Sorry?"

"Any breeder worth his salt will show you the stud cat and queen and the papers and ribbons and everything going back generations. True these are first generation, but where was the stud cat and the queen?"

"More good questions, so I'll pick you up around six this evening then?"

I wanted to ask him to pick me up then, but didn't want to push it. "Six is fine. I'll try leaving Cassius here, but I don't know if he'll cooperate. "

We rang off and I looked over at Cassius asleep in the sand.

* * *

**Note: This was originally a lot longer, but I broke it up into two chapters since people seem to like shorter better. But dinner well, well! Way to go Ghastly!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Skulduggery or Val. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks to **Bubblegum Lord** for reviewing Chapters 6 and 7. Thanks to everyone else who is reviewing faving and following as well. Oh, happy 80th birthday to Mr. Willie Nelson on 4/29/13!

* * *

Ghastly picked me up at six, Cassius in tow. The kitten had velcroed himself to me, whining whenever I tried to remove him, and I knew Ghastly liked him anyhow. That, and knowing Cassius might not have that long had softened my heart towards him. He was so brave for such a tiny being. Ghastly seemed happy to see us both, reaching out to rub Cassius gently on the head and the kitten floated over to his shoulder, nuzzling in.

Ghastly was tender with him, making sure he was secure before he started up the van. He looked over at me and I got the impression he wanted to kiss me, but didn't dare do it in front of the mansion. As if kissing me there would be like kissing me in public and he thought I didn't want to be seen with him. My heart started to beat faster. If I was misreading him and responded the wrong way I'd end up scaring him away.

But I leaned over to him, lowering his upturned collar just enough so I could kiss him, and Ghastly responded with enthusiasm. "Valkyrie." He breathed when we at last parted, then he surprised me by pulling me over to him and wrapping his arms around my waist while his lips found mine again.

I returned his kiss, feeling my heart melt for him all over again, but couldn't embrace him because of Cassius being nuzzled into his neck and the realization made us both blush and we pulled back. I went back to my seat and Ghastly started the van after checking that his collar was turned up and his hat low enough.

Ghastly looked over at me. "So you're not angry with me then? I though I'd done something to make you as quiet as you were earlier."

"Honestly? I try not to talk too much and annoy you, not that you act annoyed, but you're relatively quiet. Neither Skulduggery or I ever shut up, to be honest."

"But you managed with me."

"I- Yes, I did." I admitted.

"Because I'm too protective?"

I sighed. "There are three arcane methods of communication. Telegraph, telephone, and tell a Skulduggery. I wish to God that man would learn to shut up."

"He felt obliged to take credit for you calling me."

"He would. You're not over protective, Ghastly. You're just different from Skulduggery, and yes, it will be an adjustment going from a hyperactive motor mouth who thinks its funny to see the bad guys toss me around to working with an actual adult who wants to protect me, but we'll do just fine if we can keep him out of the middle, I think."

"He was trying."

"Skulduggery is always trying. He's like the son I never had." I grumbled.

Ghastly smiled over at me, content to take a compliment for once. I looked at him, feeling a bit nervous.

"He repeated everything I said to you, didn't he?" I asked.

Ghastly nodded, but he caught my wince. He looked over at me before speaking. "He did do us some good. We should be talking about these things to each other, but he knows we won't. I didn't dare say anything to you about our relationship and waiting because I assumed you'd think I'm not interested. Skulduggery told you the real reason then?" He asked.

"Yes, he did."

"What did you think, of my reasoning, I mean?" He said, offering me a way out of the relationship.

"I think you're the only smart man I've ever known. If we rush things it wouldn't work out well for either of us. There has to be something more there than satisfying curiosity or desire or the relationship would implode."

I paused, then continued. "I'm not going to lie to you and pretend I'm not interested in you, of course I am or it would have been cruel to become involved with you. But I'm not ready yet, and I'm not like those other women, Ghastly. You're not just some sort of experiment or conquest. I love you, I care about you, or I wouldn't be here. Though I guess you've heard that before."

Ghastly snorted. "If I'd ever heard that before I'd be a married man, Valkyrie. Speaking of things I never heard before, when were you going to tell me we have nothing in common?"

"Well, that isn't quite true. We have Cassius."

"But other than that, nothing?" He was pulling up to the shop.

"To be honest? No, we don't. But I had nothing in common with Skulduggery either. We'll find something, Ghastly, I know we will. We can at the very least work together, and that is enough for now, I think. We've been partners one whole day, not even that."

He smiled at me, reaching out to ruffle my hair fondly. I ducked, laughing but it was good to see him happy again. He handed Cassius back and walked around to get my door. He held the door of the shop for me as he always did, but I sensed something in his mood had shifted.

Ghastly had shed his hat and jacket and led me into the shop for tea before we went upstairs for dinner. I set Cassius down on the other chair facing his work bench and the kitten murmured sleepily. Ghastly set my tea down, his face serious, then looked at me and spoke abruptly. "If we're going to be partners I want to continue your training as well."

I blinked. So this is what he'd been so tense about. He knew I had never wanted to train with him. I honestly still didn't, though it was for entirely different reasons now. "I'll train with you, if you'll do something for me in exchange."

"No." He said bluntly, folding his arms as he slouched against the table. He stared at me hard, his face set.

"What? Why?"

"Because training shouldn't work like that. Forget I mentioned anything."

"You are a stubborn man, Ghastly Bespoke."

"So I've been told."

"Fine. Yes, I'll train with you. You go ahead and not agree to what I wanted and get yourself killed. See if I care." I growled, trying to hide the fact that I was near tears.

Ghastly straightened up, surprised. "You're worried about me? I've fought beside Skulduggery a long time, Valkyrie. I'm not about to get myself killed."

"But the bad guys carry guns now, Ghastly. I'm frightened you're going to get shot some day."

"Come here." He held out his arms and I went to him, taking comfort in his strength. He stroked my hair soothingly as he held me, then spoke. "If you're this worried I'll make something for myself. A coat maybe, with material like yours. I thought it was my job to protect you, but you seem determined to protect me as well."

"I'm your partner, it's my job to protect you." I managed over the lump in my throat. He wrapped both arms around me tightly in response, nuzzling into me affectionately.

"I've never heard that from a woman before either. I honestly thought you'd be gone by now, back with Skulduggery somehow. I didn't think you'd ever want me to be partners with you, Valkyrie. But you need to let me protect you, all right?"

"All right. It will be hard for me, I'll admit that. I don't like anyone seeing my weaknesses. I just pleased I haven't managed to banjax the partnership in less than a day."

"It really has been less than a day, hasn't it? It seems longer, but in a good way. Well, let me make you some dinner and we can discuss the case." He led me up the stairs to his modest apartment. It was tidy with a small kitchenette and the space seemed suited to him.

I pulled up a barstool to the open counter and watched him work as he cooked. Ghastly had turned on the radio as he worked, and I admired his concentration. I felt something with sharp claws grasp the nape of my neck and gasped before I realized it was purring. I pulled Cassius off my neck and set him down with a sigh.

"Cassius! You can't be near a kitchen." I scolded him mildly, rubbing his furry little belly while he rolled on the counter. He made happy kitten sounds in reply and I found myself smiling at him.

I looked over at Ghastly who had stopped what he was doing to watch us with his arms folded. He looked amused. "I don't care if he's on the counter, just so he isn't near anything that could hurt him. How is steak for dinner? You need to keep your protein levels up if we'll be training."

"Steak sounds lovely, but I don't want you going broke trying to feed me, Ghastly. After all, you've got a tiny dependent to take care of now." I teased. Ghastly smiled and turned back to his work.

"I've never had children of my own, or a pet for that matter, so he'll be quite the experience. I always envied Skulduggery that. The chance to live a normal life. You know, if I could live a quiet life without magic I'd be more than happy to."

"Which is why it scares me to death to think of you in a fight."

"I was a good boxer, Valkyrie, and I'm good with Elemental magic. I've just never liked it." He shrugged and put the prepped food on to cook then led me into the small living room. He had me relax back into him, putting his strong arms around me.

Cassius came over, titled his wee head, then screeched at the top of his lungs to be picked up. Ghastly gestured and the kitten floated up to him. "See? I can do magic, I just don't like to. Most sorcerors aren't people it is worth getting to know."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean. I only use magic so we can protect civilians, but I'd rather live in a world without it."

"But then I'd have never met you. We really need to work on finding something cheerful to talk about."

Ghastly laughed softly. What about the kittens then?"

"I don't think Purrfection bred them. I think he stole them in the first place. We don't know if anything he told us about the crime scene was true. We could have people look for trace, but I think he'd refuse to work with us then."

"I agree, so we let him think he fooled us, for now. But where did the kittens go then, Valkyrie?"

"He's either hiding them or they are loose. This is a rather foolish question, but magical kittens could blow the lid off magic couldn't they?"

"Yes, which is why we need to find them. Ah, dinner should be ready, come on then." Ghastly, I realized, delighted in taking care of me, he enjoyed feeding me and he took the compliments on his cooking well.

He looked at me after dinner, and I could tell he was gearing up to offer me a ride home. Cassius was suddenly mewing excitedly and doing turns and flips in midair near the window. I went close and looked out into the moonlit night and saw four other kittens cavorting in the air outside the window and my heart sank as the kittens swooped and dove down to a group of children playing in the light of a streetlamp below.

Then I saw them. More kittens. Coming off of window ledges, running along the sidewalk, racing up and down fire escapes. All clearly magical, tumbling in midair play fights and floating above the children's heads in delight. Just what we needed. A plague of magical kittens.

* * *

**Note: Banjax is one of those wonderful Irish slang words all American writers adore. It roughly means to ruin or destroy. I need to stop reading American authors who write about Ireland is what I need to do.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Skulduggery, Scrutinous or Valkyrie. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks to **Bubblegum Lord** for the continuing reviews and thanks to my readers who are still with me. This has gone on eight chapters longer than I expected.

* * *

Ghastly had gotten out his mobile as soon as he'd followed me to the window, calling in the people we'd need to clean up the mess. Cassius had settled in on my shoulder as I watched assorted people convincing the children and everyone else they could find that they hadn't seen kittens fly.

Other people were trying to capture the kittens, which brought to mind the expression 'herding cats'. Ghastly touched my shoulder. "I should get you home. I'm going to have to report to the Sanctuary as an Elder and deal with this mess, and there is no one for you to interview, so I'll be in contact when I can. A few days at most, perhaps."

He looked miserable and I knew he was waiting for me to give him an excuse to take me with him. I smiled. "You mean as your partner I don't have to help you go through all the reports and run interference with people so you can get the paperwork done? OK by me. Skulduggery would have put me to work but I like getting to be lazy."

Ghastly blinked. "On second though, as your partner I'm taking you with me. You can handle all the hypnotists like Scrutinous as they report in. At least you and Skulduggery worked with him before. Please tell me Skulduggery was exaggerating when he said you wouldn't do research or paperwork."

I just grinned and Ghastly sighed. It was going to be a long night for both of us, but at least we'd be together.

* * *

I had worried that Cassius would have popped off to play with the other kittens, but he seemed to think we were his family. He settled down on Ghastly's desk, cuddled into his arm while Ghastly did his paperwork. I think Ghastly actually enjoyed paperwork. He at least enjoyed doing the work he had before him, so I had to take Geoffery and the other hypnotists out in the hall to get their reports as they meandered in.

Geoffery seemed happy to see me. He'd been put in charge of the other hypnotists some time ago, and as he was so laid back he actually did a better job than anyone else did. Most of them seemed more normal than him, the man dressed like a hippie, but he was friendly and honest, if not the bravest man in the world.

"Well, we got everyone we could get, and some heavy duty stuff was released for a several mile radius to put the kittens in lala land so they can be picked up. It won't affect people, though. So, how's the new partnership going?"

"Good, I think. I miss having Skulduggery to yell at. He was good at being yelled at."

"I remember, you two had a really good vibe together even if you did yell too much. No offense meant, but are you doing OK with Ghastly? He didn't seem too happy."

I sighed. "We're adjusting. This is our first day together. I think he's still convinced Skulduggery is coming back and we won't be partners anymore."

Geoffery frowned. "I thought you two were seeing each other? None of my business but maybe you shouldn't be holding the man at arm's length like you are. Kind of late to pretend you're just partners now. But up to you." He shrugged and walked away.

I sighed again. He was right. I was holding Ghastly at arm's length, but only so we could concentrate on the case. It was bad enough the whole Sanctuary knew he was seeing me, I didn't want to make things worse on him by being affectionate or close in front of people. I walked back into the office at a loss for what to do.

Ghastly looked up. "That was a fast interview. I can't ever get the man out of my office. Everything was handled?"

"He said it was. He still hasn't forgiven me about what happened when he was with me and Skulduggery. It wasn't our fault, but I think it traumatized him. Of course, I have a good habit of doing that, don't I?"

Ghastly frowned at me. "I'm not following you. No offense, Valkyrie, but unless this is related to the case, this paperwork won't do itself." He dropped his head back to his work without waiting for a reply. Now what was his problem?

* * *

I had wandered out for coffee, chatted with some of the other detectives. I really couldn't be seen looking around the streets of Dublin for magical kittens, but I could watch as people came in with cages full of them. Apparently the cages could hold them, because they wailed mightily to be let out as the disappeared down the hall towards a condoned off area.

I knew that kind of wail. It wasn't 'I'm hungry.' or Pick me up.' Those kittens were terrified. Something twisted in the pit of my stomach. I knew of only one thing to do if you had too many kittens and I went down the hall after them. A Sanctuary doctor looked up at me, miserable. "I can't. I just can't. Please don't make me." He begged. He held a syringe in one hand and a tiny kitten in the other.

I took the kitten, cuddling it close. No one was there, so I leaned in close. "Do they still have that exit by the operating room?" He nodded. I put the kitten back in a cage.

"Grab some cages. We'll tell people we're going to gas them and sneak them out the back."

"But you'll loose your job, and if these kittens get out..."

"They weren't born magic, and even if they were, they don't deserve this. Come on, I'll take the blame. You can say I threatened you."

They doctor smiled and we took the cages down and out the door. He saluted me then closed the door with a click. I was on my own now, with stolen property and the wrath of the Sanctuary would fall on me when they found out what I had done.

But I couldn't let them kill kittens. I knew my partnership with Ghastly would be over. He never favoured breaking Sanctuary rules, and that was one obstacle we'd never overcome. I had to think of a safe place for them and I knew Purrfection was the first place they'd look for them. But there had to be someplace where a magic user would protect them.

I sighed. The kittens were safe, but I had no place to take them. I glanced down at the cages. What could I do with them? I should have expected they'd be killed but there had to be a safe place for them, somewhere.

"Stealing Sanctuary property, are we?" A voice growled behind me. I whirled, and saw Ghastly. He looked at me before continuing. "I knew as soon as I heard about them being brought in to be put down you'd do something like this."

"So you're here to stop me?"

He sighed, and ran a hand over his head. "God no. Grab some cages. I've done a lot of terrible things in my life by I'm not adding gassing kittens to the list. I know of a place we can take them." I grabbed him tight, and heard him laugh softly.

"Thank you." I breathed, and he ruffled my hair.

"That's better. I was beginning to wonder what I'd done to make you so standoffish when Geoffery had to wander into my office and tell me he saw you go after the kittens. He of course had to add his own personal thoughts on your behaviour and I appreciate the effort to be professional but it isn't needed. As long as you don't maul me in public we should be fine."

He kissed me gently then, before picking up two of the cages. There were only four, so I got the other two and we loaded them in the back of Ghastly's van. He caught me in a hug after he shut the doors. "You're a good person, Valkyrie Cain. No doubt you'll be out of a job as soon as the kittens are found missing, but you're a good person."

"Me?" I asked as I cuddled into his chest. "At least I'm not the Elder who's going to loose his position. Well, we were partners until the day we became fugitives. Wait, that's all in one day, isn't it? You sure can pick them, Elder Bespoke."

Ghastly snorted and escorted me to the door of the van. "I'm doing this for purely selfish reasons. I know Skulduggery never helped you steal magical kittens." He grinned at me then leaned in to kiss me. On Sanctuary ground yet. Would wonders never cease?

* * *

**OK, that chapter went off on a wild tangent. The original idea was to have a big old fight involving Valkyrie's past with Fletcher and Caelan to end the storyline, but then the kittens were in trouble and I couldn't see Ghastly letting them die. You can all thank Willie Nelson for the plot twist and continuing story. Apparently 'Roll Me Up and Smoke Me When I Die' is a terrible song to listen to when you want to end a story on a downer.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Ghastly, or Skulduggery. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. I listened to 'Come Unto Me' by the Mavericks while writing. A perfect song for how Ghastly feels for Valkyrie.

* * *

We hadn't been driving long when my mobile rang. Skulduggery. I was surprised since I assumed he was working on a big case and I couldn't imagine anything useful I'd know.

"Hello, Skulduggery." I said, alerting Ghastly, who just looked over at me and raised his eyebrows before shaking his head. Cassius for his part, just nestled deeper into Ghastly's shoulder where he's appeared shortly after we started the van.

"Valkyrie! How is my most charming, beautiful, thoughtful and witty ex-combat accessory?" His velvety voice was way too bright and chipper.

"What have you done now?" I growled.

"Me? Nothing! Well, perhaps something. Maybe."

I sighed. "You just got there, what, today? Lord, you've managed to get fired in one day, haven't you?"

Skulduggery was silent for a moment. "Yes, yes I did. Where are you, anyhow? I'm standing in a simply dreadful airport surrounded by civilians. If you would have been here, this wouldn't have happened, you know." He said smugly, trying to palm the blame off on me.

"Exactly how did you arrive at _that_ conclusion?"

"I would have had you to stop me from doing whatever it is that I did wrong, and personally I don't think I did anything wrong."

"That usually means you've done something so bad you won't tell me what it is. Were civilian police involved?"

"Maybe, but seriously, where are you? It sounds like you're in Ghastly's van."

"Maybe."

"Well, at least you'll both be there to greet me when I come back to the Sanctuary and all will be forgiven."

I was silent this time, then managed a weak laugh. "Yeah, yeah. See you then."

I was going to ring off, but Skulduggery stopped me. "Don't tell me you've been fired in one day as well? Oh, Valkyrie. What did you do this time?"

"Do you remember the weekend you insisted I watch all the Indiana Jones moves?"

"Yes, I said they taught life lessons. Especially the parts about hating Nazis, because there are always Nazis. The uniforms and countries just change, but there are always those who think might makes right."

"Well, what do you think Indy would do if he was suddenly facing Nazis? Kitten-killing Nazis no less."

"He'd save the kittens. You've, you've saved the kittens haven't you? The Sanctuary caught them and was going to kill them to cover up the mistake some idiot in power made, and you saved them? Then I managed to teach you something after all. You did the right thing, Valkyrie Cain, and I couldn't be prouder of you."

"I did?"

"Of course you did. The kittens were helpless victims and I've always told you to stand up for helpless victims, haven't I? Wait, you aren't driving and talking on the mobile are you?"

"Of course not."

"Then who's- Good Lord, don't tell me Ghastly is driving? You've both managed to amaze me in one day. You know you can't just go back to the Sanctuary, right? They won't stop until those kittens are dead. But you do have to protect them, Valkyrie. It's the right thing to do. I won't go to the Sanctuary, they aren't even aware I'm coming home, but I'll find you somehow, Valkyrie, you're not alone in this. Ah, the line's moving at last, so I have to go, but be brave."

"You too." I managed over the lump in my throat and the line went dead as he rang off.

* * *

I knew Skulduggery was right, I'd known it from the moment I heard the kittens wail in fright and went after them. The Sanctuary wouldn't just laugh this off as poor judgment. If the kittens got loose after all, magic would be exposed. Never mind that half the detectives at the Sanctuary either had or knew of someone with a magical pet.

Almost all were naturally magical species, and therefore they somehow knew to avoid civilians. The kittens of course would do no such thing. I realized at that moment how much danger I'd put Ghastly in as well.

I'd doubted at first that they'd hunt us down and kill us, but being fired would be the least of our worries. We'd both face serious jail time and there was no end to what they'd do to us to find the kittens, so if we did accidentally die, oh well. Now I knew they'd kill us.

I looked over at him as he drove. "Ghastly, I- You realize we've had it? They are most likely looking for us already."

He nodded. "I realized it the moment I knew you'd gone after the kittens. It's just the sort of incredibly brave yet dangerous thing Skulduggery would have done, Valkyrie. You saw innocent victims, so you saved them because that's what we do. Even when it does mean having an entire Sanctuary after us." He said, smiling at me, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Where's the part where a reasonable adult steps in and tells me they are only kittens, and kittens get gassed all the time, and so on and so forth?"

"'Reasonable adults' created this problem, Valkyrie. I won't add to it by telling you to ignore it to save your own skin, even if it does put you in danger. This isn't just about the kittens. Somehow they homed in on Cassius, so there's magic at work here the likes of which we don't even understand. I'm not about to let anyone use me or the Sanctuary to cover up the mess they made."

"I'd thought it was rather strange they could do things as kittens not even adult sorcerors can do. Lord Ghastly, they were never meant to be pets. They're phase one of an experiment geared towards humans, aren't they?"

Ghastly nodded. "That was my guess as soon as I saw Cassius. Magical scientists call it bettering the world, but when it comes down to changing humans like this? Can you imagine the disaster if toddlers could do magic? Full blown magic? We'd all be exposed and hunted down in weeks and killed, or turned into weapons sold to the highest bidder."

"So why do it?"

"Because, there are those who see us as the rightful masters of the planet. they feel that if magic were exposed we'd be forced to kill off civilians or enslave them. That type of lunacy is exactly why I hate magic so much."

"And I've drug you right into the middle of it? Remind me why you aren't yelling at me and turning the van around?"

"Because we're doing the right thing, but there's also the opposing camp. Remember what happened the last time non-magical people were given magic?"

"Dear God."

"Indeed. We'd have been running for it anyhow. Most likely these kittens aren't all of them, so magic will be found out. This time some lunatic's really gone and done it. We'll have to stop for supplies for us, but at least the kittens will be taken care of."

I looked at him questioningly and he continued. "There's a small underground jail where, well, suspects were held and questioned. Not in nice ways either. It works just like a Sanctuary jail so in theory the kittens will not need fed and not need cleaned up after, plus they'll be able to move around. I'm not about to put us in those cells since we'll need our magic, and soon."

"Do you know how much I love you right now for being willing to do this, Ghastly Bespoke?" I asked, and he blushed.

"I'm only doing the right thing, Valkyrie, The same as you. There's no need to snuff out innocent lives over this. Though I love you even more for being willing to fight a big scary Sanctuary all by yourself. You're an incredibly brave young woman, and if we live through this, I intend to marry you."

"And if we live through this I'll be proud to marry you." I answered.

* * *

**Wow, and you though a kitten story we'd be all fluff, didn't you? Indy would so save innocent kittens from Nazis. Or as Indy would say: "Nazis. I hate these guys." For those about to say I lost when I played the Nazi card, remember the Sanctuary has done and covered up evil in the past. Crushing Ghastly and Valkyrie like insects won't bother them a bit if it saves their own hides.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I still don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery or Erskine for that matter. Did I say Erskine? My, the plot thickens. As always Val is still 24, and the story is still from her point of view.

* * *

We at last arrived at the hidden location, and Ghastly slowed the van in front of a hill after having pulled off the road into a meadow rutted with overgrown dirt tracks. He gestured and the illusion that showed a unbroken hillside vanished and an entrance just big enough to drive the van into appeared.

He drove in slowly, and as we entered lights that must have been on sensors came on revealing a parked car, and lounging against it, the Grand Mage. Erskine smiled and waved cheerfully at us. I looked at Ghastly.

He sighed then spoke. "Either he's on the side of the bad guys and here to lure us out to our certain doom, or he's still one of the Dead Men and here to help us. What do you want to do?"

"We go out and meet him. If I'm going to die it isn't going to be running away."

"That's what I'd hoped you say." He put the van into park and we got out, leaving a sleeping Cassius on the front seat.

"Apparently it is open season on Dead Men." Erskine reported cheerfully. "Imagine the surprise of the Grand Mage when he heard two people from his Sanctuary has abducted kittens. He was supposed to order their capture and imprisonment, and probable torture so they'd give up said kittens. So it occurred to him it would be a lot more fun to help them steal these valuable kittens, so here I am."

Ghastly must have sensed he was telling the truth, because he hugged Erskine. The Grand Mage, well former Grand Mage looked at me happily. "This is more fun that I've had in a long time Valkyrie, and I understand I have you to thank. You were seen going to the rescue of wailing kittens, my, my. Couldn't let them die to cover up the truth, could you? Then Skulduggery taught you well, good for him."

Erskine helped us unload the kittens and soon there was an open cage in each of four holding cells and the kittens were free to meander about, though the now seemed unable to fly or do any other sorts of magic. Luckily it is normal kitten behaviour to attempt to fly, so no harm came to them and they adjusted to normal life quite happily.

Erksine was enchanted with Cassius, who had decided he was also family, though he only played with him a short time before scampering off to explore his surroundings. Ghastly took Erskine off privately, and I assumed he was threatening him with all sorts of dreadful fates if he bothered me, because Erskine wouldn't look at me directly when they at last came back.

In fact he volunteered to bring down supplies from both the car and van and Ghastly let him go alone. Ghastly turned to me once he was gone. "You realize I just threatened to kill him if he touches you, don't you?"

"I thought you did." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "And I love you for it, thank you, and I mean that."

Ghastly kissed me, then held me close. "I'll never let anyone hurt you, Valkyrie, not now, not ever. I adore you."

"I love you too, and I'd just like to see someone try and hurt you as long as I'm standing." Ghastly laughed softly, then released me as we heard Erskine clattering back down the stairs.

* * *

By the next morning we actually weren't doing too bad. The jail was much larger than the small office and cells, and there were plenty of bedrooms, though Ghastly insisted I share one with him that had double beds from the first night. I knew he figured that although Erskine meant well, he might go wandering at night, though Erskine had sworn up and down he could go looking for women in the nearest town.

We were all sitting around idly later that day when we heard the rumble of an engine above us. Ghastly led us into the monitor room and we watched a strange car pull in neatly between the van and Erskine's car. I didn't recognize the man's face, but I'd know the suit and the outline of his body anywhere.

He looked directly at the camera and adjusted his hat to a suitably rakish angle. It was all I could do not to run to him when Ghastly unlocked the security door from the control room and Skulduggery Pleasant strolled into view moments later.

"Well, well. All three of you are in on this? Let's see these kittens then." He strolled over and looked at them through the clear plexiglass walls of the cells. "Hmmph, they don't look very magical to me. But that one does." He added, watching Cassius turn somersaults in midair.

Skulduggery turned and smiled at me. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." He teased.

"Said the detective who went on a one-man badwill tour of the American Sanctuary." I teased back.

Skulduggery, tapped his collarbones and the facade flowed away. He tiled his head at me, clearly happy to be back home. He turned to Erskine who just held up his hands helplessly. "I've already been threatened once, Skulduggery. I'm not even interested in Valkyrie, for God's sake. No offense meant, Valkyrie." He looked at me apologetically as if him not wanting to sleep with me was an insult. I managed not to laugh, but barely.

Skulduggery simply insisted a chair he could meditate in be moved into the room Ghastly and I were sharing, and glared at Erskine as he ordered him to make himself useful and do it. Erskine was wise enough to do as he was told.

* * *

Skulduggery was delighted to be back in Ireland, though he had his misgivings about Cassius. Cassius like all cats and kittens gravitated to Skulduggery because Skulduggery ignored him and therefore was showing good manners and inviting him over as far as cats were concerned.

"Skulduggery, if he's bothering you, just play with him too much. Cats like people who don't grab at them. Ignoring him is the cat equivalent of saying he can come closer. They don't like eye contact either." I told him.

Skulduggery shrugged. "He isn't bad as kittens go, and he is part of the reason I'm sure you broke down and saved his brothers and sisters, well you know what I mean. there must be thirty or forty kittens back there."

Skulduggery had yet to hug me, and from a slight glance he gave me I knew he wouldn't either. He spent more time annoying Erskine and exploring the jail. He knew Ghastly was afraid he'd try and take me away from him, and Skulduggery was simply to good a friend to do that to him.

That night Skulduggery retired before us and was deep in meditation when we got to our room. I smiled over at the sight. "He must not have meditated in a while, look at him." I commented.

"How can you tell? I've never been able to tell."

"I can read his expressions. I know he doesn't think he has any being a skeleton, but he does. Now what passes for his eyes are closed. You can tell if you watch him long enough."

"He missed you. When this mess is all over, Valkyrie, I still intend to marry you. But if you want Skulduggery back as your partner I'm fine with that. I mean it. I trust you with him."

"Ghastly Bespoke, the things you say." I teased, then sobered. "We'll see, all right? The truth is I always knew he and I wouldn't be partners some day. I love him dearly, but he is annoying, and sneaky, and listening to every word I say. I officially hate you, Skulduggery Pleasant." I growled.

Skulduggery laughed, but didn't shift position. "I was meditating, you woke me." He lied, waving a gloved hand in our general direction. I smiled over at him indulgently and I knew he caught the smile because a short time later he really was meditating, or at least I thought he was.

Ghastly looked amused. "I can see how you two mean it in a good way when you fight and insult each other. I'm just glad you don't talk to me like that."

"You're an adult, Ghastly. Whenever Skulduggery hits adulthood I'll stop insulting him too." Ghastly smiled at me then drew me into a quick embrace. he kissed me chastely, then we went to our respective beds and he shut out the light.

I didn't tell him, but I knew Skulduggery was wide awake, keeping vigil through the night.

* * *

**Don't worry Skulduggery doesn't want to steal Valkyrie away from Ghastly. But he still loves her in his own way and will keep watch over her like he always has. Though if multiple marriages were legal I suppose she could marry both men. No, bad, bad writer! Geez, I'm kidding, don't have a cow.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Tanith, Valkyrie, Erskine, Saracen, Nye or Dexter. That's right, when all else fails cram a bunch of Dead Men in and hope it helps the plot. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks goes out to **theivydaggers **for the review of Chapter 11.

* * *

The next day Ghastly inclined his head at me, inviting me to follow him, and led me outside. He paused at the van to grab his coat and hat, then after making sure his collar was up and his hat low enough, he walked outside with me. That the gesture of hiding himself away from the world was so automatic even in the middle of nowhere caused a pang in my heart.

He caught my glance and shrugged. We walked in silence, Ghastly not even offering his hand or arm to me, and I didn't press him. There were times he would suddenly draw back and I wasn't sure why, but now he made a careless gesture and I understood.

He touched his scars and I had the good sense to look away as we crested a small hill and came to a large overhanging tree. Ghastly went to the tree, leaning against it wearily, head down and arms crossed. I had hoped by now he understood I loved him, but I supposed he'd always have doubts. I didn't want to think about it, but I knew Tanith would have went to him and he'd have kissed her and the thought that he'd open up for her and not for me brought an involuntary sound of anguish from me.

Ghastly looked up, immediately concerned and held his arms out to me. I went to him then, seeing the pain in his eyes, and any worries I had about any rivals melted.

"Ghastly, what's wrong?"I asked, reaching up to touch his face. He winced at the gesture as if my touch had hurt him and I withdrew my hand. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, his eyes still tightly shut. "Is this about Skulduggery being back?" I asked gently, and he nodded, then opened his eyes to look at me sadly. I went to kiss him, but he pulled away, putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me.

"Do you know how incredibly brave you are?" I asked, and he looked at me, puzzled. "Your absolute nightmare has come true. Skulduggery's come back and you're sure I'm going to leave, but you're still brave enough to fight for me. You're still willing to risk getting hurt, even when you're sure you're going to loose me. I adore you, Ghastly Bespoke, and I swear to you I don't want to be anywhere else but at your side. What Skulduggery and I had, that's over, and I never loved him, I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

"I forgot you could read minds, Val." He joked weakly, then looked at me, not daring to ask me to hold him again, but pleading silently with his eyes. I went to him happily, and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, his lips finding mine. I melted into his embrace, allowing myself to get closer that I ever had before, and he responded.

Ghastly straightened up, nearly dragging me off the ground, deepening the kiss, going further than he had ever dared to go before, and it felt like electric shocks were going off all over my body all at once. I made a small cry and he drew back concerned.

"Are you all right, Val? Did I hurt you?" He cradled me close, his touch and embrace so gentle that I hardly felt them.

'I'm OK, Ghastly, I just- I've never felt like that before. Of course I've never kissed anyone like that before either."

He groaned and buried his face in the top of my head. "That's it, make the Elder feel guilty. But seriously, Valkyrie, how did you know how I felt? How could you possibly know?"

"How do you think I'd feel if Tanith just showed up one day Remnant free and wanted you back?" I asked quietly.

Ghastly cupped my chin gently, turned my to face him. "You're right, we do have the most cheerful conversations." He kissed me quickly, then drew back. "I do trust you, Val, and for the record, you're the only woman I want to be with. I don't know what you think happened with Tanith, but nothing like what I have with you, and you know I don't make a habit of lying to you. I'd tell you the truth, even if I knew it would hurt you because I value you too much to lie to you. All right?"

I nodded happily. "You know, maybe we can make Skulduggery partners with Erskine. They deserve one another." Ghastly grinned in response and looped an arm around me as we turned back towards the prison. I wasn't even sure if I should, but I put an arm around him as well and he rewarded me with the most perfectly contented smile I'd ever seen on him.

"How many people know about this place?" I asked.

"All the Dead Men, and Nye, of course."

"Why Nye, of course?"

"This is where he kept his prisoners during the war."

"Oh."

"Oh, indeed. Who's car is that?" He asked, frowning at a sports car that had joined the other vehicles. He looked towards the door going down but it appeared fine. If the person driving the car had entered, they had been let in.

Still he gestured for me to get behind him, and I did, following him down the stairs after the door was opened from below, to the small main room before the prison cells. Erskine and Skulduggery were sitting at one of the tables, Dexter Vex clearly trying to convince them of something neither man was buying. He caught sight of us and smiled.

"Valkyrie, so I understand you took it into your head to rescue some innocent kittens just because it was the right thing to do. You did realize that if anyone other than Ghastly had caught you you'd have wound up in prison or dead?"

"Yeah, I did, actually. But I rescued them anyhow. I blame Skulduggery of course, though I honestly though at the time it was my own bright idea, but yeah, I blame him entirely now."

Skulduggery snorted. "Don't go blaming me just because you did the right thing, young lady. Rescuing those kittens was entirely your idea, because that's the kind of person you've become. I wash my hands of the whole issue." He waved a gloved hand at me and I laughed, turning away to go to the small kitchen, Ghastly in tow.

He smiled at me, putting water on for tea. Luckily he had bought plenty because the jail cupboards had been bare when we got there. "You're going to see a reunion of the Dead men, lucky you." He said dryly.

"Yeah, but I've got a whole plague of magical kittens awaiting my command, so I'm not impressed. Well, one at any rate." I said as Cassius popped into view.

Ghastly suddenly looked at me carefully. "Valkyrie, this is an awkward question, but have you Surged yet?"

"Yeah, apparently nothing changed." I shrugged, accepting my tea, but Ghastly shook his head.

"No, something did, it had to. You should be stronger, but Skulduggery stopped mentioning training a while ago."

"We stopped training a while ago. We've been waiting to see if any new abilities appeare, but so far nothing. Stupid stuff has popped up, but no actual abilities, sorry."

"What do you mean by stupid stuff?" Ghastly asked.

"Stupid, non-combative stuff. Nothing useful. I mean I could tell you where the adult cats were now at the cattery, I knew then but didn't know how. Or I think I can, I told Skulduggery about things like that and he said my imagination was running away with me."

"Where were they then? Tell me what you imagined."

"I somehow saw an image in my mind of a secret room hidden behind the cages, the adult cats were back there. Purrfection had stolen them. But I couldn't tell you how to get in the room or if it was anything other than my imagination. I call it guessing."

"Anything else?"

"When I was with the doctor at the Sanctuary I could suddenly see a door in my mind only the doctors know about, they keep it hidden. I knew where people would be as we went there, but it is a rubbish ability Ghastly. I couldn't find anyone on purpose and it comes and goes."

"It comes only when you or someone else is in trouble. Like the cats being trapped in the hidden room, or knowing the way would be clear when you were moving the kittens."

"Yes, but you got the drop on me in the alley, so like I said, a rubbish ability."

"No, it's an Adept ability, like Saracen Rue has. You just need someone to teach you how to use it. Provided the world doesn't spin into chaos we'll find you someone. You do realize how rare it is that you kept your Elemental abilities and get Adept ones as well?"

"I suppose." I shrugged. Not wanting to point out I still had Necromancy as well. I honestly didn't see one more ability as anything special.

* * *

Yeah, being about the only person on the planet to be able to draw from three types of magic (OK, Necromancy falls under Adept) isn't special. You haven't seen Valkyrie's abilities yet, but they'll start coming up now that Ghastly's mentioned them.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Dexter or Saracen.

* * *

We'd finished our tea in an easy companionable silence, and I noticed the absence of any other Dead Men in the room. I knew they were giving us time alone and appreciated it. We rose and Ghastly kissed me again, taking me into his arms with a new found confidence I enjoyed seeing in him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I happily returned the gesture feeling my heart lurch dangerously from the connection.

I could tell him I loved him all I wanted, but only he could choose if he would believe me or not. From the way he was holding me, the way his scarred lips sought out mine, I knew he had chosen to. He was coming to me of his own free will, something I'd have never expected in a million years. But he was also calling me to him, and I knew I trusted him now enough to answer that call. I'd been afraid at first that maybe he wasn't serious, that I'd get burned, but as he pulled back and rested is forehead on mine, eyes closed and smiling gently, I knew he had chosen me.

I knew how lucky I was, because the Dead Men would have been only too happy to share stories about him before, something that would have killed me at that point. I also knew Skulduggery had already silenced the other two. He was protective of Ghastly, and he naturally took charge of the Dead Men, even if he himself had taken orders at one time as one of them.

There was plenty of hot water left, and Ghastly offered me coffee as well. I looked at him, slightly shocked. He never drank coffee, not that I recalled.

"I'm not ready for the world to end, I'll make it." I teased, but he shook his head in response.

"Your letting me take care of you, remember? Go on, be annoyed by those idiots out there and I'll bring it out to you." He ruffled my hair fondly and I ducked and laughed as I always did. I realized then any fear I'd ever had of the man had melted at some point.

He was still big, roughly as tall as Skulduggery, with a boxer's build. But he smiled more now, no longer treating me to those cold stares he often gave people. I don't think he ever meant to frighten me, he was too sweet-natured to do that. He just treated women the same way he treated men, and obviously he didn't always trust them. I was profoundly thankful at that moment that Skulduggery had convinced me to stay after the first time I had stormed out of Ghastly's shop years ago.

I went out, to find Skulduggery bored and whining at Erskine and Dexter to entertain him. The two men looked relieved when I entered the room and sat at the table. "Skulduggery, shut up." I growled playfully.

He paused, then looked over at me, his jaw hanging open in shock. Surprisingly, he did shut up, snapping his jaws shut with an audible clack. He'd developed a rare talent, something I'd only seem him do once before, and he did it to me now, rattling his bones at me, his expression baleful. I knew exactly what he meant by it too.

"Skulduggery, language!" I scolded, laughing. He glared at me. I sighed. "Fine. Talk all you want. God knows you're going to anyhow."

He instantly smiled and nodded, pleased with himself for winning so easily. I didn't have the heart to tell him he was displaying the self-control of a two-year-old in front of the other men. Skulduggery was usually fairly well behaved with me, and the exchange was how we usually got along but being cooped up anywhere for long always had made him unhappy.

Ghastly came in with my coffee and tea for himself, and frowned at Skulduggery. He could tell he was up to something and seemed ready to say something, when Dexter spoke up, eager to avoid an argument between the two men. "So, Valkyrie. Getting to have four Dead Men to pester you at least for the time being. How are you holding up?"

"I'll survive." I said dryly.

Ghastly snorted, then turned to me. "I wish we had Saracen here. He could help you use your abilities."

Skulduggery laughed. "Those aren't abilities, Ghastly. She has an over-active imagination just like Saracen does. He doesn't have any real abilities. Never did figure out how he became a Dead Man by guessing a lot."

Ghastly ignored him and looked at me. I realized in his own way he was training me. First by encouraging me to tell him about my abilities, and now as he spoke. He was giving to me something no one else could give, encouragement. "You share the same powers. Can you see where he is if you try and contact him somehow? I need you to try Val, I know you can do this."

"All right. I'm not even sure how this works, but think of what he looks like. Good. Yes, I can see him, I don't want to approach him directly, he'd attack if I did. There are others like us, hunting for us, searching for the Dead Men, for us. I barely have time, but yes, I can reach him."

I fell silent, reaching out with my mind as gently as possible to get Saracen to contact us. He frightened me, even though I doubted he would attack me, but I could feel how powerful he was, and he wasn't inclined to hide it. I tried again, and moments later Skulduggery's mobile rang.

"Saracen?" He asked doubtfully. He listened, grunting every so often in reply, then rang off. He looked at me, delighted. "Well it appear you two have an ability after all. He's told us all to stay here. Apparently Cassius is protecting us from being found. He'll be here soon enough, and he says 'Hello' to you Valkyrie. He's looking forward to meeting you since he's pleased you had to common sense not to just rush at him."

He tilted his head, then continued. "He also says it was smart of you to avoid the others and to remain hidden. He knows where we are."

Ghastly smiled at me, pride shining in his eyes. "I told you you could do it. Since we'll be here we should all find something to occupy ourselves with. I want to start your training later if you like. Someone has to show you I can use magic." He smiled faintly and I nodded.

The men fell to talking then and I listened as Cassius first appeared on the table, then teleported to my shoulder. I scratched his chin, happy Ghastly had had to foresight to stop for supplies for him as well.

Cassius teleported away, then came back with a jingle ball for me to throw. I obliged him, one or another of the Dead Men turned from time to time to watch in amusement as he repeatedly fetched. He was already elevated from just a magical kitten to team mascot, and then men showed him the same devotion they would have show to any dog or cat when they were stationed away from home. Even Skulduggery would let him sleep on his shoulder, picking the cat fur off fastidiously afterwards, of course.

I got up and went to the other kittens. I didn't think it was fair for them to have no interaction, so I'd spend time at each cell, wise enough not to open the door to play with them though it was tempting. But although friendly they weren't the same as Cassius.

He seemed to be the best of the best, their undisputed leader, because the all gazed at him respectfully when he showed up. And like any good leader he worried about his men. Well, kittens. He turned his tiny head to me from his perch on my shoulder and gave a worried mew. "If we can, we'll find good homes for them, Cass. We can't let them out right now because they'd get loose and then we'd all be found. You're protecting us, so I think you understand."

He mewed and I think he did understand, but his gaze was still sad as he looked at them. "Hey, now. They have toys, and playmates. They have us to visit with them, and clean, warm places to sleep. OK?" I cuddled him close and he purred faintly.

* * *

There was a barren cement room in the lower depths of the prison and I was smart enough not to ask what it was used for. The lone painted chair in the middle gave me a fairly good idea. Ghastly had taken me down there for training, leaving the other Dead Men the rest of the prison to explore.

I looked at Ghastly. I knew he was powerful at Elemental magic, and I knew he wanted to train me. But this was Ghastly, not the friendly playmate Skulduggery could be during training. Well, if friendly playmates batted you around with magic. There was nothing playful about Ghastly.

It was so hard for me to open up and trust Ghastly although it was something I wanted to do in the worst way. He didn't have the same playfulness in his nature Skulduggery had, or at least not in the same way. He was calling me to him as a man would call to a woman, respecting me as an equal, but asking me to be vulnerable and the thought scared me witless.

He leaned against the wall beside me, arms folded. "Have you been practicing at least?"

"Yeah, but not like I should, stupid stuff, mostly, goofing off, I guess."

Ghastly looked at me, frowning slightly. "No, it isn't like you to goof off, you're just not sure of what you've discovered yet. Show me." His voice was gentle, so I nodded my agreement. I was nervous. Skulduggery would have berated me and bullied me into an attack, but Ghastly was being kind and it just about killed me. What if I let him down? What if he wasn't pleased with me? I faced the chair, cupping my hands together, summoning both water and fire, I had to be exact or it wouldn't work.

I raised the elements, balanced them, brought them together, then shot a column of super heated steam into the chair, knocking it backwards and melting some of the paint. I looked at Ghastly and shrugged. "It would take me too long to do it in a fight, plus the new abilities would make me defenseless. I feel so useless to you and the others right now, Ghastly."

"You're not useless, just young. We'll train you, and you're a lot stronger than you know. I've never seen a sorcerer before who could mix the elements at your age. What else can you do?"

"World's smallest dust screen, that's about it. I can't freeze a room or water, not yet at least."

"That will come, in time. Defensive powers are good, think about developing them to work in time with your Adept abilities to give you cover. But Saracen will be able to help you with control as well. That should be enough for now. I honestly wanted to see if you'd do anything in front of me. I'd noticed I never got to train with you, you know." He looked away, obviously it had hurt him to be excluded and I wondered how I could have ever thought he'd feel otherwise.

"I know. But if Skulduggery can toss me around, I couldn't imagine what you could do. Well I could, and I'll admit that it scared me, sorry, Ghastly."

He winced, then spoke.

"No, we won't train that way. I have no desire to trade punches with you, but I'll help you develop your magic if you let me." I nodded and he took me into his arms, perfectly content now that I'd at long last shown him the trust and respect he deserved.

* * *

**Hmm. Poor Val is nervous around Ghastly, but that is a good thing.**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Erskine, Dexter, Anton, Corrival, Hopeless, Larkin, Dexter or Ghastly. Cassius is still my OC though. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Male readers may want to avoid this chapter. Women should find it hysterically funny. Thanks goes out to **Bubblegum Lord** for the review of Chapter 13.

* * *

The next day The Dead Men were talking when I felt a breeze ruffle my hair. I looked at Skulduggery, and he had a massive smile on his face. I shot some air back, and he caught his hat just in time. I grinned myself and rose to meet him.

We play fought, trading shots of air, mostly, when he launched a small fireball at me. I overcompensated with water to stop it, and poor Skulduggery ended up drenched from head to toe. He shook himself like a dog, and launched himself at me, using both hands to buffet me with air and knock me backwards.

I found the air as I fell, softening my landing and brought my leg up to catch him in the chest as he landed. But I misjudged his speed and jump, and when I kicked I felt my boot heel connect and could hear a crack like a gunshot. All expression cleared from Skulduggery's skeletal face and he fell to the side, a high-pitched whine escaping his clenched jaws.

He looked at me as we lay side by side, and we both burst out laughing. Skulduggery reached down with a gloved hand gingerly to check for broken bones, then dropped his head again with a relieved sigh, wicking the water away from his clothes.

"Ghastly shouldn't have made your boot heels so hard. But that's OK, I never wanted children anyhow." He laughed, his voice still higher than usual.

The Dead Men had all looked around at the crack, and now they watched us in horrified silence. I giggled, looking back to Skulduggery. "You always told me not to waste my time, that that wouldn't drop an opponent."

"I said it wouldn't drop an angry opponent who wanted to kill you. I said nothing about former partners. Oh, Lord, help me up, would you?" His velvety voice was back to normal, but he was still giggling slightly as we stood.

We walked past the other Dead Men, several of them backing up warily as we passed, though Ghastly just snorted in amusement. Skulduggery sat gingerly at the small kitchen table, and watched me make coffee.

"To the victor go the spoils. You know if any man in that room had designs on you, they don't now. Instant birth control. Ow, it still hurts." He giggled again, amused.

"Sorry, Skulduggery. But you're right, nobody but Ghastly would make eye contact, I love it!" I laughed and he smiled as I joined him at the table.

"They won't either. Nothing frightens a man as badly as the idea of being dropped by a girl. Even if it was my boots that helped her do it. They also have hardened toes, but I get the feeling you know that already."

Ghastly entered and kissed me on the cheek before helping himself to water for tea. Ghastly turned to Skulduggery, with a look I'd never seen on his face before. It took me a moment, but I realized he found the whole thing funny. "Ice pack, Skulduggery?"

Skulduggery laughed. "No, I'll live. Well, keep on being dead at any rate. It had to be your boots because that hurt worse than getting my arm snapped off." He turned to me, grinning. "Nothing broke, by the way, Valkyrie, you just nailed me with a perfect shot without meaning to. You kick like a mule, woman."

Erskine had appeared in the doorway, but went white as a sheet at Skulduggery's words and turned on his heel and left. Skulduggery snorted in amusement. "There's one pretty boy who will never even be able to_ think_ of you again, let alone anything else."

"Skulduggery! He's already been yelled at twice." I scolded, laughing.

"Yes, but seeing you neuter me _really_ scolded him."

Ghastly joined us at the table, still amused. I'd seen him laugh before of course, but I'd never been aware the man found anything funny, at least not in the way he was at that moment. He turned to me. "Now I really have no desire to spar with you. Just try getting a Dead Man to train you now and see how far you get. Nice shot though, even if you didn't mean it."

I blushed and he grinned, ruffling my hair. "Skulduggery was right though, it is useless against a man who wants to kill you, and it really won't stop him that long, as you can see. All it really does is either make a man laugh because he finds it funny, or put him in a worse mood that he already in."

Erskine entered again, an amused Dexter in tow. The men got tea and were leaving, Erskine still pale as a sheet.

"Hello, Erskine." I said cheerfully, and he jumped, then looked at me. He nodded a weak hello then left, a laughing Dexter following him.

"You never have liked that man much, have you?" Skulduggery asked, amused.

"Not really, he's a creep. Sorry, I know he's your friend." I apologized to both men.

They both shrugged. "You don't have to like all the Dead Men, you most likely won't, Val. Just get along with them, OK? I know they aren't exactly cuddly or have winning personalities but they are the best men to be here with you right now." Ghastly said.

"Dexter is OK, and I miss Anton. Erskine isn't all that bad, I guess. He just has never struck me as being all that bright. Again I apologize."

Ghastly looked at me, and paled slightly. "You said all the Dead Men are in danger. Is Anton all right?"

I nodded. "I honestly thought it was my imagination, but I've reached out to him as well. He is nice enough but refuses to leave the hotel for now. He'll come if he feels he's truly needed. I can try again if you like."

"I'd like you to. I'd also like you to be able to do something else, but it's impossible." He sighed wistfully.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just, it would be nice if we had all the Dead Men, that I know he would show up for, but I doubt you can call people back from the grave. You can't, can you?"

"Nobody ever really dies, and don't ask me how I know that now. You honestly want them here? I've heard the dead get annoyed if bothered for no good reason."

"Let's go ask the others, but yes, if we all agree, it would be great to be back to full strength once more, though you'll have to step back down, Skulduggery unless Corrival puts you in charge in the field again."

Skulduggery shrugged. "Better than taking orders from Erskine or you. No offense meant, of course, Ghastly."

"None taken, come on then. But only if you want this, Val. You aren't here to just be used and if the idea of having all the Dead Men here makes you feel-"

"Nervous or useless? Never, this sounds like fun, to be honest." Ghastly smiled and we found the others, who readily agreed I should at least try, though we were all aware it shouldn't work. My magic seemed to be a random hodgepodge of different Adept skills, but I was willing to try. Skulduggery and Ghastly flanked me protectively, and Erskine and Dexter kept watch.

I knew what Corrival Deuce looked like, so I tried him first, then from him I could sense Larkin and Hopeless. I felt open curiosity, but couldn't tell if any of them truly heard me. I sagged back, shaking my head.

"Sorry, gentleman, no good. I don't even think they heard me."

"Oh yes, we did, young one." I turned to see three ghostly men standing behind me, and rose in wonder. They looked real enough, but it had to be impossible. I looked over at the Dead Men, and they were all staring in the same direction.

The ghosts stepped forward, Corrival stopping to smile at me. He spoke again. "Couldn't do without our old Grand Mage, could we? Well, I can see why. Sanctuary standards certainly have fallen by the wayside."

The Dead Men, living and dead assembled around him. "We're going to need Anton as well. Larkin, you go get him. You're the only one he'll listen to." Larkin nodded smartly and faded from view. Corrival smiled faintly. "Nine of us at once, I suddenly feel sorry for the other side."

* * *

**Fun trivia fact: There were only seven Dead Men together at any given time. But hey, why not make the bad guys sorry they were ever born? This gives us two in reserve. From here on out I have to guess at how some characters would look or act so please don't flame me if it doesn't match your imagination.**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I don't own Gordon, Corrival, Ghastly, Erskine, Dexter, Skulduggery, Hopeless, Anton, Saracen, Larkin, Valkyrie, or Billy-Ray. Thanks go out to **DarkAntidote** and **Bubblegum Lord** for reviewing Chapter 14 and to all my readers. Thank you!

* * *

I liked Corrival Deuce, I had from the moment I'd met him. There was something about him that reminded me of Uncle Gordon, and all the Dead Men clearly adored the man as a leader. He'd already let me know with one look that I was one of his own now, fully expected to keep up with the rest of the team, and I nodded.

He turned to look at Ghastly. "I want you and Valkyrie in the control room watching the monitors for now, Ghastly. Our small friend Cassius is doing a great job of shielding us, but everything shouldn't fall on his small shoulders. The rest will take shifts."

Cassius somehow appeared on Corrival's shoulder and managed to balance there. The ghostly leader smiled and rubbed his tiny forehead gently before speaking to him. "You're as much a part of this team as anyone, little one. There's no use overextending yourself. Go get some rest now, that's an order." Cassius gave him a soft mew of agreement, and teleported away.

He turned to Hopeless. "We've been watching our living friends for a while now, but not the enemy as close as I'd like, go and see what they're up to, who is really in power." Hopeless nodded and faded from view.

Corrival turned to me again. "The dead keep better tabs on the living than the living might expect. We know that these kittens are a result of magical scientific tinkering, that Cassius was the only superior one out of the lot. But he wouldn't obey, and when he and the others were stolen by that fool Purrfection from a research lab, this all started."

"The scientists are only a small part of it though. The kittens were meant to expose magic to the masses, so the final dreadful war between those with magical abilities and those without would start. It was meant to be a genocide of all nonmagical people. Which we obviously can't let happen. Well, off to the control room with both of you, Valkyrie."

I got up and followed Ghastly to the control room. He held out my chair for me and I smiled my thanks. We watched the monitors, and after a while he spoke. "You know this mission, this war, and it will be a war, is just as deadly as anything the Dead Men have ever faced."

"I know. But Corrival is right. There are nine of you now, well there will be when Anton and Saracen show up and Larkin comes back. Plus you've got magical kittens and a girl with fluctuating powers on your side now. Lucky you."

Ghastly smiled, and we both looked around as the door opened. Dexter entered with a grin. He handed me coffee and Ghastly tea. "Skulduggery and Erskine are both off exploring the jail for weak spots now, thinking of how to shore up our defenses. When Erskine grumbled about being assigned to work with Skulduggery, Corrival suggested you could go with him, Valkyrie, and he suddenly was a lot more enthusiastic about Skulduggery. The man is terrified of you now. But be nice, he isn't that bad." He laughed and left, off to do whatever duties he'd been assigned.

I looked at Ghastly. "I managed to scare one of the Dead Men? Erskine did go on missions with you, didn't he?"

"Yes, and he's very brave where young women who don't fight like wildcats are concerned. Who taught you to fight like that, anyhow?"

"Skulduggery."

"He would. He never did believe in fighting on equal terms, and you shouldn't either. This sounds sexist, but you should never pull your punches, Valkyrie, you are a woman and the majority of men are bigger than you. I know Skulduggery already taught you that, but I'm telling you as a man who doesn't want to loose you, all right?" He reached for my hand, and I gladly took his.

"Agreed. Just think, I might actually get to see you hit people, that should be fun."

"Or use magic. Now who is this?" We turned our attention back to the monitors. There was a slight buzz far above us in the outer room alerting everyone someone had arrived, but the sports car had smoked windows, and it was impossible to see the driver. He got out at long last, looking at the camera with a grin and I relaxed. Saracen Rue had at last shown up, clearly happy to be there.

I thought I felt him touch minds with me briefly in greeting and blinked. "Dear Lord, he knows where everyone is, that's spooky." I breathed as we buzzed him in.

"So do you, Val." Ghastly said, clearly amused.

"Yeah, I was gonna say that's all right because I do it in a peaceful way, but I realized I look at what I see looking for an enemy and the best way to attack. I used to be such a peaceful girl too. I should have listened when you tried to send me away all those years ago." I teased, setting my empty mug aside.

Ghastly laughed, then smiled at me gently. "But then you wouldn't be here with me now and we wouldn't be getting married after all this. I'm glad your here, Valkyrie, I really am."

"I am too." We fell silent then watching the monitors carefully. We could see the parking area, the main room, the cells, even Skulduggery and all the other Dead Men as they moved about. I frowned, leaning closer.

"What's the matter?" Ghastly asked.

"How secure is this place? None of the bedrooms show up. Could someone teleport or tunnel in through them?"

"I have no idea. Well, you get to go report to Corrival and ask him. He always liked to know problems as they arose."

I nodded and went to find Corrival. He listened, frowning. "Good question, Valkyrie. Lord only knows all the secrets of this place. But you're right. Though it should be secure to prevent escape nobody ever thinks of prison break ins. I'll have Saracen look around after he rests. The man's ready to collapse although he hides it well. Can you sense anything for us? It would help."

"I just have a bad feeling about those rooms, connected with tunneling. No, no, it can't be. He's not coming, not him, of all people."

I raced back towards the bedrooms with Corrival beside me. They were proper bedrooms since the high and mighty had often visited to watch the tortures. We stopped in and unused one, my heart hammering. I stared at the floor, awaiting an attack.

The ground started to rumble, and shake, then the floor split open, and a grinning Billy-Ray Sanguine rose straight up out of the floor. He stepped into the room, the floor already sealing up behind him.

"Well, hello, lil' darlin', long time, no see." He said, grinning broadly. He had his straight razor out, and waved it tauntingly at me. "Remember stealin' this, Detective Cain? I remember you bein' real sarcastic that day too. Now you're gonna pay for everything lil' thing you ever did to me."

Billy-Ray lunged, and I brought my hands up, hitting him with a jet of steam in my panic, though I had meant to set the man on fire. He howled in pain, ripping off his sunglasses to glare at me with his hollow eye sockets.

"I really hate women. None of you can be trusted. I was gonna make this easy, but you always did want to do things the hard way, so now I'm gonna choke you to death, and Casper there can watch."

He lunged again and Corrival snapped his palms out towards him, slamming Billy-Ray against the wall with air. "Cuff him, Valkyrie, and put him in a cell. He won't escape cuffs here, the entire place is a trap for men like him, that much I do know."

I cuffed him and although Billy-Ray fought and sqaulled he couldn't break loose or sink into the ground, and the Dead Men assembled to watch me shove him into a free cell, remote from the others.

"I'm gonna kill you, and I'm gonna do it for free." He hissed at me. "I hate women, I hate all of you, but especially you."

"Who sent you here?" I asked coldly.

"Nobody, turned out even a Remnant possessed person can get killed, so I am now what you can call a free agent once more. She wouldn't let my kill you when she was alive, even with that thing in her, but now you're gonna die. You're all gonna die."

"Big words from the man in the cell. I vote we leave you here when this is over. You'll be locked in there until the day you die, Billy-Ray, enjoy oblivion." I growled.

I turned and walked away then, leaving him cursing my name. The problem was, if that idiot had managed to find us, anybody else could as well.

* * *

**Nothing like a crazed hitman showing up to ruin your day. You know if old Billy-Ray has been stalking and watching Val it either is revenge or something else. He does seem to take a liking to women involved with Ghastly, doesn't he? Or a hating, in this case.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Erskine, Saracen, Hopeless, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Corrival, Dexter, Anton, Larkin, or Billy-Ray. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. BTW, I haven't read 'Maleficent Seven' yet, so I'm just guessing about Saracen. I like the guy just fine, so please don't flame me. Thanks to **Bubblegum Lord **for the review of Chapter 15, and for all the help on figuring out Saracen's character. Anything I got wrong, my readers can blame om me.

* * *

I was sitting in the main room a short while later, most of the Dead Men dispersed on various tasks with Erskine across from me. He smiled in a friendly way, but the man still creeped me out and it must have showed.

"What's the matter, Valkyrie? I thought we were friends. At least I think of you as my friend. If I've said or done something wrong, please tell me. I would like to be friends."

I realized he was trying to be sincerely friendly. When he wasn't trying to charm me he seemed almost normal. "I'm sorry, Erskine, you're just so-"

"Creepy? That's because you're a decent girl, that's why. Men like me are supposed to give you the creeps. It's Mother Nature's way of saving you for better men that I." He shrugged and laughed. "When I say friend, I mean friend, Valkyrie. Think of me as the older brother you never had, OK?"

I smiled and nodded and Erskine looked pleased. "Then as your older brother I'll get us both something to drink. Coffee, right?" He rose, then stopped as Saracen strolled into the room. I could tell at a glance he was everything Erskine was, only sevenfold.

"Why don't you come with me, Valkyrie? We can work on your new Adept powers togeth-" He didn't even get to finish when Erskine slapped him, hard.

"She's engaged to Ghastly." Erskine hissed.

Saracen rubbed his face, glaring at Erskine. "You could have told me without slapping me. But then you always did fight like a girl."

"He fights like a gentleman, but you wouldn't know what that is, would you?" I asked, defending Erskine and surprising us both. He rewarded me with a grateful smile.

Saracen just grinned at me. "Can't blame a man for trying, Valkyrie. But if Erskine bothered to defend you, you're clearly a nice girl, and I hate nice girls, they're no fun. No offense meant, of course."

"None taken."

"Friends then?"

"You could find better friends under a rock, Valkyrie." Skulduggery commented as he walked in. He sat down beside me and just stared at Saracen who looked away and laughed.

"I'm not interested in her, Skulduggery, honestly I'm not."

"That's not the Saracen I remember. Touch her and I will kill you, I promise you that." Skulduggery said coldly.

Erskine came and sat by my other side, also glaring. "Don't trust him, Valkyrie. He's used that 'let's be friends bit' more than once on decent girls. But if he so much as looks at you wrong Skulduggery will have to stand in line. I'm still Grand Mage and nobody hurts my detectives."

Saracen blinked. "All right, both of you, all right. If they're that serious I won't try anything. Much." With that he winked at me and walked away laughing.

Both men were angry. "Didn't my brother promise me coffee?" I asked Erskine, and he smiled faintly then got up.

Skulduggery waited until he left the room. "I can see the winds have shifted. Erskine never backpedals with women, so you can trust him to protect you from now on. He and Saracen are each other's moral compass, believe it or not. They usually stop the other from going too far."

"Saracen has morals?"

"Surprisingly, yes. He'd think nothing of wooing away an engaged girl if he though she wasn't interested in her betrothed. But once he figures out that you and Ghastly are serious he'll leave you be as well. Just never spend time alone with him, all right? Even if he claims someone sent him. I'd rather you get yelled at then be alone with him. He could desecrate a convent just by walking through it."

"How is he supposed to train me then?" I asked, exasperated.

"With lots of your new brothers with you." A voice said beside me, and I looked to over to see Hopeless.

Larkin joined him. "I'd like to have you as a sister. I missed mine when I had to go off to war."

Erskine who had been carrying back our drinks nodded. "You're never to be alone with him, ever Valkyrie. He'll give up at a certain point, but he wouldn't be Saracen if he didn't keep trying. He'd never attack you, mind you, but he never has to."

"We're talking about how bad Saracen is with women, are we?" Corrival asked, joining us. He turned to me with a smile. "Consider me your father, Valkyrie. And I forbid you to go anywhere alone with him, ever. If he says it is an order from me or anyone else he's lying, got that?"

I nodded and he continued. "Good. If worst comes to worst you'll learn your powers on your own, or from another Adept like yourself. Now then, if this Billy-Ray found you, others can find us as well. I need you back in the control room and I'll send Dexter in with you. Skulduggery, go with her for now."

Skulduggery escorted me to the control room. "You'll be safe with all of us protecting you. Don't worry."

"I am worried, Skulduggery. If I wasn't here none of you would be fighting."

"Nonsense, that's how men get along, if it wasn't you it would be over who gets to sit where or something stupid like that. Men are territorial, Valkyrie, put a bunch of us together and there's bound to be fighting."

"But I thought you were like brothers."

"I used to have fist fights with my blood brothers, never mind that pack of fools. Men fight, women do too as I recall."

"We do. So I'm not causing trouble by being here?"

"No, you're not. Saracen just needs to try for every female he sees, and I mean every female, it's disgraceful is what it is. You set that man loose in a fat camp and well-"

"Skulduggery!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. But he's a good man otherwise, he's just not getting you alone, OK? It would break Ghastly's heart to find the two of you alone, even if nothing happened. I find it hard to believe Ghastly even suggested him, but then he's always been far too trusting of his fellow man. Ah, here's Dex. Be good."

Dexter came in grinning. "So Erskine slapped Saracen and you defended Erskine as a gentleman? Wish I could have seen that. I know you've already heard it, but no going anywhere with Saracen alone. The man could go to an old age home and cause trouble."

"Ew."

"He would! He's usually with beautiful women, but if none are around he'll chase the nearest female."

"Yet you all seem to like him."

"We're not female either. But on the positive side Anton will be here soon. Larkin's been missing his old friend for a long time. I suppose you know the story about those two."

"Yes, but it bears repeating. Especially the last bit."

Dexter was delighted to retell the story, smiling fondly. "Wherever Larkin goeth, Anton will follow. You'll have another brother for your collection. Me included, I hope."

"Of course, you've all been really nice to me. I appreciate not being made team mascot."

"We have Billy-Ray for that. Though he's the sort of mascot the team hates and gets rid of after kicking it a lot, and beating it with sticks. May your new brothers use the man as a punching bag, Valkyrie?"

I didn't get a chance to answer as a figure walked into view on the monitors. Anton Shudder had arrived and the Dead Men were reunited at last.

* * *

**OK, like I said, I haven't read the book, so I based Saracen partly on Erskine, and partly on a character named Dan Fielding from the old sitcom 'Night Court' as long as a woman was breathing he would chase her, he was a creep, what Landy would call a rogue, but a good-hearted one who liked teasing a certain innocent young lady, but didn't take advantage when he at last got the chance. I think if it came down to it Saracen couldn't do anything with Valkyrie, much to his utter dismay, because there's just enough decency left in him.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Dexter, Larkin, Anton, Ghastly or Corrival. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks go out to **Bubblegum Lord** for reviewing chapter 16, and to all my readers. Also my most profound thanks go out to military veterans the world over and those currently serving. Thank you.

* * *

I buzzed Anton in and watched him come down the stairs. Larkin was waiting to greet him, the rest of the Dead men Assembled not far behind him. I wasn't even sure how he managed it, but he stepped forward, grinning hugely, then wrapped Anton in a massive hug. Dexter and I both gasped in shock, then watched in surprise as a smiling Anton returned the hug, both men squeezing their eyes shut tight at the emotion of the reunion.

"Now that is brotherhood for you, Valkyrie. " Dexter said watching as the two men parted then walked off to whatever duty Anton had been assigned with Larkin.

"How did he get all the way out here?" I asked. Dexter shrugged, but Ghastly answered as he came in, drinks for both Dexter and myself.

"The Midnight Hotel isn't far from here at the moment. You notice Corrival let us all neglect our duties to see the reunion? He knew you two would see through the monitors. I honestly thought the world had come to an end. Anton never has been much of a hugger."

"She's only heard the story again just now, Ghastly. What exciting duty are you off to?"

"The exciting duty of taking Valkyrie on a supply run. She's been promoted to Ordnance, and I get to provide armed escort. Unless of course you trust the old and rather frightening Army rations in storage downstairs, Valkyrie."

I gulped down my coffee. "Wow, I would call that sexism if it wasn't a vital military occupation. You boys can run your own canteen, though I'll be more than happy to see to the deployment of supplies. That much food though, it will draw attention. But I'll not have it said I poisoned anyone. How exactly, are we going to pay for that much food, and how many weeks of supplies do we need? Good Lord, we also need other supplies, in the supply rooms were almost out of everything."

"See? That's why you were promoted. You get one Dead Man other than myself to handle ordinance with you, so far as food and other basic supplies go."

"Where's Erskine?" I asked.

"With Skulduggery and Corrival. You don't want Skulduggery?"

"Skulduggery forgot to feed me half the time, so no, though he'd be clever enough to do it. Who handled ordnance before?"

"We were supplied by whatever unit we were attached to, or when alone we could trade with farmers, hunt and the like but that was hundreds of years ago. We really never had one man who did it, come to think of it, I think that's why Corrival chose you. You showed aptitude when you decided Sanctuary property needed to be distributed elsewhere."

"Again with the kittens, let's collect Erskine then." I said, laughing.

* * *

All three Dead Men looked up when we found them. Corrival had a map of the area spread out, and he was pointing out defensible areas to Skulduggery and Erskine.

"May I borrow Erskine for ordnance duty, Corrival?" I asked politely.

Corrival nodded. Skulduggery of course grabbed at the chance to complain. "Why not me?" He whined.

"Out of nine Dead Men only two thought to show up with supplies. Three have the excuse of being disembodied but for the rest of you that's just shameful." I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"I brought me." Skulduggery protested, earning a slight rap on the back of the head from Corrival.

Corrival turned to me. "Can you collect Hopeless out of the main room and have him work with Dexter? Tell them I'll need them to pull a double watch, and grab your jackets, it's cold out."

I nodded smiling. When we were out of earshot I smiled at Ghastly. "I can see why you men love him, he is like a father to all of you."

Ghastly nodded. "He is, I'll collect our jackets while you get Hopeless and meet you in the control room, all right?"

I nodded. "Why is he named Hopeless anyhow?"

"That's what his enemies always were. He was the best of us, and he died saving the rest of us because that's the type of man he is. It's been good seeing him again, Valkyrie, thank you." Ghastly left and I pretended not to notice how choked up he had gotten, mainly because I was blinking back tears myself.

* * *

Hopeless was more than happy to take on his new duty, assuring me that although the dead did indeed rest, he could pull as long a watch as need be.

Ghastly came in with out jackets and I dug in the inner pockets, until I found two small bottles, handing them to Dexter.

"You'll need these more than me. Take one now, one when you need it again, they're energy shots."

He looked at the brightly coloured bottles skeptically. "What do they taste like?"

"Sunshine and kittens." I assured him.

Dexter downed the first bottle, then grabbed his throat. "That was terrible! A fine sister you are, lying to your brother like that."

"You wouldn't have taken it if I'd told you the truth. Cheer up, it's all for a good cause. Besides those we my last two bottle, brother dear." I laughed and walked out, leaving a grinning Hopeless and grumbling Dexter behind.

* * *

"What do they taste like?" Ghastly asked when we were in the van, waiting on Erskine to pull his car out.

"Terrible. My mom used to make me take a cough medicine that tasted so vile I called it swamp water. It tastes pretty much like that, but it is a smooth energy with no jitters."

"So you tricked him into taking it for the good of the team? You'll also be the medical corps next if you aren't careful."

"That's a problem I wanted to bring up. We can't take anyone to a civilian doctor after a magical attack, or even a normal one, assuming what is left of the Sanctuary is hunting us along with the other enemies we picked up. I'm assuming it will be a far drive, but let's stop at Tesco, we can pick up all we'll need at once, basic medical supplies included."

Ghastly nodded. "You're generation is so well-trained to shop at big box stores it's scary, but you're right and the drive won't be as far as you think, unfortunately. Those places are springing up everywhere."

He was right of course, and we soon entered the annoying superstore. Both men looked at me and I realized I was indeed in charge of ordnance. "Right then. Ghastly, why don't you handle foodstuffs and beverages? Erskine, we'll need clothing and medical supplies, detergent or something for washing the clothes and the like, I'm sure you know better than I do. I'll take care of everything else, finding things for people to occupy themselves with, energy shots, and the like. Don't worry about the money, I inherited more than enough so don't skimp on supplies, all right? I'll meet you both in an hour up front then and pay for everything."

Both men nodded and took off for supplies. I made sure to over buy, knowing we might A) be besieged for a long time and B) have unexpected allies show up. I got enough energy shots, magazines, books, bottled drinks and other non-essentials that I hoped the men would be content with, then remembered Cassius as well and made sure to get him extras as well.

By the time everything had been checked out and paid for I was fervently thankful for having such a large bank account. Erskine grinned at me as we watched Ghastly load first the van then Erskine's car, having waved off our offers to help. "The Sanctuary will cover your costs, provided it is still standing when this is all over."

"Nonsense, Erskine, I'm happy to do it. You'll all veterans in a sense and it's the job of my generation to thank you for your service. Not that I'll ever say anything that nice to you ever again, and I'll thank you not to repeat it, all right?"

He grinned hugely. "You know, we're not like civilian veterans, or maybe we are, but I never remember being thanked before. You're welcome." I patted his back and he went to his car as Ghastly got my door for me.

I grinned at him, then got his door as he came around. "What are you so happy about?" He asked, smiling.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I like having the men to take care of. Provided they do their own laundry and keep avoiding me for cleaning and other unpleasant chores."

"You noticed that, did you? Skulduggery has them convinced you'll hit the first man to ask you to do anything that would hint of sexism. But in all honestly we don't mind having something to do. Though if you'd help me in the kitchen tonight, I'd be forever indebted to you."

"I'll be more than happy to. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, as far as I know, why?"

"You have me all alone in your van and haven't tried to kiss me once."

Ghastly blushed in response, but then kissed me like I knew he would. Corrival was right, I did have a way of getting things where they needed to be.

* * *

**Please note: Big box store and superstore are terms Americans use for place like Wal Mart, that pretty much come in and drive individual businesses, called mom and pop stores into the ground with lower prices, then raise then once there is no competition left. I've never set foot in the Republic of Ireland but Tesco stores sound to be as much loved and hated in turn as Wal Marts are. The bigger ones sell clothes, and I'm assuming all the stuff Wal Marts sells but I apologize if I made any errors. Not that I have any readers from the Republic of Ireland, but I may one day, you never know.**

**I based words like ordnance on the Army position in Ireland. The position would be akin to quartermaster for US readers. Also I apologize if I used US instead of Irish military terms.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Billy-Ray, Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Corrival, Erksine, Saracen, Hopeless, Anton or Larkin.

* * *

We had just returned to the jail when Ghastly turned to me. "Somebody will need to let Corrival know we're back, so go ahead and I'll help Erskine to unload things into the storage rooms. Just join us when you can."

I nodded and got out, looking up at the camera with a nod. As soon as the door opened I heard a voice shouting and it only got worse as I clattered down the stairs.

"Detectve Cain, Detective Cain! Where are you?" A voice wailed and I cringed. It couldn't be, but it was. Skulduggery hurried up to me.

"Corrival said to get you to shut that maniac up, I'll let him know you've returned, just go see what that idiot wants." I nodded and Skulduggery hurried off, and I reluctantly walked down the hall towards the prison cells.

"Please, Detective Cain, where are you?" The voice was a wail now, frantic like a lost child, and my heart softened. I went past the kittens, hushing them softly since Billy-Ray's cries were upsetting everyone in earshot, including them.

I came around the corner and almost retreated at the sight of Saracen, who seemed to be trying to quiet Billy-Ray. Billy-Ray for his part looked up for his pacing and came forward, putting his palms on the plexiglass in silent entreaty.

Saracen looked at me. "He's been like this the last half hour, he just started up and insisted you come talk to him. I told him you were busy. You're looking lovely by the way, being in ordnance agrees with you."

I ignored him, and his attempt to smile charmingly at me. "What's the matter, Billy-Ray? You got the kittens upset."

"Sorry, little darlin'. I just wanted somebody to talk to, somebody that knew her is all. I miss her so much." He sank down to the ground, curling himself around his knees and began to weep.

Skulduggery came with coffee for me, and I thanked him with a nod, then both men left us alone, clearly dismayed at the sight of the weeping hitman. I sat down on the ground next to him, only the thick plastic front of his cell separating us. "Billy-Ray. What happened? You told me she was killed. Maybe you'd feel better if you talked about it."

He looked, up, seemed to want to remove his sunglasses to wipe at his eyes, and looked away, ashamed.

"Billy-Ray, there's no shame in you crying because you lost the woman you loved. Go ahead and get your sunglasses off. Here." I dug into a pocket and pulled out a handkerchief I never used, managed to pass it through one of the air holes in the cell wall and he nodded his thanks.

"Thanks little darlin'. That's why I wanted to talk to you. I knew you'd be the only one to listen. She- We were doin' what we usually do, and she got killed. She never even seen the guy who did it, he attacked her from behind like a coward. Why'd she have to die like that and leave me alone?" He stared at me, his hollow eye sockets begging for an answer.

"You know she didn't die on purpose, Billy-Ray. I'm sure she would have chosen to live, to be with you, I'm sure she loved you."

He gave a bitter laugh. "Tanith never loved me little darlin'. I no longer have any illusions about that. That thing inside her, that Remnant, it was usin' her personality to get to me, to take advantage and I let it because I could just pretend it really was her and she really did love me."

He was huddled against the clear wall of his cell now and I felt sorry for him. He'd put his fingers through one of the air holes as best he could, and despite myself, I reached over and touched him briefly. Billy-Ray's head turned more fully in my direction briefly as if the gesture surprised him, but he said nothing. "I'm sorry Billy-Ray, I really am. That must have been terrible on you, all of it. But you can't give up, no matter how much pain you're in right now, and trust me, I know it hurts to love someone who doesn't love you."

He cocked his head at me. "You ever been in love like that, little darlin'?"

"Yes, Yes I have. So I know how much it hurts. You keep thinking that if you only have a little more time the other person will love you back. At least you didn't get sent away."

"I'm sorry to hear that, little darlin', I truly am. Maybe you'll find the right one for you some, day, I'm sure of it. I'll be gettin' a weddin' invitation some day, just you watch." He was cheerful again, smiling through the plastic wall at me.

"I think you will at that. I have found someone, I think, and I''m lucky to have him. But you'll find her some day, Billy-Ray, the woman who truly loves you just as much as you love her, and she'll make up for all the disappointments in your life if you let her." My kindness seemed to shock us both. I didn't think Billy-Ray was used to it, because he looked at me for the longest time before putting on his sunglasses and standing.

He would have helped me up but realized he couldn't. We stood there looking at each other for the longest time before he spoke. "Little darlin' why are you all holed up in here? Who is after you? I'm only askin' because you've done me several kindnesses just now, even when you knew I came here for revenge. That was real decent of you and I never forget to repay a debt, and I am indebted to you for your kindness."

"You saw the kittens? They're engineered to blow the cover off magic at the very least. The people who let them loose were hoping for a genocide of all non-magical people on the planet. What they'd likely get is the extinction of magical people everywhere. Either way, it would end the world as we know it."

"And I reckon you stole these kittens?"

"Yes, but from the Sanctuary. They were going to gas them, or shoot them up, but- I couldn't let them die. They were innocents being picked on by bullies."

"You did the right thing then. So you all got two groups of people after you. Reckon you could use any help? I know I'd earn my keep. I'd be able to get in and out of places no one else could. Even if your ghost friends can get in and out, I reckon they can't steal things you'll need. You'll be needin' magical healin' supplies at the least and I know where to get those. Trust me little darlin'. I get you my word of honour as a Southern gentleman that I'll remain loyal, and that's somethin' I'd rather die than break."

I looked at him and believed him. "I can't speak for the others Billy-Ray, but I believe you. But what about your revenge?"

"Oh, that. Well I was healed up just fine, I did manage to get my razor back, and iffen it had been me, I'd have taken out that razor cut on me if I could have, even if I didn't do it. But you never did, and although you did try to get Miss Low back I can see why now. You got no reason to trust me, other than me swearin' as a Southern gentleman, but that means the world to me. That and Texas, which I am disinclined to see go up in flames."

I nodded at long last, finished off my coffee and went to find the others. I didn't have to go far all the Dead Men were assembled in the main room, waiting on me, except for Hopeless and Larkin who'd been keeping an eye on me through the monitors.

Anton, fresh from sleep, cocked his head at me. "Tell me you weren't hurting my former guest, Valkyrie. He's always welcome at the Midnight Hotel if he manages to escape you." I stared at him for a moment, until I saw the faint smile on his face. I shook my head then told them everything that had happened, excluding Billy-Ray in tears. There was no need to be cruel about it.

"You a good judge of people, Valkyrie. Can we trust him?" Corrival asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. Billy-Ray's got no desire for war, and the idea of most of his beloved Texas being in flames would motivate him if nothing else would. He gave his word of honour and I have the strangest feeling that he'll keep it. If I'm wrong he'll kill me first."

"I agree with Valkyrie." Skulduggery commented. "Billy-Ray has intense emotions he never hides very well. If he wanted Valkyrie dead, he'd still be raving like a lunatic. It's simply beyond him to keep up a false front for very long."

All the Dead Men got a chance to speak, and although most disliked or distrusted him, they were leaving the final decision to Corrival who looked at me for an answer. "All right, if you're sure then, Valkyrie, go turn him loose, but he's your responsibility."

I nodded and returned to Billy-Ray, flanked by Hopeless and Larkin, followed by Saracen. Saracen stepped forward as I unlocked the cell door. "She's engaged, pretty boy. You touch her and I'll make boots out of your hide, got that?"

Billy-Ray nodded, then stepped out of the cell to grin at me hugely. "Well congratulations little darlin'. Both on the inpendin' weddin' and gettin' yourself a hitman deluxe on your side."

* * *

**Curiouser and curiouser. Will Billy-Ray keep his promise, or will Valkyrie wake up dead as a wit once put it?**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Billy-Ray, Tanith, Ghastly, Erskine, Corrival, Hopeless, Larkin or Skulduggery. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks goes out to my **mysterious Guest** for the latest review.

* * *

There was still plenty to do in the storage rooms of course, so I joined Ghastly and Erskine. Erskine managed to work in the second room himself and I could tell from Ghastly's shoulders he was upset.

He finally managed to speak. "I don't think I could have done what you did with him. That was good of you." He said carefully.

"Ghastly, he loved her. For as messed up in the head as he is he'd never had let anything happen to her, and I think you know that. You'd have done just fine with him."

"No, I wouldn't have. I'd have beaten the man senseless for taking the woman I loved."

I stiffened as if he'd hit me. I wanted to say a million spiteful things to him, to hurt him as badly as he'd just hurt me. I knew he'd been in love with Tanith, and if he wanted to kill Billy-Ray he still was. I simply sighed and finished stocking the shelves, tacking the receipt to a corkboard for future reference.

"You- You didn't have to lie to me, Ghastly. You could have simply told me the truth about Tanith. No, not a word I don't want to hear it. I'm not a child I could have dealt with you loving her forever, but lying to me about it? Never. You disappoint me."

I went to walk out of the room but he gripped my shoulders. "Valkyrie, please. I revere you, I want to marry you, I swear to you I love you. Please, don't do this, don't reject me. I said I loved her, yes. Then, not now..."

He trailed off and I looked at him. "Not even you believe you. I won't fight a phantom for you Ghastly, I wouldn't win. You should have just told me the truth, but no worries. I'm no sob sister, the others don't have to know a thing. Out of respect for you I won't say a word, though when this is over, I don't want to see you again." He looked shocked and hurt, but I simply walked out of the room.

Skulduggery found me, and ushered me to our room. He closed the door, then looked at me, arms folded. "You look ready to hit someone, what did Ghastly do now? Say something stupid about his feelings for Tanith? The man always was too honest for his own good. For the record Valkyrie, he would never lie to you. If you thought he didn't love her up to now it was you lying to yourself."

"Were you listening?"

"No, I just know how your mind works. Doubtless the man's a wreck right now. He's never brought up caring for you after I refused you, has he? He never will. He trusts you alone with me, which is far more than I'd say you'd do for him with Tanith. You need to work on your priorities, Valkyrie. You either put him and your relationship first or leave it be. He can't be the man you just get around to when you feel like it. "

I sighed and buried my hands in my head. There was a tentative knock, and Ghastly entered, Skulduggery leaving with a final warning glare at me. Ghastly came at sat heavily at the table, reaching across to grab my hand.

"You're far too good for me, you know that, right?" I asked, unwilling to meet his gaze for longer than a second. Ghastly smiled, his face gentle, and patted his lap. I went to him, and he held me, stroking my hair.

"I wouldn't have reacted much better had you said the same thing about Skulduggery. But please, Valkyrie, don't reject me. I adore you or I wouldn't be with you. All I ask is that you trust me as much as I trust you."

I sighed. "I- I had no right to get that angry, Ghastly. I know you love me. I just- She was a sister to me, and I'd hate the idea of fighting you for her. If she ever did come back, I'd step aside. I don't feel right being with you, on her account, even now. I got that angry because I feel guilty. You belonged to her, not me."

"Valkyrie!" Ghastly's voice was broken. "Don't you EVER think that, not ever. If she does come back I expect you to defend my honour. You can chase her all around Dublin if you like. You're the one I'd choose, even if she were here right now asking me to take her back, all right? I don't blame her for getting possessed or for her actions after. But what we had? I don't even know what we had, to be honest. Yes, I loved her, perhaps some part of me always will, but I revere you, you are my living goddess and you always will be."

I cuddled into him, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. "Sorry, Ghastly." I managed.

"It's all right, Valkyrie, you're young yet. I had a devil of a temper at your age."

I looked up in surprise. "You?"

"Mmm. I never did take being teased for my scars very well, especially when young women were present. Then I'd get pity from them, and I hated that too. Because they saw a thing, an animal, not the real me. You're honestly the first woman to care enough to get that ballistic over me, and you can't imagine the wonders it's doing for my ego. I've never had a woman want to fight for me before. I didn't lie to you, by the way. I suppose you heard what you wanted to hear, and I suppose I let you because I was terrified of loosing you."

"This is the part where you tell me if there are any children out there three times my age. I'd rather know now, then later."

"No. Not that I know of. I'm not even capable. A man can get certain wounds in war, Valkyrie, mine came rather early. I never told the others of course, not exactly something a man wants other men to know, but no children."

"Oh, Ghastly. You'd make a good father as well, if your desire to breed dogs and cuddle little puppies on your bio is any indication." I teased gently.

Ghastly snorted in amusement. "Oh yes, I'd adore a group of young pups tearing up my shop. I said it as a joke and the man wrote it down. I honestly think I'd have a nervous breakdown around children, even if they were my own. Something else I should have told you before I proposed, sorry." He sighed. "I'll make quite the husband, won't I?" He asked dryly.

"Of course you will if you can put up with me being possessive, I know it's not attractive in a woman."

"Stop letting other men speak for me, Valkyrie. I adore you for being possessive. You_ want_ me, I _belong_ to you. Do you have any idea how precious a gift that is? We don't live in a Disnified world or a bad romance novel, so there aren't countless women in my past, I can assure you of that right now. You're the first, the very first to claim me as your own and I revere you for that."

I buried my head in his chest, breathing his scent in for strength. He was right. I was young, I was also terrified. Why couldn't I just trust the man like he asked? I started to tremble, and he soothed me, holding me close. After the longest while I could look at him again, even though I hardly felt worthy to do so.

"We're still friends then? You still want to marry me?" I asked tentatively. Ghastly asnwered me with a searing kiss that left me breathless.

"Still friends, we'll still marry, even if you are a handful. But I know I can be stubborn, so we're well-matched. Come on then, we'd better report back for duty."

I nodded and we found Corrival drowsing in a chair with a sleeping Cassius on his shoulder. We smiled at one another and retreated to the kitchen.

"That is the cutest thing I ever saw. Honestly. I'm glad all the men have taken a shine to Cassius he adores them all." I said as I helped Ghastly prep.

Ghastly smiled. "We used to adopt dogs, cats, what have you during missions. It's human nature. We adopted a little wren once. Skulduggery would kill me for telling you this, but he fixed up a nest in a sling inside his ribcage and nursed that little bird back to health. I'm fairly surprised he hasn't done it for Cassius yet."

"That we know of. Ghastly, I appreciate how hard it must have been on you for me to be decent to Billy-Ray. Trust me, I wanted to literally kill the man when I went to see what he wanted. But in the end I felt sorry for him. He's never had anyone to love him, ever. God, that's depressing."

"I know. I took a detour to the monitor room because I didn't trust him not to hurt you. We found audio so that''s why I said what I said. You had compassion on him, even when he wanted to kill you. I don't know where you get it from."

"I'm not being noble. He's like the Joker, no matter what he does, you still feel sorry for him when he's in pain. Sure he's evil. Sure he'll be back to wanting to kill me sooner or later, but I accept him for what he is."

Hopeless and Larkin both came in. Hopeless spoke. "We can't find Billy-Ray, he isn't in the jail anymore."

"You came straight here, didn't you?" I asked and both men nodded.

"You're good brothers, but he was my responsibility. I took him at his word, now I get to tell Corrival what happened." I sighed and hoped this didn't count as dereliction of duty on my part. As I recalled, people used to be shot for it.

* * *

**Yes, you could be shot for dereliction of duty at one time, just ask British Admiral John Byng.**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Billy-Ray, Corrival, Skulduggery, Anton, Saracen, Hopeless, Larkin, Dexter, Erskine or Ghastly. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks to the **Guest** who asked to see more of Skulduggery and Valkyrie's friendship. Your wish is my command!

* * *

Before I got to Corrival, Skulduggery appeared and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "Think, Valkyrie! He has no way of getting out of here, look for him, can you find him like you found Saracen and Anton?"

I nodded, then let my mind drift, and saw him suddenly, clear as day, I took off towards the cells, Skulduggery running after me. Billy-Ray had wandered back into his open cell and curled up on the cot to sleep.

"Give me your gun, I'm going to shoot him." I growled.

"Now, now, Valkyrie. Temper, temper. He hasn't done anything other than make fools out of all of us. I'll admit no one could find him because it didn't occur to us to look here. But all's well that ends well."

"I lost him, Skulduggery, he was my responsibility and I was too busy with Ghastly to keep an eye on him."

Skulduggery tilted his head at me, then grinned, waving a gloved hand at me. "That's nothing. I once lost twelve prisoners of war."

"How could you loose twelve prisoners?"

"Well, they weren't exactly lost, your generation wouldn't know it, but we had mines in Ireland once."

"We still have mines in Ireland, Skulduggery." I growled. "They hid in a mine?"

"Goodness no. This one went straight down. I honestly didn't know we'd walked over the covered entrance, and being a skeleton I had no problem, but well, they sort of fell through, you see, right to the bottom of a mine shaft. So I really didn't loose them by misplacing them, I lost them by them dying on me. But the important thing to remember is that I was all right." He nodded happily.

"Skulduggery, that's a terrible story!" I scolded, punching him lightly in the arm, but laughed anyhow.

"Ow!" He complained good naturedly, rubbing his arm. Then he grinned at me. "Are we still friends, Valkyrie Cain?"

"Of course we are, Skulduggery. Until the end, remember?"

"Then can I have a hug? I'm afraid Anton would sic his Gist on me."

I hugged him then, and it was a normal hug like we used to have, I had my old friend back and I hugged him tighter before letting him go. "Sorry I made such a fool of myself, Skulduggery."

"Think nothing of it. Now if you hadn't fallen in love with me, that would have been a mystery. How could anyone not love me?"

"You're not kidding, are you?" I shook my head and started back toward the kitchen, Skulduggery walking by my side.

"Can I help?" He asked as we entered. Ghastly just shrugged, but I shook my head no.

"Skulduggery, do you remember the time you set the toaster on fire?" I asked.

"Oh, that. I never stuck butter in the toaster again, now did I?" He asked proudly.

"How about the time you caught a tea towel on fire because you left the hot plate on 'by accident'?"

He shrugged. "I learn from my mistakes. Oh, a gas stove! I've always wanted to try one." He teased, flexing his gloved hands eagerly.

Ghastly stepped in his way and I laughed. "He's joking, Ghastly. He messes up cooking on purpose so he never has to do it again. He can't even manage to heat Pop Tarts."

Skulduggery huffed in mock indignation. "I manage cold cereal quite well, Valkyrie. You never starved with me."

Ghastly shook his head. "Cold cereal, how big of you, Skulduggery. You're quite the cook." He shook his head and turned to me. "Believe it or not he can cook over an open fire, Valkyrie, though he was the laziest of men and usually let everyone else do the chores."

Skulduggery snickered. "They always gave up and did them too once I bollixed them up enough."

"Skulduggery, language!" Ghastly and I both admonished, but he just tipped his chair back and swung his feet up on the table.

"Skulduggery, I hate to ask, but are you drunk?" I asked.

"No, but I found out something interesting, Valkyrie. If I rub a liquid on my bones in a rather porous area, it absorbs, if I concentrate, it all absorbs. Those energy shots are great, by the way." He practically sang.

"Shot as in multiple? How many did you have?" I asked, horrified.

"Mmm, six. I feel pretty good right now, but I wouldn't call it energized." He nodded, then his skull slumped forward and he fell into deep meditation. I barely managed to manipulate the air to catch the chair, then he slumped forward, as I used the air to hold him up.

Ghastly shook his head. "I think he's drunk. What's in those shots?"

"Nothing! Caffeine with vitamins and minerals at most."

Ghastly walked over and hefted Skulduggery up gently. Skulduggery's head lolled back drunkenly. He was drunk as a lord. He muttered slightly and Ghastly shook his head before turning to me.

"A real genius, he never got drunk when he was alive. He wouldn't even drink. Trust him to manage getting corked when he's dead." His voice was gruff, but his eyes were slightly misty. I realized then that he loved Skulduggery like a brother. "I'll take him to our room, you mind the food, cover for him if Corrival wants him, you'll think of something."

I watched the food and soon enough Ghastly was back. He shook his head. "You're going to need to be partners with him, the man needs a keeper. I'm serious, Val. Don't let him wander off alone anymore if you can help it. The village idiot is lost without you." His voice was gruff again and I realized he cared deeply enough about Skulduggery and trusted him enough that he'd insist.

"Are you sure? What about us being partners?"

Ghastly blinked in surprise. "You can have two partners, Valkyrie. We'll be rebuilding what's left of the Sanctuary. Both Hopeless and Larkin have been out, and the news isn't good. So we'll make our own rules, and the first rule is travel in groups of three when possible. But don't let him wander off again, all right? He got into things because he's bored and he missed you."

I nodded, then helped Ghastly finish cooking. Then men couldn't all eat at once, but Saracen and Anton wandered in, then a sleepy Dexter and Erskine. Everyone had shifts and assorted duties now, so some of us were winding down our day as others started.

We left the food in a low oven with instructions for the men, then went to our room. We met a sleepy Corrival on our way.

"Sorry to sleep so long, guess I'm not quite the leader I was when I was alive. Did I miss anything?"

"No, nothing." We both chorused.

He sighed. "That means everything. But you're all back and the supplies are put away, good job, both of you. Off to bed with you then."

We entered our room, saying goodnight quietly, leaving Skulduggery meditating heavily in his chair.

* * *

**Aww, Skulduggery got corked! Seriously, I once saw someone take too many energy shots, and the effect was like he was drunk. I saw a woman do it too, once. There's a reason there's a warning label, people!**


	21. Chapter 21

I still don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Corrival, Saracen, Hopeless, Larkin, Erskine, Dexter, Billy-Ray or Springheeled Jack. Thanks goes out to **Bubblegum Lord** for reviewing Chapter 20, and all my loyal readers.

* * *

Early the next morning I felt my bed start to shake. I looked up in alarm to see a grinning Skulduggery at the foot of the bed. "Good, you're up! We already talked to Corrival, and he agrees three or four man teams are the best option right now. Ghastly and I happily volunteered to take you, of course. So we're partners again! Get up, breakfast awaits you."

I sat up with a groan. I'd slept in my clothes from the night before and although I felt good, I knew I had to look like a wreck. I looked over at Ghastly, who sat at the table, waiting on me to join him for breakfast.

"Sorry to get you up so early, Val, but our team has first shift in the control room, then we have the fun of looking into ordinance to see how much damage was done," he paused and shot a look at Skulduggery, "then a meeting later with Saracen to work on your Adept abilities, with us in tow of course. Sorry about that."

"Don't be. You were up earlier than me to cook our breakfast, and I assume for everyone else?" He nodded. "What have you done today, Skulduggery?" I asked, giving Cassius eggs after he popped into view.

"Oh, nothing much. I just found another supply room behind the one with the out of date Army rations, that's all." He said, modestly. Ghastly looked up in surprise, this was apparently news to him as well.

"And?" I asked.

"And it is stocked with all sorts of weaponry and magical goodies, but alas no magical healing things, so I asked Corrival to send Billy-Ray out on a suicide mission to what's left of the Sanctuary and see if he could find anything."

"What's left?" Ghastly asked bleakly.

Skulduggery sighed. "Hopeless and Larkin came in from patrol. They still can't find the people in charge, so they checked the Sanctuary. It had been attacked, no one was left alive. The funny thing is, the mortal world is as safe as it ever was. Our enemies want us all dead first before they go after them."

"But the Sanctuary was hunting us!" I protested.

Ghastly spoke. "Allies that plan on genocide are rarely to be trusted, Valkyrie. We would have had an ally or two left there, and since they didn't reveal themselves it was much easier to just kill them all." He was pale, shaken. I decided propriety could go hang itself and went to sit in his lap for a while, and he held me, saying nothing. Cassius nuzzled into his shoulder, purring mightily.

It was an effort, but we both finished breakfast, Skulduggery apologizing profusely for upsetting us both. I patted him arm, he'd meant no harm. I dressed in fresh clothes quickly and ran a brush through my hair in the bathroom, a shower would have to wait.

Our shift in the control room was actually fun, and either Skulduggery or Ghastly would wander out for tea and coffee, or one of my brothers as I now though of them would pop in with something for us.

We were all a family now, looking after one another. Corrival in his wisdom paired the men who got along best together, keeping Billy-Ray with him. He was just as fatherly towards the hitman from what Skulduggery had seen, so hopefully we'd see him return with supplies.

Ghastly left us to get more drinks, and Skulduggery turned to me. "I'm not saying this in the way you're going to take it, but I think you two should sleep in the same bed tonight."

"Skulduggery!" I admonished.

He sighed. "Nothing will happen, trust me. I was up rather early, and Ghastly didn't know about it, but the man was holding his pillow in his sleep. He needs you there, Valkyrie, and he has enough self control that nothing will happen, and if it does, well you _are_ going to be married."

"Have you told him about your idea?"

"Yes, he asked me to mention it to you. If you agree just go to his bed tonight, that's all. Trust me, your skeleton chaperone will be there. The big scary man isn't going to paw you to death." I giggled in response and Ghastly entered, smiling at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked, handing me tea.

"We get a chaperone for the night." I answered, and he blushed, ducking his head, a bigger smile creeping onto his face.

The shift seemed to have flown by, and we had lunch then went on to check all the supply rooms. Skulduggery had done no damage other than getting into the energy shots, and the men both helped me take some treats out to the main room. Doughnuts and sweets weren't exactly healthy, but I intended to spoil the men rotten if I could.

We found Saracen at last, lounging around idly, Erskine and Dexter with him, reading through magazines. Saracen smiled politely at me, but didn't try his charm and I was happy for it. Happy because I knew the other four would have pounced on him and that would have ended the lesson.

"All right, Valkyrie. Let's begin with something simple. When you first heard Billy-Ray went missing, what was your instant reaction?"

"Dismay, no, I knew he was in his cell, but I didn't trust myself to know. I searched for him."

"Of course, because how could you just know things? But you do now. Tell me, very first thing that pops into your head, don't even think. Where's Billy-Ray now?"

"On his way back. He has the supplies we wanted, and a passenger. Oh God, not him. Lovely, this day is simply lovely."

Saracen seemed to look into the distance, then frowned in obvious distaste. "Your day's gone bad, what about mine? Well, I won't partner with him, I'll tell you that much right now. Oh, we had to give Billy-Ray your car Erskine. Hope you don't mind."

Erskine looked pale. "Who else is in my car, Valkyrie?"

"A busted up Springheeled Jack. I'd love to hear his excuse for being there, I guess word travels quickly and he was there for supplies, or to kill Billy-Ray, Lord knows they hate one another. He can be nice, Erskine, really he can. He is just hard to control if Billy-Ray is in the same room."

Our lesson was cut short when Hopeless, Larkin and Anton strolled up. I wondered idly how we were all managing not to have duties, but they had simply come from the control room to tell us Erskine's car had pulled back in.

Jack looked a sight when they came in and Billy-Ray managed the supplies without him, flashing me a grin as he passed. I went over to Jack since nobody else was to greet him. The man looked bewildered.

"Jack, what happened?"

"He got the drop on me, is what happened. I was just there to see what is what. I'm no thief, me. We had a bit of a tussle, then he insisted I come back here, said I could be useful, he did, since I don't fancy the world endin' anytime soon. Who'd be left for Jack to kill then, love?"

I ducked my head, trying not to laugh. "Well, if you'll fight on our side, you'll have plenty of people to kill, I'm sure. Just none of us, OK?"

He nodded his agreement and I shepherded him into the kitchen where I cleaned his cuts and bruises the best I could, then fed him. Skulduggery and Ghastly just watched, saying nothing.

Jack however, was grateful, and let me know it. "I'll earn my keep, I will. I don't know if you lot would agree, but I'd rather be put with people I know, and I did save your life once, mind you. I'm grateful for your kindness and you'll never have a more loyal friend than Jack if you keep treating me kindly, poppet."

I looked at the men who just shrugged. "All right, Jack. If Corrival agrees we'd be happy to have you. You did save my life, and I'm grateful to you, Jack, I always have been. But after you've eaten you need your rest. Get a small healing rock to help speed your healing and a leaf for the pain if you want. I'll see about finding you roommates."

"I can't sleep alone then, poppet?"

I shrugged. "There may be an empty room left somewhere, but nothing like the rooms with two to four beds. But if that's what you want, fine by me. Just remember we'll be here a long time, I don't want you isolating yourself, OK?"

He nodded and we left him to his breakfast, seeking Corrival and our next duties.

* * *

**Hey! How did Jack wander in? But he's here now and it will be interesting to see what poor Skulduggery and Ghastly make of being a team of four. **


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I don't own Springheeled Jack, Billy-Ray, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Corrival, Larkin, Hopeless, Anton, Erskine, Saracen, or Dexter. Many thanks to my **mysterious Guest** for the review of Chapter 21. Thanks also for all the new faves and follows!

* * *

As we walked towards the room where Corrival had set up a command center my mind was nudging me. Something about the day seemed off, and not just the arrival of Jack or both him and Billy-Ray being our allies. No, it was something to do with Ghastly. The way he was acting. Then it came to me.

Corrival called him in alone to speak to him privately, and I rounded on Skulduggery. "He never asked you to ask me anything, did he?" I growled.

Skulduggery laughed. "Whatever are you talking about, Valkyrie?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Skulduggery! In the control booth, what you said he asked you to talk to me, it was all a story you made up to amuse yourself, wasn't it?"

"I'm highly amused right now." He grinned.

I snatched his hat before he could move, summoning a flame to my other hand, holding the hat just above the flame's reach. "You get him out here right now, and you tell him what you did! I won't have him thinking I was coming on to him."

"Very well, Valkyrie. I'll simply tell him how excited you looked about sleeping with him. I'm sure he'll take it the right way, considering how you absolutely _purred_ at him when he came back." He grinned then lifted his head and started to shout. "Ghastly? Valkyrie has something she's dying to tell you."

I dropped his hat, let the flame die out and clamped a hand over his mouth, only to get bit as the door opened. I smacked Skulduggery in the back of the skull and he yelped, then grabbed me in a headlock, which earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs.

He grunted, then flipped my over his hip, but I held on and we went down in a growling, grappling heap. Ghastly looked down at us, shook his head and rolled his eyes. "If you two children care to get up Corrival wants to see you."

He was fairly glaring at us in disapproval, so I gave Skulduggery and extra swat in the arm as we rose and went in. He snapped a hand out at me, palm out, hitting me in the face with enough air to be annoying, so I returned the favour by drenching his beloved hat with water from the air around us.

Skulduggery growled and was about to launch himself at me when Corrival banged on the table. We looked over in surprise and I noticed Billy-Ray was with him as well as. Both men looked shocked at our tussle.

"Valkyrie, Skulduggery! What's gotten in to you two?" Corrival barked.

"We're training." We chorused.

Corrival sighed and shook his head. "Now I know you wanted Springheeled Jack with you, but I've assigned Hopeless and Larkin with Anton. You have Ghastly and Skulduggery with you, Valkyrie. And Dexter, Erskine, and Saracen chose one another. You could at least give me Jack."

"But he and Billy-Ray hate one another." I protested.

"That's all in the past, little darlin'. I just had to show him what's what. Now that he knows who the superior fighter is, he won't be kickin' none."

"Superior fighter? You snuck up on him!"

"So? Means I'm superior in that, too. He sure can't fight a lick underground." Billy-Ray smiled fondly, as if the memory of beating on Jack was a good one.

I was going to protest again, but Corrival turned sharply to Billy-Ray. "Is this true? Did you attack the man when he was defenseless?" His voice was sharp, and Billy-Ray nodded warily. Corrival broke into a huge smile. "Good! Then I'm taking you both. Sorry Valkyrie, but the two men best at surprise attacks stay with me. You're all dismissed."

He turned back to Billy-Ray in smiling approval and we left. I looked at Ghastly and Skulduggery who both looked pleased. "Don't tell me you two approve of him beating up Jack like that?"

"Why not? They hate each other, and he only wanted Jack in a state where he couldn't leap away. The beating was for his own good, Valkyrie. It's how men bond." Skulduggery assured me.

Ghastly fixed me with a stare. "For a young lady who was fighting like a common street brawler you have a lot of room to talk. That was no training." He face softened and he smiled faintly. "I thought Corrival would put you both in the cells to cool off. But if you're done beating on one another we have the rest of the day to ourselves apparently. We can go back to the room and rest a while before we have to make dinner. Sorry, we pulled that again as well, mainly because the others don't cook as well as us, Valkyrie."

He put a consoling arm around my shoulders as we walked back to our room, Skulduggery humming to himself faintly. I put an arm around Ghastly, trying to ignore Skulduggery the best I could. Skulduggery had dried his hat by the time we got there, and I swear he was beaming at me as he held the door for us both.

I went in for my long lost shower, and by the time I came out Ghastly was fast asleep. I laid down on my own bed, shooting Skulduggery a glare. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up with a start. The room was dark, the simulated sunlight from the false windows having long faded away, and a pair of arms was wrapped around me, a warm body pressed into mine. I shifted ever so slightly, then felt a warm breath on my neck and an affectionate nuzzle.

"Ghastly?" I asked, hoping it was him.

"Mmm. I though Skulduggery had a talk with you?"

"He did, then he told me he'd made it all up. I'm going to kill that man."

A velvety voice floated to us out of the darkness. "Now, now, Valkyrie. All I did was tell you I was amused. I just never said why. Besides, we haven't had a good training session in months."

"I hate you." I growled, and Skulduggery just laughed in reply, summoning a flame in his hand.

"Come on, you two can cuddle later. We've got dinner to make."

Ghastly sighed and held me close, then kissed my softly before getting up, glaring at Skulduggery who had risen and turned on the lights.

"Oh no, light bulbs, sheets. I hate being ordinance." I groaned. Ghastly smiled and shook his head.

"The place is heavily magical, Valkyrie, things like that won't wear out. How do you think we have crisp clean sheets every time we come back and made up beds? You'll never have to dust or run a vacuum in the rooms either. For the main room it is mostly busy work to keep the men occupied."

"The closets clean our clothes as well. I like this place." Skulduggery put in.

I bit back a comment on him being lazy, and followed the men. Ghastly seemed in a far better mood than he had been in earlier, and I supposed that for once Skulduggery was right. We prepared steaks and potatoes, and I knew we'd be down to canned foods soon and hoped the men would be content.

We ate, Skulduggery nattering at us as Billy-Ray and Jack wandered in, now seemingly the best of friends. Billy-Ray said something to Jack, and Jack laughed. Then men nodded their appreciation loaded up their plates and left to eat in the common room.

"See? Bonding. Told you so." Skulduggery said smugly.

"There you two should be the best of friends since you 'bond' all the time." Ghastly said dryly. He turned to me. "I hope you don't think I'm ever going to fight with you like that, Valkyrie."

"No, Skulduggery and I are littermates like in a wolf pack. We're supposed to fight all the time, we weren't even fighting, just play fighting. It was great fun, really."

Skulduggery nodded in agreement and Ghastly just put his head in his hands and sighed.

* * *

**Poor Ghastly, he'll have to wait forever for those two to grow up. A thousand years from now they'll still tussle like wolf pups. Oh, I'm well aware of the fate of Jack in Tanith's novel, I just love the man to bits. He got better, that's it, he go better. Magic!**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Oh, for the love of Mike! You all know I don't own Valkyrie, Tanith, Billy-Ray, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Saracen or Corrival. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Thanks to everyone who is still following, faving, and reading!

* * *

The next several days were uneventful, everyone sliding into a set routine. Then it happened. She appeared out of nowhere, and I felt my heart sink. Ghastly, Skulduggery and I had been in the main room on break, when a figure appeared. Translucent at first, then more solidified.

Tanith looked towards us, her eyes met Ghastly's and I felt despair flood through me. She motioned him to follow her, and I watched as they left arm in arm, heads tilted together. Skulduggery looked at me, not saying a word, not stopping me when I got up and headed in another direction.

I'd simply wanted to know of a place where no one could find me and I knew instantly where it was. I got to the deepest part of the jail entered a room, pressed on the wall and a stark cement walled room was revealed, a lone heavy bag the only decoration.

I was so angry that I tore into the bag with my bare fists, then my knees and feet, delivering each blow with all my strength. It was stupid and a great way to wreck my body, but I didn't care. I saw red, my blood roared in my ears and all I knew was hitting that bag over and over as if it were the reason for all my pain.

At last I let off, weaving and panting. My vision cleared and I saw blood on the bag and floor. I blinked and looked down at my hands, which were torn and bloody. I heard a sigh behind me and almost jumped out of my skin.

"So you're just giving up without a fight, are you? That's not the kind of woman I saw go after that bag." I turned, looking at Saracen in surprise. He shook his head in pity.

"She's the female version of you, Saracen. Therefore, I loose. She's got weapons I won't use." I shrugged angrily and went to walk past him.

He stopped me gently. "Let's get those hands fixed up. You're making a mistake, you know. He cares about you."

"Yeah, well women like her win every time. I love him, Saracen. If she's what he wants I won't stand in his way. I won't stand in her way either. She's my sister. God, I'm a horrible person for even looking at him let alone anything else. This is exactly what I deserve."

Saracen sighed. "Come on, let's get those hands taken care of. Skulduggery got worried and was looking for you, so I gave him some false leads. I knew exactly where you were. You scare him when you take off like that, you scared me too. "

I didn't have anything to say to that, so I let him lead me back, Saracen avoiding the Dead Men so I didn't have to explain why I was barely walking. My whole body ached, and for what? Saracen took me to where the healing rocks were stored, broke off a small piece, then dissolved it in a bowl of water. He sat me at a table and set the bowl down. He put my hands in, looking at me in disapproval.

"Don't just give up, Valkyrie. You're a lot stronger than you think you are, and you are not a bad person for falling in love with Ghastly. God, I wish I could find a girl half as decent as you. You love him so much you want to walk away? How about staying and fighting for him? You're the kind of woman he needs."

"Right." I said dully. Saracen looked up, then nodded stiffly and left. I felt arms go around me and realized it was Tanith.

"Hey, sis! Where did you go off to?" She asked cheerfully.

"Nowhere."

"What happened to you?" She asked, taking in the bloody water and my stiff body. "Did one of the men attack you? I swear to God sis, I'll-" I held up a hand, stopping her. They were both healed, so I dried them off.

"I got carried away with a heavy bag, is all. I'll be fine."

She hugged me again. I wasn't even sure how she could do it, being a ghost, but she and the others seemed to be able to be solid to the touch for short lengths of time. "I missed you." She whispered, holding me close.

"I missed you too." I admitted. I shifted to move away, feeling too guilty to let her hold me like I deserved her love and trust, and yelped in pain. Tanith narrowed her eyes and stared at the bowl of water. Somehow the blood had disappeared and it still foamed and bubbled.

"Come on, into a bath with you, then."

"I don't want you help, Tanith. Go do whatever it was you were doing."

I adverted my gaze not wanting to look at her. She came around and stood in front of me, arms folded, eyes narrowed. "I was looking for you. What made you take off like that anyhow?"

I sighed. "I- I was mad at myself, all right? I did something stupid while you were away, and I'm sorry for it, I really am, Tanith. I can't change what I did, but I can change how I'll act in the future. I'm fine all right? I don't want you're help, OK?"

Tanith collared me, picking me up out of the chair. She was stronger than I remembered. "Don't you ever call being in love with him a mistake again, do you hear me?" She hissed. "Or I'll beat you ten times worse than you are now. Now you bloody well move it, and that's an order."

She set me down and smiled affectionately. "I'm married, remember, sis? The funny thing is I'm in love with Billy-Ray. I know it was the Remnant who married him but I got to know Billy-Ray and he really isn't that bad."

I had nothing to say to that either and led her back to my room, well my room with two roommates, and she drew a bath adding the foaming water, plus enough body wash to make a foamy and decent cover for me when I got in.

"Now are you going to tell me why you freaked out and went after a bag like that?"

"I was angry, I wanted to be alone, I also wanted to hit somebody. For what I'd done, not you being back. I can't believe I betrayed you like that, Tanith."

"You know, it's super annoying having a living saint for a sister, so knock it off all ready. Would you have minded if it were the other way around?"

I thought about it for a while, then shrugged. "I guess not, so long as he was happy. But, Billy-Ray, you're actually in love with him?"

"Yeah, funny, huh?"

"If you mean funny as in strange, then yeah." I said, and she splashed me with water, which led to me splashing back, then her again, and soon the walls were drenched and we were laughing and playing like we used to, like sisters.

There was an angry knock at the door, then an annoyed velvety voice. "If you two children are done playing, I need to get Tanith to report to Corrival." Skulduggery said. I displaced the water back into the tub, drying Tanith off, both of us snickering in suppressed laughter.

Tanith grinned down at me. "Hey sis, I ever tell you I dated a girl once? You look good naked by the way, rowr." I shrieked and covered myself and she burst out laughing.

"Joking, joking! OK, let me go before our fearless leader out there blows a gasket." More snickering from both of us, then she simply walked through the door, earning a shout of dismay from Skulduggery.

"He was listening at the door, sis! Your partner's a total pervert!" I heard her laugh again, then Skulduggery's yammering protests. I got out, fully healed and dried myself off. I dressed and opened the door, only to find Ghastly waiting at the table for me.

I couldn't think of a word to say, but he just held me to him. But I had to grow up sometime, didn't I? And he needed an explanation. "Ghastly, I- I just wanted to step aside, so you could be happy."

He hugged me tighter. "I am happy, with you. That's what I wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell me about Billy-Ray, who right about now is meeting her again. Will you stop being so noble and be selfish for once? Or if you won't, I will." He kissed me then, showing me I was wanted and needed, that I didn't have to feel guilty or step aside. He pulled back slightly, looking into my eyes. "It's you I want, Valkyrie, you. And you being willing to step aside only makes me want you that much more. I love you, I want to marry you. Promise me, swear to me, that you'll marry me."

I was starting to cry, I couldn't help it. "I promise. I love you so much, Ghastly. You can't believe how guilty I've felt, like I did something wrong by falling in love with you, because I took you away from her. I know she's with Billy-Ray now, but I still feel bad. Tanith could give you so much more than I ever could. I can't- I can't ever be the type of woman she is. I'm not even experienced yet. You deserve-"

Ghastly stopped me with another kiss, and my tears flowed more freely. I could feel his own tears joining mine. He pulled back again and I realized his tears were from happiness. "You're the woman I've waited for, for so long, Valkyrie. I'm begging you, please don't leave me lonely ever again. Tell me. Tell me you love me again, please. I need to hear it."

"I love you, Ghastly Bespoke." I said, stroking his face. "I love you, I revere you, you are a living god to me. Now that I'm certain, now that you've chosen, I'm never letting you go."

* * *

**I had a really sad, terrible ending, but it made me cry, so I changed it. Ah, the goddess-like power of being a writer. Sorry if it was too sappy or anything. Let me know if you want me to leave it here or whatever.**


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, or Ghastly. Cassius is my OC though. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Many thanks to **Bubblegum Lord** and **Maia** for reviewing Chapter 23 and to all my readers, people faving and the like. Since we all hate the ship name I am open to suggestions. This is one of those mushy romantic chapters, so be forewarned. Oh, I listened to 'Angel' by Aerosmith while editing.

* * *

I woke up the night, feeling Ghastly's arms wrapped around me. I shifted slightly, settling in closer to his warmth. I felt him move in response, then warm breath on the nape of my neck before he started trailing kisses. I gasped slightly and heard his soft laughter.

I managed to turn around to bury myself in his embrace. "I love you, do you know that?" I whispered softly.

His lips found mine in the darkness, his arms tightening around me. I returned the kiss, and his attentions doubled. I felt him pull back slightly. "I keep expecting our chaperone to pounce on us unexpectedly." He teased.

"I think he's meditating or he would have said something by now. Besides, as far as I know you are allowed to kiss me." I teased back and was rewarded with a searing kiss that left me breathless. I heard Ghastly chuckle softly, then he pulled away and sat up.

"Will he wake up if I put the light on?"

"No, why?"

"Cover your eyes."

I buried my head in my arms, but still sensed as the light came on. I grumbled and buried my head deeper. But a thought stopped me. Was Ghastly doing something forbidden? Something we weren't supposed to do? I looked up at him with a grin and he grinned back.

"You stay here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Trust me, you'll like this." He grinned again, then kissed me briefly before leaving. He was in a better mood than I remembered in a long time. Surprising, since our chaperone insisted we both sleep fully clothed.

As soon as the door closed Skulduggery tilted his head up and looked at me. "Well, well. While the cat's away, the mice will play, will they?" He gave an amused snort and I blushed.

"Skulduggery, are you even meditating at night?"

"I just got up myself." He admitted. "Still I trust you two enough that your chaperone can get his own room starting tomorrow night if you want. Or if you're going to go that pale he can forget he offered. It's OK to be scared, Valkyrie. You're relationship with Ghastly is changing and suddenly you're aware he's a man who wants to be your lover, not just a friend. But your safe with him, if you tell him you're not ready he'll listen. He adores you. Now if I were you, I'd kick my chaperone out this very minute. It would be a nice gesture of trust on your part."

"Did he- Did Ghastly ask you to ask?" I asked in a small voice.

Skulduggery got up and came to sit beside me. He put a comforting arm around me and his voice was gentle when he answered. "No, my dearest combat accessory, he did not. But I'm offering. You're old enough to make your own decision now, Valkyrie. I can't shield you from the world forever as much as I'd like to. You couldn't have chosen a better man. Be brave."

He touched his teeth ever-so-gently to the top of my head, ruffled my hair and left. I was blinking back tears. I knew it wasn't possible to stay with both of them, but having to now rely on Ghastly and not Skulduggery to protect me scared me. Skulduggery had always been there for me, had always been my hero.

I wouldn't let myself cry, though. There really was no reason to, as scary as the moment was. I took deep calming breaths and felt better. Several minutes passed and the door opened, Ghastly was returning with a laden tray.

"You made us tea." I said, utterly charmed.

"Indeed I did. Where did our chaperone go to?" He asked, setting down the tray.

"He left. He also gave a rubbish speech about trusting both of us, pity you missed it." I managed a faint smile, and Ghastly smiled in return as he gestured me over to the table. I went to him instead, putting my arms around him, nuzzling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me protectively, then tilted my head up to kiss me chastely.

"Since you're still here, I assume you trust me enough to be alone with me in the same bed?" His voice was soft, and I looked up at him. He looked frightened, lost.

"Of course I do, Ghastly. I know you love me. You've shown me you do in a million ways. I can't think of any other man who I'd rather be with right now, and that's the truth." I kissed him, gently touching his scars, then slid off his lap to take my own seat.

Ghastly had brewed tea for us both, and there was a third cup, overturned on a saucer in the middle of the tray. I looked at it then at Ghastly. He just smiled so I took the bait. "Why is there a third cup?"

"Oh, I caught a mouse in the kitchen. I thought you might want to see him." Ghastly said, sounding highly amused.

"You did not." I said, grinning at him, knowing he was up to something and really enjoying that side of him.

"Oh, yes, I did. Have a look. A mouse in the kitchen with Cassius around. Shame, shame."

I tipped the cup up slowly, and when a mouse didn't dart out I lifted it to reveal a blue ring box. I gasped in delight then looked at Ghastly. He picked up the box, opened it, showing me the ring nestled inside.

He got down on one knee then taking my hand in his, and I thought my heart would stop.

"I love you, Valkyrie Cain. Will you marry me?" He asked gently.

I nodded, then managed to speak. "Yes, Yes, I'll marry you, Ghastly. I love you."

He slipped the ring on my finger then, helping me rise as he did, and wrapped his arms around me protectively. I was trembling slightly form my excitement and he made soothing sounds. I felt him tremble slightly and looked up in surprise.

Ghastly was looking down at me in utter adoration. He stroked my face softly, then spoke. "I want you to know you can trust me, Valkyrie. You know about my past, but I'm not a bad man and I don't lack self control. You're safe with me, Valkyrie. I adore you..." He trailed off, trying to tell me with his eyes at the things he wanted to say and I realized the level of trust he was giving me in return.

He trusted me to stay with him, to not suddenly change my mind and reject him. He was trusting me to love him, to adore him, and suddenly all the feelings I'd been holding back from him, and the love I didn't dare show him was flooding through me, and he was holding me tighter still, his lips finding mine, and I let myself show him how very much I loved him at long last.

We didn't part until I felt something furry dancing on my head, I pulled back, and plucked Cassius down gently. "Did Skulduggery send you here? We don't need a furry chaperone, you know." I mock scolded, holding him in one hand and rubbing his little belly.

He made his cute little kitten sounds and purred, wriggling happily, then launched himself over to Ghastly, cuddling in with delight. Ghastly while clearly happy to see Cassius looked at me and blushed. Things would have gotten far more serious despite our promise to wait had it not been for the kitten's timely arrival, and I wondered just how much Cassius knew about the world.

We finished our tea, Cassius claiming the empty tea cup as his bed. Ghastly smiled to see the kitten fast asleep, then got up and led me to bed. He looked at me hesitantly after I got in, then shut out the light and my nod and got in.

He drew me towards him, and after a moment, his lips found mine in the darkness. I stroked his head as I returned his kiss and was rewarded with a contented sigh. I fell asleep in his strong arms, perfectly content.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to his warmth and we took turns getting ready. I didn't mind joining him in the kitchen early to cook breakfast and I could tell he appreciated the help. Skulduggery sauntered in, noticed my ring and nodded his approval. I smiled at him.

"Shouldn't you be taking credit by now?" I asked, and he tiled his head at me, so I continued, carefully since I didn't want to hurt Ghastly's feelings. "Just think, Skulduggery. If you hadn't had to common sense to tell me 'no' I wouldn't have ended up with Ghastly as a partner. With you there would have been no Cassius because you'd have laughed hysterically and palmed the case off on somebody else. No Cassius and kitten rescue, no being here. No being here, no proposal. That, and you inadvertently stopped worldwide disaster without even trying."

Skulduggery puffed up in pride and preened, murmuring to himself in a pleased way. Ghastly just shook his head and smiled. "Now I know why that man is as spoiled as he is. But you're right." He turned to Skulduggery. "If you hadn't said 'no' I wouldn't be getting married when this is all over. Thank you."

Skulduggery just ducked his head and busied himself with things on the table. We went back to preparing breakfast, all three of us perfectly content.

* * *

**I know, a little long, and not any action, but the proposal had to come some time and they needed a more romantic chapter. ****I also wanted to show the contrast between the women Ghastly has been with before and Valkyrie. She's young, inexperienced and having to trust him not to hurt her. For his part he's feeling more intensely for her that he has for any woman before, but he's still frightened she'll leave him like all the rest, but he is learning to trust her as well. Yup, female writer. Thanks for noticing.**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Springheeled Jack, Billy-Ray, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Corrival, Erskine, Hopeless or Larkin. Major thanks go out to **Hufflepuff Cain** for requesting an update, and reviewing Chapter 24.

* * *

I was shaken awake seemingly only minutes later. I looked groggily up at Ghastly. "Sorry, Valkyrie, but Skulduggery came for us, Corrival wants us for something." I sat up and he kissed me softly, cupping my face gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the kiss sevenfold. I wanted to hold him close forever, but duty called, or in a moment it would. Ghastly pulled back slightly and touched his forehead to mine, his eyes closed, his expression serene.

"What time is it?" I asked, reluctantly letting him go.

"A little before dawn, I think. Well come on then, it must be important." He, of course, looked perfect. I imagined I looked like a train wreck. At least he let me run a brush through my hair and wash my face.

We groggily followed Skulduggery who met us in the hall. When I asked what Corrival wanted, he shrugged and led the way to the room Corrival had chosen as his command center. Corrival was there waiting for us, but so was a ghostly priest.

Corrival smiled tightly at us. "Each report Larkin and Hopeless bring back makes things seem worse. Ordinary sorcerors have been left alone, but the American Sanctuary has fallen as well. It isn't good news, obviously. In that light, I've arranged for you two to be married now, not later because there very well may not be a later." He gestured and the priest came forward.

"I can preform the marriage, my children, but please know this. As I am dead I am bound by the rules of the dead, any marriage I perform lasts for an eternity, not until death do you part. Do you both understand?"

I looked at Ghastly, and he took my hand, smiling at me. I smiled in return and nodded. Ghastly looked at the priest. "But we don't have rings-"

The priest held his hand up. "The Lord will provide, my son. Who gives this woman away in marriage?" He asked.

"I do." Skulduggery answered.

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked.

Skulduggery nodded, producing two rings from his pocket. They were obviously old, but still very beautiful. Ghastly must have recognized them as soon as I did because I heard him gasp faintly. Skulduggery had only shown them to me once, but I'd never forgotten what the wedding rings he and his wife had worn looked like.

They were gold, burnished by age, yet still beautiful. I knew that every time he reached inside his pockets he touched them. They were his sacred charms, something that gave him comfort, and the idea that he was willing to give them to us melted my heart. I'd known after all, that he was still in love with his wife, that she had been his one true love, and that he loved her still. I think that was what had attracted me to him, knowing he was impossible to be with, having hoped he'd provide a distraction from the man I'd really wanted all along. Ghastly.

"Skulduggery, we can't possibly-" I started, but he held up a hand.

"I've never seen a more beautiful bride since the day I myself was married and I can think of no two more worthy people to wear these rings. You're my best friend and partner, Valkyrie. Let this be my wedding gift to you. Please."

I nodded, and he handed the rings to Ghastly and myself. The ceremony was a blur, suddenly we were repeating words and exchanging rings which by some miracle fit both of us perfectly. The priest smiled, then simply faded away after congratulating us.

Skulduggery hugged me tight, then stepped back, there were tears in his voice when he spoke. "Am I allowed to kiss the bride?" I nodded and his teeth touched my cheek in the barest whisper. "Take care of each other." He told me. He hugged Ghastly, then Corrival was telling us we had the day off.

"I'm sorry I can't give you two more than a day, but things are getting worse. The rest of us will pick up your shifts, don't worry about a thing. Go on then, off with you two." He kissed me on the cheek as well, a cool sensation, but a pleasant one, then hugged Ghastly briefly as if showing fatherly affection to his men was beneath his dignity.

We walked back to our room, and Ghastly swung the door open, then caught me up in his arms and carried me across the threshold. "It's good luck." He whispered before kissing me, his lips infinitely tender on mine. I kissed him back, keeping my thoughts on him and that moment. It was frightening that another Sanctuary fell, but being in the moment with him was one gift I could give him for our wedding.

When we parted at last, I looked at our room, touched at what I saw. Breakfast had been laid out for us, the bed turned back neatly, all manner of other food and drink presented in a basket so we wouldn't need to leave the room. A small radio had even been moved in, and was playing softly. I didn't think even a princess could have had a better wedding gift, because the loving care and thoughtfulness it showed moved me deeply.

"That is amazing." I said as Ghastly set me down gently and walked me to the table. I looked at him in wonder. "Did you plan this?"

"No, I had no idea about any of this. I'm still in shock, but in a good way. I wish it were under happier circumstances, Valkyrie, you know we might not have that long together, but however long it is, I want to spend every moment of it with you. You're my wife now, my beloved bride and I revere you."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, happy tears coming to my eyes. "Ghastly! I adore you, you're a living god to me, and I would choose no other man to be by my side, now or ever. You're my hero, Ghastly, Bespoke, and you always will be."

He smiled and I knew he believed me. But it was even better when he kissed me to prove it, wrapped his arms around me tenderly. The rather wonderful thing of it was, we weren't in any hurry. It felt like time had been suspended in that room, like we had all the time in the world, and I knew Ghastly felt it too.

For some reason it reminded me an old movie I'd seen once, "The Enchanted Cottage" and I supposed it was ours. Though I hoped Ghastly had never thought I was homely and I adored him with his scars, though I had to admit I though I knew that as determined as he was to be rid of them, he would be one day, and I'd love him then too.

Ghastly seemed a little nervous as we sat down, and I reached over for his hand. "Take it easy. If we make love tonight that's wonderful, if we don't that's OK too. I'm scared too you know, even if it is you I've been waiting for."

He blushed, pleased at me response, ducking his head and I grinned. He looked up, pleased. "I'm seriously starting to think you really_ can_ read minds, Valkyrie. I don't know who cooked this breakfast, but either they are and excellent cook or it is the company."

I laughed, feeling myself blush, then reached out with my mind. "I wondered myself. Erskine cooked, believe it or not. He and Corrival were the ringleaders, but we have all the Dead Men to thank for this. Your brothers adore you Ghastly."

"_Our_ brothers adore _us_, Valkyrie. Tea?"

I nodded, suppressing a grin. Ghastly loved tea, and I was thankful we had a good supply at hand. "You know, when this is all over, Ghastly, it will take a few trips, but we'll have to move some of my things over to our apartment. Uncle Gordon will have the run of the mansion to himself again."

Ghastly looked across at me, smiling. "Now I know you can read minds. But it is my home, Val. I own the building outright, such as it is. I couldn't live in the mansion with you and be happy. I'd feel-"

"Kept? I don't blame you. The place gives me the willies since it is so big, but I didn't have the heart to move out until I had a good reason to. Uncle Gordon will grumble, but he'll be happy to see me married, I know he thinks highly of you."

"This isn't exactly romantic, Valkyrie, but if the Sanctuary itself is as total a loss as Billy-Ray and Jack reported, do you think you'd be willing to-"

"Lord, yes, take it. Uncle Gordon will be delighted to be in the middle of all the action, though a Sanctuary above ground isn't exactly subtle. Now you have to let me move it, I'm officially homeless."

We both laughed, enjoying the moment, cherishing the dream that there might actually be a normal world to go back to when it was all over.

* * *

**Sorry to take so long to update! At first the chapter wouldn't come, then when it did it was so dark I ripped it apart, though I almost posted the dark version. Be of good cheer, I figured out in time there was no sense in gathering all the Dead Men if they don't get to go to war. More action, coming soon!**

**PS I'm American, so if I want the American Sanctuary to go up in flames, it will. Down with the Man!**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Saracen, China or Dusk. Val is still 24, story is still in her POV. Major thanks go out to **Hufflepuff Cain** for reviews and encouragement, **DarkAntidote** for reviews and encouragement, **skie** for the kind words and encouragement, **Xanthe Willow** for the truly lovely words of encouragement, **1idiz** for support, faves and reviews. Special thanks as well to all my readers, favers, and people who know how to give honest criticism, not hate.

* * *

Nothing good ever lasts, of course. Ghastly and I were listening to the radio hours later, both casting furtive glances at the bed when I felt my chair vibrate and a deafening explosion echoed in my ears.

I reached out with my mind could see the white clad invader using magic to toss Dead Men left and right like rag dolls, and ran out to intercept, ignoring Ghastly's shouts to wait for him. My brothers were being attacked and whoever was doing it was going to pay. More figures poured into the main room as I entered, these dressed in black, and the Dead Men were grappling and doing magical battle with them.

I launched myself at the white clad figure with a roar, feeling there was something vaguely familiar about him. I lashed out with my shadows, but he deflected them easily with a wave of a hand, a shield of red light coming up then hitting me full in the chest. I was knocked backwards and he stepped forward, arms crossed, holding the shield.

His face was completely covered and he wore a white slouch hat so I couldn't tell who he was, not that it mattered at that moment. I summoned fire and threw it at him as I tried to rise, but it bounced back off the shield, the only thing saving me from being incinerated were the clothes Ghastly had made me.

The figure came closer, towered over me, and uncrossed his arms, then slammed them together, the backs towards me, in an almost defensive posture, but there was nothing defensive about the blue charge of magic that flashed from him and hit me full in the face. I gasped for breath, everything was going black, then I knew no more.

* * *

I was coming to, dimly aware the white clad figure was carrying me tenderly. Cradling me, and my heart sank. I could feel the form beneath the clothes and it was female. I could smell a perfume I hadn't in years and I knew who my captor was, but I was helpless to move.

She sat me down at last in a chair in a well-furnished room, cuffing me to the arms, binding my power. A gloved hand caressed my face tenderly, and her head dipped forward, causing me to recoil in disgust. I heard a disappointed sigh and she stood, uncovering her beautiful face.

China Sorrows smiled down at me, and I had to fight the urge to try and kill her anyhow. She was as beautiful as she ever was, but her magical ability to make people fall in love with her had stopped working on me some time ago.

I clutched the chair in anger and her lovely smile faded, for a moment, but came back. She looked at me, tilting her head to the side, her eyes on my ring. At last she spoke. "Tell me, my dear, _wherever_ did you get that ring?"

"In case you haven't noticed, China, the world as we know it is ending. It was a wedding gift from Skulduggery, as you well know. You've always wanted him for yourself, didn't you? That's why you killed his family, isn't it?"

China laughed, the sound musical. "But of course, my dear. He is such a charming man, isn't he? But I don't suppose I need to tell you that. Well done."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You married him, did you not?"

"No, actually. I married Ghastly."

At that she laughed again. "No, no, my dear. That simply will not do. You simply can't marry Ghastly, I will not allow it. He's far too plain and boring to marry you, and besides we both know he really wants Tanith, so I did you a favor by bringing you here."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, playing for time. Surely Skulduggery had mounted a rescue team already.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted the woman Skulduggery is in love with. He'll come to the rescue as he always does, but when he sees the trouble I went to, he'll know we are fated to be." China turned slowly, showing me all she had to offer and I wondered if enough oxygen was reaching her brain.

"You would have had to kidnap his wife then. He isn't in love with me."

"But he is, my dear. You should see the way he looked at you at the ball when he knew you weren't looking. Even with a skeleton I could tell."

"He has a funny way of showing it then. He rejected me."

"What? Surely you jest."

"Do I look like I'm laughing? He isn't in love with me, China. He's all yours if you want him. Though you know he's going to kill you for this. Why do something like this now? Why not fight on our side so you'd at least have a future to plan on?"

China;s face grew cold. "I told you once before, Valkyrie, when we were friends, that I always take care of myself first. You think I care who dies so long as it isn't me? You left me to die, remember?"

"I saved your life! She would have killed you!"

"Then maybe you should have let her. Because now, my dear, if your precious Skulduggery refuses me, you will die. But don't worry, I won't sully my own hands. I have a friend who has agreed to help."

"Who?" I asked warily. But China ignored me and turned and walked away. I sagged, faking defeat, letting my mind drift. I saw where we were, could see most but not all of the building for some reason, but I saw the best I could.

I was still woozy from whatever magic she had used on me, and my head pounded fiercely. I reached out, saw the Dead Men were all alive, Skulduggery helping Saracen tend to the wounded. Ghastly was OK, and my heart leapt.

I touched Saracen's mind gently, felt him respond and withdrew. The effort was too much and I sank down into darkness.

* * *

I awoke and realized I wasn't alone, but forced myself to stay calm and kept my head down. Whoever it was kept to the shadows and when my mind reached out he eluded me easily. That worried me. There were few people on the planet who could do it, I knew that instinctively.

China entered the room, smiling prettily at me. "Change of plans my dear, it seems my plan is working just fine. Your precious Skulduggery and Ghastly are coming here to rescue you alone, since I arranged for a second attack on the Dead Men."

"You of course are planning on escape, or killing me, or both, and that simply cannot be allowed. Therefore I'll make you a promise. You just sit there and be bait and I won't have my friend attack your precious Ghastly. Is it a deal?"

"Never." I snarled.

"I thought you'd say that, so I'll let him do what he wants to you instead. He said he's wanted to do it for a real long time. I think he likes you, my dear." She laughed again, and a figure stepped out of the shadows.

I looked into the cruel features, the set mouth and I knew what was going to happen to me. I wasn't going to be lucky enough to die, he was going to make me into what he was with a single bite. He prowled around my chair, trying to scare me.

I stared straight ahead, refusing to give him the pleasure of seeing just how scared I was. But not of him. I knew he was going to bite me and that technically I would die, however briefly before I became what he was.

That is what terrified me, because my death, not matter how brief would let Darquesse out, and there was no way for me to control her. He seemed to tire of his game and I felt his hands caress my shoulder from behind, then stay there, brushing my hair back almost gently.

He let go of it then, and came around to face me. "No, I remember now. There's something wrong with you. I won't turn you. But I will turn your lover then let him kill you while I watch." Dusk smiled at me then laughed.

* * *

**Just when you thought life was good for them, right? Hope you liked it!**


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, China, Dusk, Billy-Ray, Tanith, Darquesse, Skulduggery, Ghastly, Corrival, or Erskine.

* * *

We didn't have to wait long for the calvary to get there, but they did not make a dramatic entrance and save the day like I hoped. The strolled in slowly, Ghastly sipping on a cold bottle of water, and I felt my heart sink.

Dusk laughed to see it and turned back to mock me. "Oh, so these are your heroes are they? They don't even look interested in a rescue mission-" He didn't get to say anymore because Ghastly caught him in a headlock, then was forcing the bottle of water into his mouth.

Dusk was still half laughing until Ghastly squeezed the bottle forcing Dusk to swallow. Then his eyes bulged and he was clawing at his throat, frantically, gagging, but Ghastly kept him restrained, kept forcing more water down his throat and I realized at last what he'd done.

It was salt water. The vampire gave one last horrible gurgle then slumped forward, dead. Ghastly dropped him then started over to me. China raised her hands and he halted. "Stop or she dies. Who am I kidding? When she dies I can have Skulduggery at last."

She turned to me, gave a beautiful smile, then gasped as a shot rang out. Red blossomed on her white clothing, and another shot rang out, taking her in the head, giving her no chance to heal. She fell to the ground lifeless.

I looked at the two bodies, then at my two heroes and grinned. Skulduggery came and worked on my cuffs while Ghastly, checked me all over for harm. Then I was free and Skulduggery also was checking me.

"Guys, take it easy, I'm OK, honest, I had a headache, that's it, and that's gone now." Skulduggery looked at me carefully. He knew headaches could be a sign Darquesse was coming.

"Valkyrie?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, Skulduggery, it's me. I'm OK. Honest. Thanks for taking care of China." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"She helped kill my wife and child, Valkyrie. I wasn't about to let her kill Ghastly's wife as well. It is something you never get over, ever. I wasn't about to let her kill my partner either. So she wanted you for?"

"Bait, for you. She thought you'd take her if I was dead." We were dancing around the obvious issue. I knew Ghastly loved me and would remain loyal, but then he surprised us both.

"So she didn't want Darquesse?" He asked, and I looked at him in shock as he continued. "Yes, I know, Val. I've known since the day a Remnant took me. They say people don't remember anything, but the truth is, you do. I kept quiet because I had no desire to harm you, ever."

"You married me, knowing what I am?" I asked, stunned. He took me in his arms and held me tightly in response.

"Of course I did, Valkyrie. Why wouldn't I marry the woman I love? I trust you to control that part of you. I always have. You're not two people, you're you. And I trust you with my life."

I cuddled into him, appreciating for the first time just how noble a man he was. Ghastly was subtle. He didn't normally say things and he never did what he did for thanks or praise. I knew then it was part of what had attracted me to him. He was heroic in his own right, but he didn't need to announce it to the world.

He was sure of himself, of both his magic and his physical strength and he felt no desire to flaunt either, unlike Skulduggery who adored showing off. Ghastly tiled my head up to look at him, smiling softly.

"I adore you, Valkyrie, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't now let's get you home." I was still weak, so I didn't protest when he scooped me up and carried me outside to his van. Skulduggery got in the driver's side, and Ghastly chose to sit in the back so he could cradle me into him.

I placed kisses of utter adoration on his face, and he responded, cupping my face gently as he kissed me in return, and the fact that it was him holding me, kissing me, made me realize just how lucky I was. I could have never found him had Skulduggery not convinced me to stay after our first meeting.

I could have avoided him after making a fool of myself with Skulduggery. I'd run on him, misjudged him, treated him unfairly, but through it all he had stood by me, quietly enduring everything I'd put him through. The thought made tears spring to my eyes, and Ghastly murmured soothingly as he kissed them away.

We arrived back home, such as it was, and I was surprised to find the place intact. The Dead Men were all safe and accounted for, and they all watched from a respectful distance as Ghastly set me down gently in the main room.

Tanith rushed forward, grabbing me in a bone crushing hug. "We all thought you were dead."

I pulled back and looked at her, then at the Dead Men and our unlikely allies, realizing I owed them all the truth. "Oh, if I had been dead you'd have known about it. So would have a lot of other people. A lot of unhappy other people."

"We know." Corrival spoke up, then he shrugged. "I told you the dead keep track of the living, Valkyrie. Everyone here who is dead knew, Saracen knew the moment you reached out to him. You didn't so much Surge as you fuse the two parts of your personality together. It made you a lot stronger in some ways, but you'll never be the world-ending threat you were as Darquesse."

"How are the living handling the news?" I asked, looking over at Erskine.

He shrugged. "Your Grand Mage isn't a total idiot, Valkyrie, I knew as well." Each of the Dead Men just smiled in response or shrugged. Only Billy-Ray looked rather pale, realizing I think, just who he had threatened when he arrived at the gaol.

* * *

**Wow. Posted this quickly so I wouldn't chicken out and go back and tone things down. I think it works, hope you liked it, and now that we know Val is limited in her powers she will need the Dead Men more that ever before.**


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Ghastly, China or Fletcher. Thanks to **Hufflepuff Cain** for reviewing Chapter 27. Thanks go out to everyone who is reading, faving, and commenting!

* * *

Several weeks had passed and Ghastly and I were in his van, headed for the location of a possible leader of the attack on the Irish Sanctuary. We were hours away as it was when the engine abruptly stopped working and Ghastly coasted to the side of the road.

We had known magical wards would be in place to disable all vehicles except those of the leader and his followers, but not this far out. Ghastly sighed and motioned for me to stay put. He came around and got my door, then we walked a short distance from the van.

Ghastly looked upset, and when he spoke, I knew why. "The castle is a lot like the Midnight Hotel. If we don't get there by dawn we'll have lost this location. I'd ask you to shadow-walk us there, but you lost your ring in the fight with China. Now I don't know what to do."

I glanced at him sideways. "I can get us there, the important thing for you to remember is how much you love me, OK?" Ghastly looked puzzled and I sighed. As I sighed I let my shift begin. I shifted, feeling the change take over instantly. It felt good to be in my horse form again, and I tossed my mane in delight.

Ghastly stared at first, then came forward to tentatively touch my flank. I sighed in delight at his touch and it came out a snort._ It's still me, Ghastly. I don't have time to go into detail, but it is inherited. We'll find a place for you to mount. OK? _I sent him my thoughts and he nodded. _You can talk, I can hear you just fine. I just can't talk out loud in this form. _

"Right. I can get on- Are you sure this isn't going to hurt you, Valkyrie?" He asked, hesitating with a handful of my glossy black mane in his hand.

_Of course, grab on my mane as hard as you like, I won't even feel it._

He took me at my word, swinging up easily onto my back. I gasped in surprise at the feel of him. _Whoa. That feels-_

"I can get off."

_No, no. It feels- Nice. I've never had a rider before. I wouldn't, not until you. We're going up a little now, I have to walk up above the ground. We don't want me breaking a leg. _I rose up slightly off the ground then broke into an easy trot. Ghastly tightened his legs slightly to hold on and I whinnied in delight.

"Strange question, but why no rider before me?"

_Crash course on horse people. We can change instantly, without pain and while in clothes because were prey and that is just how it works. We can only have one human or horse person ride us, ever. That's our chosen mate._

"I see. Does Skulduggery know about this?"

_No! And don't tell him please. Being a prey animal is bad enough as it is, I don't need him laughing at me. I feel bad enough that I had to use him to-_

"Use him to what, Valkyrie?"

I sighed. F_emales of my, well people, just can't approach a human mate directly. We have to approach another, were compelled to approach one who will reject us and we get distraught, and go to our true chosen mate for consolation. If he is to be ours, things will work out, if not, ah well. _

"So you were never actually in love with Skulduggery?"

_That would be correct. Only we don't know it at the time. Horse sense is total fiction by the way. More of us loose our chosen mate, our true mate that way, but it is the way we pay for being pain free, I suppose._

"You said both chosen and true?"

_Oh, yeah, that. We only get one true mate in our entire lifespan. If we are very lucky we pick him or her for our chosen mate. With you, I did. We have ways of telling, mainly you could get on my back. No one but my true mate could do that. __Well they could, but-_

"But what, Valkyrie?"

_If you hadn't been my true mate I would have died, is all._

Ghastly pulled back on my mane and I stopped to look back at him.

"Why would you even let me on your back if you knew that?" He asked, looking shocked.

_If you weren't my true mate, I didn't want to live without you, Ghastly. Besides, I trust you._

"If you weren't a horse right now, I'd kiss you." He said and I whinnied in delight.

_Hold on, I'm going to pile on the speed. _I took off at a trot then went into a full gallop. We soon reached the outskirts of the castle and I halted. Ghastly tried to dismount, but I turned around and gently nipped at him. _Stay there. What do you want to do?_

_Well first I'd like to dismount. _He grumbled, and I craned my head around to look at him in surprise. We were both shocked but pleased so I said nothing at he dismounted. Ghastly patted my flank and I nuzzled into him, snorting with pleasure.

_So we can both communicate this way? Good? Could you turn back now? _He asked hopefully.

_Of course._

I shifted back and Ghastly pulled me close, kissing my deeply. I was shocked considering we weren't far from the bad guy's lair, but pleased as well and I understood the gesture. We might very well not make it out alive.

We parted at last then started for the castle silently, keeping to the shadows. I held up a hand, and let my senses flow outwards.

"There isn't anyone here but the ringleader and he seems injured. It could be a trap." I whispered.

"We don't have much choice, Val. Let's go in the spooky castle and find him." I nodded and Ghastly led the way inside. It was eerie, the castle just being left open and I honestly wanted to turn and run. We made our way to the deepest parts of the castle where the ringleader waited.

We found him, in a cell, a dagger stuck in his abdomen. He was panting, but the hood of his black robe obscured his face. A Necromancer. Ghastly moved in front of me and I let him.

"You're too late. All is lost. Which one of my servants are you? Everything's black now, and so cold. So cold..." He slumped forward, but neither of us trusted him to be dead. Which was a good thing because he dropped the illusion and stood up to attack, massing his shadows.

Ghastly summoned flames and threw them, catching the Necromancer's robes on fire. The man screeched and howled, then started towards us, the flames raging. Ghastly snapped his palms out, and air forced the man backwards, then Ghastly knelt and touched the ground.

There was a tremor, then a wave of undulating stones, the Necromancer was thrown backwards again. He'd managed to extinguish the flames and launched himself forward, dagger raised, but Ghastly easily caught him by the neck.

His eyes narrowed, and I watched as the Necromancer turned to stone. Ghastly maintained his grip, and the statue started to tremble, then exploded into fragments. Ghastly turned to me with a slight smile, pleased with himself.

"No one touches my wife, ever." He said softly, holding his arms open to me. I went to him, melting into his strong embrace.

"You know you're my hero, don't you?" I asked, He smiled in reply, then kissed me deeply. When we at last parted we made our way from the empty castle, both of us uneasy. Where were all the bad guys?

"I guess you'll need a ride back." I teased, and Ghastly smiled in reply. I shifted and he mounted. With the ringleader dead we could leave. We were trotting away when all of the Dead Men appeared before us. It took everything in me not to rear back in fright.

_Great. Now they'll all know. The only thing that could make this worse is if He of the Stupid Hair were here. _I grumbled. Ghastly gave me a pat, but it didn't help my mood any when the men parted and Skulduggery and Fletcher came forward.

I gave a warning snort, flattening my ears against my head. Ghastly dismounted. _Maybe you want to turn back? _He asked and I sighed.

_I don't have much choice, do I? _I asked, then sighed and shifted back. Skulduggery didn't look surprised at all, in fact he just nodded to himself.

I glared at Fletcher. "Not a word out of you, not a word, or I'll shift back and trample you to death. Or maybe I'll just kick you in the head." I growled. The arrogant smile on his face faded and he went pale.

Without a word he transported us all back to the gaol, and then disappeared.

* * *

A deranged plot bunny bit me, I swear.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, or anyone else you may recognize. Special thanks go out to **Xanthe Mutare**, **DarkAntidote**, and a special** Guest** for reviewing Chapter 29. And if you thought that Chapter was strange...

* * *

Everyone else seemed to figure it was a good idea to keep silent as well, and Ghastly joined Skulduggery and I in our room. Skulduggery shot me a glance and shook his head. "I always thought there was something about you. You do know mares are supposed to be sweet, right? Threatening to stomp a man to death, tsk-tsk." He was teasing, I could tell by the grin on his skeletal features.

Ghastly looked at him. "You seem to know more than I do, any particular reason why?" Skulduggery dipped his skull in response, then looked at us both and shifted. He tossed his head slightly.

_Sorry I couldn't say anything to you both, herd rules._

I nodded and went over to give him a reassuring hug. He rested his huge skull on my neck and snorted nervously.

"It's OK. How did you do that, talk to us both?"

_We all can, Valkyrie. At least that is what my true mate taught me. My poor wife, and child. They were my herd. When they were killed- I wish I'd broken all the rules and exposed our people, I wish to God I had. But too late now. I was a terrible husband._

"Shhh. It's OK, you we're a wonderful husband, you know you were, and you obeyed the rules because you loved her." I turned to Ghastly. "We can't shift outside of our herd, or with our chosen mate. Skulduggery's herd was his wife and child, but unrelated horse people can herd."

Ghastly nodded slowly, clearly having a lot to take in. "Foolish question, but can you make it possible for me to shift?"

I looked at him and Skulduggery raised his head in surprise. "Well, it is possible, but there is no going back. You'd no longer be human."

Ghastly shrugged. "A lot of people don't think I'm human now, Valkyrie, but I want to be with you. How was it possible then all the Dead Men saw you?"

Skulduggery hung his head in shame._ I didn't even think Valkyrie would shift, ever. That was my fault, nothing on her because she was taken by surprise. Of course by herd rules she shouldn't speak to me anymore._

"Oh, hang herd rules. They were made up by a bunch of busy bodies and you know it." I looked at Ghastly. "Well, if you're sure. We'll need a place with a lot of room, everyone reacts differently."

He nodded and we soon found yet another unexplored room, this one looking like a dungeon, but it was large, enough room for a newly minted horse to go crazy and not get hurt. The Dead Men had wandered in, our allies in tow.

I looked at Ghastly and he was fine with it. I shrugged then shifted, bringing my head down level with his. _Ghastly Bespoke, I take you as my chose mate, I gift to you your inner horse._ I breathed out softly and a pale purple mist soon surrounded him.

Ghastly blinked, but he looked relaxed. He shifted, and I gave a slight whinny of alarm. He was an Irish draught horse, but bigger than normal. The intelligent eyes were the same, but his coat was glossy brown and shone back the lights in the room.

He was powerful and when he tossed his mane it clicked. His scars were gone. He snorted slightly, coming forward to touch noses with me. _What is it?_

_You're- you're_

Skulduggery came forward. "What she is trying to say, is that you are the king our people have awaited for over four centuries, your majesty." He bowed his head politely and I lowered my head, exposing my neck as was only proper horse etiquette.

Ghastly laughed and it came out an amused snort. _King? Me? Never. You're both teasing._

I shook my head. _No, we're not. A sign of the king was that his transformation would break a jinx on him, also that he would be a warrior, and be made, not born. You fit every description. There's an easy way to tell, of course._

_How?_ He asked.

I shifted. "Shift back, if you're the king your jinx will remain broken."

Ghastly did, and the Dead Men all started in surprise. His jinx was broken. I'd always found him handsome before, but now he was more so. Not because his scars were gone, but you could see his new inner strength in his face.

Skulduggery shifted back and grinned at me. "That makes you the queen, my dearest combat accessory. Hmm, going to go with tradition and call back two for your court?"

"Yes, and stop using royalty terms, We live in the Republic of Ireland for God's sake. Gah." I answered, delighted.

I let my mind flow out, reaching back into the ranks of all those who had walked before us. I could call any two I cared to. Ancestors, former kings, mighty warriors. But I knew exactly who I wanted.

I found them, called gently, explaining how things were. The mare looked up, her ears pricked in delight, she knew what had been going on in the centuries she had waited, so did the beautiful young filly that cantered around her excitedly.

I stressed that the mental image I'd sent of her mate would not change, he was as he was, but she simply danced around in delight at the thought of a reunion. I smiled and bowed my head, calling them to me, opening the portal so they could be once more among the living.

I heard the collective gasp in the room, but it was nothing compared to the sound Skulduggery made at the sight of them. The mare approached him joyfully, so did the filly, and he clung to the mare's neck, weeping tears of joy.

I didn't even have to ask. Ghastly handed his ring back and I managed to slip mine off and put both of them into Skulduggery's pocket when I went to give him a tight hug. "Why don't you take the day off? You've got a lot of catching up to do." I said gently, before stepping back.

The mare shifted into a beautiful woman and she held a weeping Skulduggery in her arms. "Hush, love. You're not to blame. It's all right now. You hid so well even the queen didn't recognize you."

She turned to me. "Thank you, your majesty."

"You're welcome, but please don't call me that. We're a free Republic now, no queens allowed."

She laughed and pulled me into a tight hug. I suppose it should have been awkward, a whole newly formed herd exposed to humans. We were after all, wary of humans by nature. We weren't that far from France and our people had ended up in butcher's shops before.

But the Dead Men seemed intent on making us feel accepted, as did our allies. Tanith came forward, catching me in a tight hug. "Oi! How come I never heard of this?"

So I explained to them the need to remain hidden, just as sorcerors had to remain hidden. I shrugged. "History has taught us humans are unworthy allies. In the end we are just horseflesh, and they will willingly kill us or enslave us. Present company excluded of course. We don't kill our own kind, but we could all be exiled for exposing ourselves. Except that we are our own herd and we are breaking all the rules by joining humans in a human war. I don't use the word human to be unkind, you understand, just to point out the difference."

Tanith smiled at me. "But you're the qu- uh, co-leader. Who could punish you?"

"Herd matriarch," I inclined my head to Skulduggery's wife. "My own mother, or of course the stallion that leads the herd."

Ghastly shook his head. "You have never responded well to negative reinforcement and you know I'm not like that. We are, as you say, at war. We thankfully don't have Tipstaff here, so from now on we make our own rules, all right? And I agree no royalty titles, they're creepy."

"I wouldn't mind being called King." Skulduggery put in cheerfully, earning a slight rap in the skull from his wife. I liked the woman already.

* * *

**OK, we all know by now Landy will be doing all the Dead Men together so from here on out I'm letting the story be as strange as it wants to be. I bet you he won't have horse people. And who knows, maybe they will break all the rules and there will be more horse people.**

**Oh yeah, it is horse people not werehorse. One, they can't speak, and two, they are four legged, not two-legged. Hope you liked it!**


	30. Chapter 30

A?N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie or Erskine. Thanks so very much to **DarkAntidote** for requesting a new chapter and to **Abigail Blossom** for tossing around the story idea.

* * *

Things were changing quickly. The tides seemed to be shifting in our favor. We now knew who had been behind the plan, a separate branch of the American Sanctuary that was willing to kill the rest of the Sanctuary to succeed.

But then they made several tactical errors, the main one being splitting up to attack each Sanctuary in the world. Mexico had defeated them, as did every South American country and Canada. They had fled to Europe and Africa, only to be slain on Egyptian soil and eaten alive by the Russian Sanctuary.

Now a ragged but powerful cell was left, hiding and neither Saracen or I could find a trace. But that wasn't why I was being shaken awake by Ghastly bright and early one morning. "Valkyrie? The Grand Mage of the Egyptian Sanctuary just teleported here. She'd like to meet with you."

I got up with a groan, getting ready and trying not to grumble. As far as I was concerned if Erskine was any example Grand Mages were mere figureheads. _A cat could do a better job_. I thought darkly.

I was ready at last and we walked out to the main room where the Grand Mage from Egypt sat in a chair across from a bewildered Erskine. She blinked her green eyes at me and started to purr. The Grand Mage was a cat. An attendant dressed like a priest of old Egypt addressed me.

"Valkyrie Cain, it is an honour to meet you. Word of your bravery and protection of the helpless has reached our Sanctuary, and Grand Mage Bastet Mau is here to thank you in person."

"You're welcome, Grand Mage." I said politely and the cat seemed to smile as her whiskers twitched. Then a woman of rare beauty dressed in white linen and wearing gold jewelry sat where the cat had been seconds ago. A shapeshifter, like me.

"We have tried to keep to the old ways in Egypt, though sadly our beloved country is in turmoil. Would that Bastet and the old gods restored order." She sighed and my heart went out to her. "But, as you can guess, we have a solution to your problem, magical cats being something we understand quite well." She said, clearly amused.

Two more attendants, and I could only think of them as attendants stepped forward. It should have seemed hokey I guess, but her being dressed as a high priestess seemed regal. I noticed the attendants carried huge baskets.

The Egyptian Grand mage looked at me closely. "These kittens will be cared for, pampered, allowed to sleep in temples as their ancestors did thousands of years ago, for we have hidden ourselves well away from the chaos in an oasis where they will be free and safe. But we will not simply take them. We ask that their guardian and champion choose us to protect them."

I looked back at her for a while, then spoke. "Then you want to speak to Cassius, they are his brothers and sisters. But if he is fine with it, and you will also rescue the parents I'll take him at his word."

The Grand Mage sat up straighter, her features softening. "Truly thou are one of the daughters of Bastet. Yes, it would be an honour to meet Cassius." He appeared, doubtless having been nearby the whole time and floated gently in the air in from of Bastet.

She spoke to him, explaining how his brothers and sisters would be cared for and his parents rescued. "Please, it is what you have fought so hard for." She said, and he mewed in delight then did several backflips of pure kitten joy.

I grinned and nodded, and the attendants went to get the kittens. I followed still keeping watch, Cassius and Bastet by my side. I liked the gentle care and love each kitten received and noted the necklaces.

Bastet leaned in, smiling. "These necklaces will keep their powers bound until we reach Egypt where they will be free to roam and cavort in our Sanctuary for as long as they live as the magical beings they are." She touched my belly and I looked down, seeing a golden glow coming from her hand.

"A woman should not be a barren field, Valkyrie. You will be fruitful now and bear young. Do not worry for your beloved has been restored to vitality as Osiris was restored. You will bear strong young ones and they will be a joy to you."

She smiled and I saw something in her eyes. Warmth and tenderness, but something that made me think she was no ordinary Grand Mage, not even a shapeshifting one. She winked at me and laughed, then she was gone, with her people, and as they teleported away I could hear sistrum music and smell sweet incense.

* * *

I didn't mention what she had said or what happened to Ghastly, though I supposed I should have, but in my defense the Dead Men were discussing whether or not to stay in hiding with only one cell left.

The kittens, the main reason we had hid in the first place would now be safe in Egypt, with Cassius the only one left, and they knew he wouldn't help them. Besides, the men reasoned, they remaining cell had failed. Magic was safe from exposure, our problems were at an end.

It was agreed in the end that we would stay one last night. Ghastly seemed far away that night and kept his thought to himself. Then he looked at me intently. "Valkyrie, I don't know how to say this, but one of the attendants did some sort of healing on me. So if I take him at his word, we will have to be-" He looked away, clearly not wanting to finish the thought. I croseed my arms and looked at him steadily.

"Are you saying we need to be careful as a man who truly does not want children, or a man who thinks I don't want his children?" I asked and he flushed and looked at me.

"But Valkyrie, the jinx. If it should pass on I'd never forgive myself, not ever. I'm still afraid it will come back, I have nightmares where it does. I couldn't possibly ask you to bear children that would look like I used to, as I might again." He looked away again and I went to him.

"Are you saying you wouldn't love a child who looked like you used to, or do you think I wouldn't?" I asked gently and he smiled shakily at me.

"I forgot you were a mind reader, Valkyrie." He said softly, then he was kissing me deeply and I had a good idea that Bastet was right. We would have strong children and they would be a joy to us.

* * *

**There you have it. So not the ending I ever imagined but it could of course go on if enough people respond. I mean there is that cell to deal with...**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Story is in Ghastly's POV this chapter, I think the poor man has earned it by now, don't you? This chapter is dedicated to **FlawDiamonds**, **Hellsgun**, and **Im The Sweet** for their support of the pairing and insisting the story stays up and I continue on. Thanks!

* * *

Months had passed since our last night in hiding. Now Valkyrie lounged on the sofa in my shop reading so I could keep an eye on her as I worked. Even though her pregnancy was starting to show and had to be uncomfortable she still loved doing everything we could together and I appreciated it.

We'd cooked breakfast together that morning and as she set her book down and smiled at me my heart skipped a beat. I knew that look all too well. She wanted to do something for me, and I still wasn't used to it.

"What do you want for lunch, Ghastly?" She offered and I felt my heart melt. It might have seemed like no big deal to other men, but to a man used to eliciting horror and repulsion from women it meant everything. I reached up reflexively and touched my scars. They had come back, and we didn't know how or why.

Valkyrie was at my side in an instant, kissing me, stroking my face, looking into my eyes, her own shining with adoration. Then I was pulling her into my lap, kissing her feverishly. She giggled slightly as she always did, still delighted with my attentions and I had to wonder once again what made her stay.

She pulled back to look at me softly, stroking my head in the way she knew calmed me. "Hey, handsome. Penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I'm thinking we order take away from several places and set it out over on the side table. Then we eat whatever and whenever we feel like it. I'm also thinking you're going to protest, but don't. I love indulging you, Valkyrie. You're my wife now, So I've every right to."

She smiled at me, clearly amused. "Hmm, the clever husband avoided the 'you have to eat for the sake of the babies' card because he knew his wife's mind would go there when he didn't. Very well then, take away it is. At least we still have jobs and can afford this luxuriousness." She teased.

She was right. There was a current debate raging in the magical community and the Sanctuary was in the center of it. Many people pointed out, wisely enough, that the Sanctuary was always attacked first and blamed it for all the troubles we'd been through.

So there wasn't a Sanctuary, at least not yet. Valkyrie had been kind enough to let everyone left move into the mansion after getting Gordon's OK, so at least our friends had a place to live rent free. But with no Sanctuary they were at a loss as what to do.

Skulduggery wanted a detective agency. It would after all fill many of the same needs a Sanctuary had. But without a clear decision on the Sanctuary everything was hanging in limbo. Valkyrie started to nuzzle my neck, drawing me back to the present. "None of that or we won't be getting any work done today." I said gently and she grinned at me. She'd become my right hand, taking over so many of the tasks that I found annoying like order forms for material, dealing with vendors and the like.

She also knew how to put the fear of God into people, and I appreciated the sudden discounts and refunds we'd gotten when she'd taken over. She'd just shrugged and grinned at me, telling me about how her uncle had researched for a character based on me once, and so she knew the ins and outs of dealing with wholesalers better than I did.

It only took several calls and soon we had a feast laid out. Cassius, who was never fated to grow past his adorable kittenhood had shown up and dropped a toy covered in gilt fabric at Valkyrie's feet, then looked at her very politely. She looked at me and I nodded.

So she fixed him a plate with tiny bits of each food. A little cashew chicken, a tad of burger, some pasta, a bite of pizza and so forth and he danced about in midair happily, purring in pure joy. But he didn't seem to want the food for himself.

He blinked out of sight and appeared on my shoulder. I knew better than to protest. Even with me being fed he was providing for me in his own way. I felt a pang of sorrow for him as he would have made a fine tom some day with his instincts to provide. Not of course that I'd ever intended to let him add to the feline population. But still.

Valkyrie brought over the plate with a smile. "He loves you, Ghastly. You're like a dad to him." I blinked in surprise and looked at Cassius who was now dancing about on my desk, waiting for me to accept the food before me. I did, feeding him the most tender bites of chicken and every other delicacy.

I liked taking care of him, the same way I enjoyed watching Val indulge him. We were getting a practice run for our babies and we both knew it. Thinking of our babies made me worry. What if they looked like me? What if they frightened Valkyrie away? But she was kissing my cheek gently, always able to read my thoughts.

"Hey, we are going to have the best babies ever, and if we are lucky enough to have any as handsome as their father I'll count myself lucky. There's something special about you, Ghastly Bespoke, and you know it."

She was right of course. New and unexplained magical powers had come to me when the scars returned. Ironically they were all related to Valkyrie's pregnancy. She never got morning sickness or felt any pain because with a touch I could cure her symptoms.

It seemed to work for Cassius too when he seemed ill and I had to wonder what it meant. All my life I'd thought my scars and ugliness were a curse. What if they were some kind of gift, however unintended?

* * *

**I've always felt Ghastly should have some type of magic related to his scars. Healing would make sense since he has compassion for people. Hope you liked it and comments and ideas are welcome.**


	32. Chapter 32

A?N: I don't own Ghastly, Billy-Ray, Tanith or Valkyrie. John Henry is my OC, though. Thanks to **FlawDiamonds **not only for requesting keep the story live but that I go on, but for inspiring the use of the music of The Beatles in this chapter. **Hellsgun **desrves a shout out too for encouraging me, so this chapter is dedicated to you both. "A Long Day's Night", "Here Comes the Sun" and "Hey Jude" are all song by The Beatles.

* * *

It had been the longest four hours of my life. I was drenched with sweat, exhausted, and parts of my anatomy felt like they'd been torn to pieces. But my baby was here, all twenty pounds of him. Twenty pounds! Thank God Ghastly had been able to keep me out of pain with his new abilities, refusing to leave my side for the birth.

We'd both watched as he'd been delivered at last by cesarian and promptly punched a fist through the opening. He was born howling for his freedom, and I had his name picked up even before the cord was cut. John Henry.

My John Henry, well ours. He was huge, like the legendary African American folk hero. Not that I ever expected him to be swinging a hammer, but he looked big enough to. To me he was perfection, having been born with a strong resemblance to his father, scars included.

Now in my room I was attended by the women in my life. Tanith was there, she and Billy-Ray having lingered in Ireland to help rebuild. There was also Annabelle Wildfire, Skulduggery's wife. The women cooed over John Henry and praised me for the effort to deliver him.

Tanith looked at me and grinned. "Twenty pounds, huh? Not bad, sis, not bad at all. You look beat so we'll get going. But you take care." They left and a nurse took the baby. I was sure where Ghastly was but assumed he was home sleeping. The delivery had taken all night.

That made me grin and I dug my music player out of the bag Ghastly had packed for me. Soon I was listening to "A Hard Day's Night" by the Beatles. It fit both John Henry's birth and of course, how hard Ghastly worked and to provide for us I knew he did.

I was nearly asleep when I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Ghastly, a container of coffee in hand. I turned off the player and sat up, pulling out the earbuds. "God Bless you, sir." I said, taking the coffee from him to take a sip. It tasted glorious.

I set it on the wheeled table the Sanctuary hospital seem to think I'd find useful and pulled Ghastly to me, to kiss him deeply. He seemed surprised, but soon his arms were around me and he was kissing me just as deeply. When we at last parted he rested his forehead against mine as he used to, his eyes closed and his face blissful.

"What was that for?" He asked, his voice full of awe.

"You're a good provider, Ghastly Bespoke." I managed over the lump in my throat. Then more cheerfully I continued. "You brought be coffee, it must have put up a fierce struggle." He laughed gently and opened his soft brown eyes to stare into mine for the longest time.

"Your worth providing for, Mrs. Bespoke." He said gently, as he stroked my hair. A nurse of course found him, but since everyone knew about the giant baby she didn't chase him off. She and another nurse instead wheeled another bed in for him, smiling.

Ghastly thanked them and laid down, almost instantly asleep. I laid back as well. I thought of how little it took to please Ghastly. Even though we knew our marriage bond was forged forever and I certainly intended on forever, he'd never taken to calling me by his last name.

It was rare after all for people who would live centuries to plan on being married forever, that the women had informed me of during their visit. When I'd asked them why my responding favorably to him mistakenly using it one day to address me Tanith had smiled fondly.

"Because it means you've agreed to be bonded to him forever, to never take another, and since you know there's an eternity it isn't just pretty words on your part, sis. I did the same with Billy-Ray, obviously, but it's rare."

I wondered as I slipped into my dreams why you'd ever get married in the first place if you hadn't lost your heart and soul to your partner.

* * *

Several days later and we were home. I was up and about when I could be, but Ghastly kept me mostly confined to the couch in his shop with John Henry's bassinet close by. I'd thought he wouldn't want a baby in his shop all day, but Ghastly adored his son and lavished attention on us both.

Cassius had taken to sleeping on top of the bassinet or turning cartwheels in the air to entertain our baby. He was protective of John Henry, keeping watch over him. We took turns with the feedings and John Henry's care and although I should have felt happy and was for the most part, it was bittersweet to me.

Ghastly after all had never once referred to himself as a young man and although I kept my ears and eyes open I still hadn't figured out how long we could expect to have left. But I didn't want to cause him pain by asking.

We would after all, have eternity, I knew that. But I still hated the thought of being separated, no matter how briefly. I was musing on this, not really reading the paper when Ghastly spoke. "You'd love the birthday present I'm crafting for at a wife's request, Valkyrie. He's turning nine hundred so his wife, for reasons known only to her wants purple robes for him."

"Nine hundred?" I asked, rather shocked at the number.

"Mmm, that's not even that old. Wait until he gets into his thousands. But she insists these robes be dyed royal purple, the old-fashioned way. We've also already been paid." He grinned over at me.

"We can live thousands of years? Is that normal?" I asked and he nodded, then looked shocked.

"Oh God, no one's ever told you? Valkyrie, honey, when I call myself old, it's a joke. Sweetheart, oh sweetheart, don't tell me you believed me?" He asked, hurrying over me to cuddle me into him.

"Well, you told me now." I said and managed to smile into his chest. He sighed then laughed.

"I am really a prize, I don't know why you put up with my Valkyrie Bespoke, I really don't." He said, then he was kissing me gently. He pulled back, smiling at me gently. "Let's have something special for dinner tonight. To celebrate the windfall of the robe order, John Henry, and of course my beautiful wife not having a heart attack on me. Lord, I'm a fool."

I laughed and kissed him. "I'm just relieved to hear I get to remind you of that for a lot longer that I expected. Hmm, the first thing you ever made me was steak, remember? If we have some my wonderful husband could make me dinner like he did that night." I purred, nuzzling into him.

"Steak it is then." Ghastly replied, his voice slightly husky. We sat there for the longest time, cuddled into one another not saying a word, just enjoying one another's company.

* * *

John Henry was sleeping as Ghastly started dinner. He was a cheerful, happy baby, but still sleepy. The lovely thing was he never screamed or pitched a fit. He took after his father then as my mother used to say I could have gotten a job as an air raid siren.

I loved holding him, giving him his formula, which he needed since he was so darn big. That and it gave Ghastly the chance to take part in feedings. I knew some women swore by breast milk, but I wanted to be sure my son had the best start and the formula the Sanctuary provided was magical as well as nutritional.

Now as he slept I wondered if he'd grow into a giant of a man. He was as healthy as possible of course and that was the main thing. I stroked his sleeping face, admiring his scars. I'd been thrilled to have him as handsome as Ghastly and knowing the abilities may have passed down as well made me proud as well.

We didn't know why Ghastly's scars had come back and I'd read the disappointment in his face when they did and no amount of shifting had gotten rid of them. He'd come up behind me soundlessly and I felt his gentle hand on my shoulder. "He's very handsome to you, isn't he?" He asked softly.

I turned, pulling Ghastly down for a searing kiss in response. He responded eagerly and as we parted I looked straight into his eyes. "So is his father. He'll find someone to love him too, Ghastly. He's very handsome, just like you." I stroked his scars gently, cupping his face in the way I knew he craved and I didn't do nearly enough anymore. "I love you." I whispered.

He took my hand in his, kissed the palm in reverence, then pressed it to his face, his eyes shut tightly. I didn't think I'd ever get used to the sheer gratitude that appeared on his face when he did it, ever.

Without a word he helped me rise and escorted me to the dinner table, which he had done up with white linen and set with our fine china. He gently pushed my chair in once I was seated, placing trailing kisses up and down my neck. "Close your eyes." He said softly.

I did and heard him moving about. I could smell steak and vegetables, but also something almost floral and something sweet. "You can open them now, Mrs. Bespoke." He said and I gasped in delight as I did.

"You- Ghastly, I don't have any words." I said, taking in the table. The dinner of steak and vegetables was there, complete with potatoes, but there was more, much more. He'd lit candles as my eyes opened, drawing flames that dazzled me out of thin air, knowing his magic impressed me.

There were flowers arranged artfully in a vase, and a chocolate bombe that looked too beautiful to eat. "Oh, Ghastly." I said, looking at him in adoration. He smiled, truly pleased with himself for being able to surprise me.

Ghastly had put on music and "Here Comes the Sun" started to play. The prefect song of course for the relief we both now felt. The last of my worries had lifted and poor Ghastly, knowing he'd inadvertently caused them had forgiven himself in the face of my sheer relief.

He looked at me as we ate, smiling. "I never knew you listened to the Beatles until you let me borrow your player in the hospital. Of course, there's a lot of things I don't know about the woman I recently shared a bunker with." He said teasingly.

I smiled. We listened to the music as we ate, just enjoying being together. "Hey Jude" came on and grinned. I could see the St. Jude's commercial using the same song in my mind every time I heard it and it made me feel good to know there were decent people in the world who would help children.

We lingered over the steaks, but at last got to the decadent desert, Ghastly serving me first. I smiled over at the man who was my living treasure and he blushed slightly. Then our meal was over and we were cuddled together on the couch, Ghastly having seen to the dishes with magic.

He was using it more frequently now and with a skill that surpassed any mage I'd ever seen. I was pleased since I knew the use of magic was the main thing that held normal aging at bay for mages. For some reason as we watched TV the commercial came on for St. Jude's and Ghastly gripped my hand tightly.

We were both extremely thankful that John Henry was a healthy baby, and seeing civilians behaving in such a loving open matter reminded me that the love of children was a universal thing we all shared.

So many mages looked down on them, called them mortals but in many ways they surpassed us, fitting the things we had centuries to do into decades. We both looked over at John Henry grateful that our child was healthy. I realized then a commercial for an American hospital shouldn't have even been airing on our TV.

But I put an arm around Ghastly and took it for a good sign. Someone out there was reminding us both to be thankful for our beloved baby and I couldn't agree more.

* * *

**The baby arrived! Americans should recognize St. Jude's Children's Research Hospital. If you haven't seen the ad look for Hey St. Jude on You Tube. They are amazingly brave little kids and they deserve a shout out.**


End file.
